Shin Koihime Musou - The Three Sacred Treasures
by crestfallentwilight
Summary: Hongo Kazuto was just a student at St. Francesca's Academy that was training to uphold his family's swordsmanship style. After a run-in with a thief, he has been teleported to the world of the Three Kingdoms era and finds out it was not what he was expecting. Little does he know that he'll be involved a plot that can forever change history as he tries to adapt to his new situation.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, or Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, this will be my first fanfiction. It'll probably be one of the worse you've read since I know nothing about writing a story, nor do I have an imaginative mind. It also likely that I'll never finish this little story that I thought of. After writing this sorry excuse of an chapter, I can truly appreciate the authors of my favorite stories for having such talent with an imaginative mind. Well in any case, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 – Prologue:

"Hah!" A tall, brown haired teenager yelled out after swinging his shinai for the hundredth time. The dojo hall echoed with his grunts.

"Hey Kazu-pi! Are you done yet?" A spectacled student shouted out into the training dojo of the kendo club.

Hongo Kazuto, forehead riddled with sweat, lowered his shinai and looked towards the doorway. It was his classmate Tasuku Oikawa.

"Yo, why are you here Oikawa?" Kazuto wondered.

"HAH?! Idiot, have you totally forgotten what we're supposed to do today?" Oikawa looked astonished.

Taking off his helmet, Kazuto searched through his bag for a towel to wipe off his sweat. "What do you mean, did I plan to do something with you?"

"Of course you did, you idiot! Remember what that the board chairman gave out homework to every student in this school before winter break?!"

"Homework...? Oh yeah, that's right..." Kazuto slowly began to remember that his school St. Francesca recently had a history museum built on the campus. This is a really prestigious academy, isn't it? "So, we were planning to work on the museum report together, huh?"

"The kendo otaku finally remembers! Well then, I thought we could go there together today." Oikawa grinned.

Looking at the clock, Kazuto saw it was nearly until five. "Well, practice is almost over, so I don't really mind." Kazuto started to pack his armor and guard pieces. "I'm curious though, we still have time to do the report. Why did you decide to go today?"

Oikawa then made a face, which made Kazuto felt really annoyed by. "Well, I just thought, 'might as well invite Kazupi while we're at it!'"

Kazuto looked at the snickering boy suspiciously. "While 'we're at it'? What else were you planning to do?"

"While I'm on my date, of course!"

Kazuto facepalmed at that moment.

"Hahahaha! Hurry up and get changed Kazupi then!"

"Hai hai..." Kazuto didn't feel like going against his friend's enthusiasm.

Moments later, Kazuto and Oikawa walked down the tree-lined path towards the museum, passing by many female students. St. Francesca was originally an all-girls private school, but that changed a couple years before Kazuto became a student there. Needless to say, the majority of the student population were female.

"By the way...who are you even going on a date with, Oikawa?"

Oikawa put one finger on his lips while winking. "It's a se-cret!"

"Psh, there's no reason to keep it a secret from me...It's probably that Serizawa girl, right?"

"Damn it!"

"Or maybe that girl on the swim team that our classmate introduced to you...?"

"Damn it, damn it!"

Kazuto glared at his agitated partner. "What...is it someone other than them?"

"Boohoo...they already dumped me a long time ago!" Oikawa smirked.

Kazuto shook his head. "You know, for a guy who got dumped so easily, I'm surprised you moved on that fast."

"Of course! Why waste these three years of youth moping around?! Love comes first, friendship comes second, and then sex comes third and forever!"

"Yare, yare...what a playboy..."

"Well sure, I am! A Casanova, a Romeo!"

"Well it's not like I don't want to be one as well..."

"Huh, what are you talking about Kazupi? You're surprisingly popular in our school, you know?"

"Wait, what? Are you on something?"

"Tsk, tsk, Kazupi. You're almost as handsome as I am. Also, your grades are good and you're the ace right now in kendo club! Of course you'll be popular with the ladies!"

I don't know about being as "handsome" as that idiot, but it was true that my grades are good. I spent most of my time studying because of my grandfather's strict teachings. As for being the ace of the kendo club, I had to train from a young age to inherit the sword style that was passed down for generations, known as "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu". It was a sword style that allowed a single samurai to defeat multiple opponents through near superhuman reflexes and agility and battoujutsu. Because I was training in this style since I was young, I developed an ability to predict my opponent's attacks before it happens, which allowed me to counter attack with tremendous speed. Most of the people in the kendo club only took it has a hobby, so it isn't surprising for me to be better than most of them.

"I'm not that great...though it would be nice to get a girlfriend!"

"Leave it to me, my friend, and I'll help you!" Oikawa teased, trying to cheer me up with a pat on my shoulder, but I twisted my body to avoid it...which caused me to bump into another person.

"Ah, sorry, are you okay...?" Kazuto glanced at the person that he bumped into. He was wearing the same white polyester uniform as they were.

"Tsk." The male student student scowled and walked away without saying anything.

Oikawa frowned. "The heck was with him? He could have said something."

Kazuto didn't reply, still lost in thought. _'That guy's body was a lot muscular than I thought, and he seems to be an experienced fighter, since I can basically feel something from him...' _

"Hey Kazupi! What's up? ... Wait a minute...you're looking at that guy's back...you couldn't be...! Kazupi, are you!?"

Kazuto snapped back to reality, "HUH!? What are you talking about?"

"Hey, you were the one..." Oikawa smirked mischievously.

"That's because..." Kazuto paused. There would be no point telling Oikawa about what he discerned from the mysterious boy, and it would just give him a reason to spread bad rumors about him anyway... "Never mind, let's hurry up and go to the museum!"

"Oi, wait for me, Kazupi!"

* * *

"Wow, this is a lot nicer than I expected!" The museum was a lot larger than Kazuto expected.

Oikawa sighed, "Only St. Francesca can build such a large museum like this...wonder how much they spent on this place..."

"Looks like millions if these artifacts are authentic."

"Definitely, but our tuition wasn't that much higher compared to other schools. Don't you think that this school may be a little special somehow!?"

"Special...like what?"

"Like for example, maybe our school is actually run by the underworld and the student council is actually a group of devils!"

"...I think I saw that anime a couple days ago..."

"Of course, all stories are based on real things you know!"

Kazuto sighed, "Hai hai, let's get this report done before you sprout more nonsense."

"Psh, flattery will get you no where!"

"I wasn't. Be a little quiet, that guard is glaring at us."

"Hai, hai Kazupi..."

Kazuto and Oikawa stopped at a display of hanging scrolls. There seem to be a large halberd called "The Sky Piercer" hanging on the wall next to the scroll.

"Whoa...this is a pretty long weapon...Sky Piercer...isn't this the name of the weapon used by Ryofu Housen...?" Kazuto stared at the weapon, vaguely feeling an aura emanating from it.

"You mean that overpowered dude in Dynasty Warriors?"

"You do know that they based Dynasty Warriors from The Three Kingdoms period in China 1800 years ago, right...?"

"As expected from the study nerd, Kazupi! I'm surprised you know this much about this stuff."

"...Isn't this common knowledge...?"

"The hell it is, Kazupi! No one else ever bothered to pay attention to History class!"

"I spent most of my time reading history books and training because of my grandpa anyway..."

"Training...training what?"

"My ancestor's swordsmanship style. It was passed down since the beginning of Warring States period in Japan."

"Ah...is that why you're so good at kendo? Although, are you even from this time and age, Kazupi? Most teenagers nowadays would rather want to be the hokage or a harem king..."

"...the hell are you talking about, you weirdo..."

"Just joking around, but seriously, not many teenagers would talk about this stuff."

"It can't be helped, my family is old fashioned since they believe that a son of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu can't be weak."

"All you need to do now is wander around, moving around town to town helping others in need and ending your sentences in -de gozaru."

"Huh? What was that? Anyway...it's not like I don't like sword fighting. The training was often tough and sometimes life threatening...but I didn't mind."

"I guess that's why you joined the kendo club in St. Francesca? Because it was fun?"

"I joined because I never sparred with others before beside my grandpa and my father. It was a fun experience since some of the senpais are in the club were good, but they didn't put up too much of a challenge. I guess I should I aim for nationals, I guess?"

"Good luck with that then!" Oikawa boisterously clapped my shoulder. Then in a lower voice, "Hey, isn't that the guy you bumped into earlier?"

Oikawa pointed to a pale haired boy wearing the bright, reflective uniform standing next to an exhibit. He seemed to be deep in thought about the mirror on display, constantly furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're right. Well, everyone has to do the homework, so I guess he was heading here too."

"Yeah, but I've never seen someone like him at school before. Do you think he's a transfer student?"

"Oh...you actually made a good point for once..." St. Francesca was originally an all-girls school a few years ago, and there were barely any male students here. As a result, most of the males know each other unless they were from a different grade. "Maybe he's from a lower grade or something."

"How mean, Kazupi... but a younger student with such an attitude, it's a bit scary, don't you think?"

"I agree, but he is someone special I think..."

"Special? The hell do you mean Kazupi...wait, you can't be!"

Kazuto sighed. "No, I meant that he's probably a skilled martial artist. I can tell by his stance that he's well trained."

"...When did you become Vegeta, Kazupi? Do you have some sort of power scouter in your eye or something?"

"Anyone who's trained in martial arts can tell roughly how strong a person is. You begin to recognize such things like that from the person's aura and the way they carry themselves."

"You're beginning to sound weirder than me, Kazupi..."

"Oh? You're admitting that you're a weirdo? But, it's strange, there's no way that I would've not noticed someone that skilled at school."

"Psh, all good looking guys can go to hell for all I care. I'll remember to give his picture to the FFF Inquisition squad."

Kazuto smile faintly with a sweat drop on his forehead at his friend's proclamation. He then looked at the unknown student."

The unknown student scowled fiercely as he glared at the mirror. "Here...it begins..." He murmured silently. Kazuto can feel his killing intent rising, causing him to be a lot more wary about the unknown student, who looked like he was about to break down the exhibit.

"Oi, Kazupi. Earth to Kazupi." Oikawa waved his hands in front of Kazuto.

Taking his eyes off of the stranger, Kazuto reverted his attention back to Oikawa. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Stop fantasizing about that boy, you pervert and let's get going to finish the report!"

"Shut up..."

Kazuto began to leave with Oikawa, but he turned back to glance at the display. The mysterious boy wasn't there any more. He tried to shrug off the strange feeling about that guy and then left the room.

Throughout the day, Kazuto began to feel exasperated with Oikawa's ridiculous observations about the artifacts on display such as: "Hey, this was a gigantic pot for memna!", "Don't you think a little girl using this giant flail would be moe?", or "Wow, I bet they had Kamen Rider back then with these butterfly masks!" . Kazuto had to admit that it's probably some sort of talent that Oikawa has if he was able to fantasize like this. After Kazuto and Oikawa finished looking around the museum, the sun was setting. Oikawa began skipping off in the opposite direction towards his date, and Kazuto began heading back to the dormitories.

Kazuto couldn't shrug off the strange feeling he had about that mysterious boy. That amount of killing intent was a bit abnormal at the museum, and Kazuto couldn't tell whether he was actually a student at St. Francesca. If he was a student, then Kazuto would have recognized him immediately. It's obvious that he was one of the strongest people he had seen in his life. Tbere's no way Kazuto would've missed a guy like that.

By the time Kazuto reached the dorm, it had gotten extremely cold. '_I might as well warm myself up with swings...'_ After dropping all of his bags in his room, Kazuto took out his shinai and stepped back outside and started swinging. The air was filled with the sound of crickets chirping and Kazuto's grunts. He quickly warmed up, and then he decided to head back on the path to the museum. _'I seriously hope I'm over thinking this...but that guy is seriously bugging me...' _ His father had once said that Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu originally was a sword style to kill people, but shortly after the Meiji Restoration, it developed into a sword style that protects the weak and upholds justice. '_I don't claim to be a defender of justice, but all of those lessons must have made my personality this way...'_

_'A person can't change himself that easily, I guess, but I must be crazy to be following this weird feeling in this cold...' _The full moon shined brightly onto Kazuto shivered. Kazuto paused for a second, as he heard something in darkness. Someone was coming down the path. Kazuto thought for a moment, then decided to hide himself behind one of the trees on the side. His heartbeat had never sounded louder than before. '_Take a deep breath Kazuto...remember those meditative techniques...'_

As he steeled himself, Kazuto stepped out behind the tree and called out to the person walking by. _'Now or never...'_ "Wait right there!"

It was the mysterious guy at the museum. He stopped and turned around, glaring at Kazuto. In one of his arms, there was a large object. The moonlight reflected light towards Kazuto as the guy turned around. _'It's that mirror back at the museum! I was right, this guy was up to something bad...'_

"...Who dares stand in my way...? What do you want...?" The mysterious person snarled.

"I don't want anything with you, except for that object in your hands! That's the mirror from the exhibit, right!?"

"..." The mysterious person remained silent, but his killing intent began to rise.

Kazuto, feeling his opponent's will to fight increase, raised his shinai in response. "Why did you steal it? You probably aren't even a student at St. Francesca, right!?"

"And...is that all you have to say...?" The guy swiftly moved and lunged at Kazuto.

Kazuto was able to predict where the strike will land and blocked the strike with his shinai. _'This guy is just as fast as Father.'_ "Hey, didn't you ever learn that stealing is bad?"

The guy seemed a bit surprised at how easily Kazuto blocked the attack. "You're in my way!" He roared.

Kazuto stepped backward to dodge the incoming attacks. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

As he said that, Kazuto realized that he was trying to aim for his vital spots. _ 'It'll be bad if one of those managed to connect cleanly on me.'_

"I don't care...just die!" The boy began to kick furiously at Kazuto.

'What is this guy...Sanji!?' Each kick was heavier than a sword blow and swift as an arrow. Kazuto parried one of his kicks, and then sidestepped as the mysterious assailant thrust forward with another. _'Time to make use of all of that swordsmanship training!'_ "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu – Ryukansen!" Kazuto stepped past the guy, spun around and attempt to strike his back.. However, the guy realized this and jumped forward to dodge the blow.

"Grr...you mongrel..."

"Says the guy who's stealing."

"Stealing, you say...? You mean this..." He lifted up the mirror. "There's no reason for you to need this, so there's no point in trying to stop me from taking it. If you don't want to die, then forget this and walk away now."

"That doesn't even make sense. Don't get full of yourself you thief."

"...What an idiot...I gave you a chance to live and you still insist on interfering with matters that do not concern you. Without the key to open the door, history shall not be rewritten and it will end here..."

"What are you talking about? What key?"

"Enough talk. Die!" The guy launched an attack in all directions. Kazuto instantly knew that he was aiming for his eyes, forehead, throat and temples. Kazuto crouched to avoid the blows to his head, then slashed upward. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu – Ryushosen!" Taking advantage of his lower positioning, Kazuto slashed upward attempting to strike his opposer's jaw.

The guy then rolled backwards to dodge the blow, but Kazuto still managed to hit him...or rather he managed to scrape the front of his uniform. The blow caused the mirror to roll out of his pocket, and it flew out into the air.

"Damn...the mirror!" The guy shouted out in desperation, trying to catch it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kazuto jumped out to catch the mirror as well. However, he collided with the guy and missed the mirror. The sound of bronze and glass shattering echoed into the night.

"You bastard..." The guy grabbed Kazuto by his collar. "How dare you do this to me!"

"You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place, you idiot!"

"You shouldn't have messed with matters that didn't involve you, you imbecile!"

"As if I can leave a thief alone!" Kazuto retorted, but then he noticed a bright light emanating from the shattered mirror .

"Damn it...it has begun again."

The light grew, enveloping both Kazuto and the mysterious guy until Kazuto could see nothing but white. Kazuto tried to move, but his limbs refused to respond. Fear crept into Kazuto's heart. "Damn it, what's going on!?" He couldn't even open his eyes anymore as the brightness was too much for him.

"It's useless...there's no going back, the key has been used." The boy snarled.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Be swallowed by the light, and try to survive what lies next! This is the punishment that has befallen you for breaking the key! Witness the truth of this world with your own eyes!"

Kazuto tried to asked for more information, but his consciousness was beginning to fade...and all was white.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koihime Musou, Shin Kohime Musou, or Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 2 – The Oath in The Peach Orchard Garden

Countless stars shined brightly in the sky. "Ne, Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan doesn't the sky look pretty right now?" A rose colored hair girl with a bright smile asked her two companions walking alongside her.

"Ah...you're right aneja! It's beautiful...!" The short red-haired girl of the group exclaimed. She was resting her spear on her shoulders, it was a wonder to see how she was able to lift something that was easily twice her size.

"Surely, it's a sight to behold." The tall girl with long flowing black hair that seemed to sparkle also agreed with her two companions. "Ah, we're about to reach the town."

"Yippee! Then we can get some meat to eat! I'm hungry nanoda!" The little girl rubbed her stomach.

"Hai hai, just wait a little bit longer, Rinrin-chan. Ne, Aisha-chan. Do you think we'll be able to find the Messenger of Heaven like Kanro-sama said here in this town?" The rose colored hair girl asked.

"I have no doubt, Touka-sama. Kanro-sama's divinations have always been correct so far." The black haired girl named Aisha replied. "Surely, the Messenger of Heaven will help aid us against these turbulent times with the Yellow Turbans."

Touka nodded. They had began traveling together in order to search for the person who was said to descend from the heavens and will lead the country to peace and prosperity. The Yellow Turbans began to grow in power ever since a group of peasants began to rebel and armed themselves after famine, flood, and unemployment ravaged the north. It also didn't help that the Han Dynasty Central Government was losing its power as corrupt officials began to abuse their power and made the lives of peasants even worse through heavy taxation.

"Ah! Touka-aneja, Aisha-aneja, look at that in the sky!" Rinrin pointed towards the night sky enthusiastically. Both Touka and Aisha turned to see what Rinrin was pointing at...it was a bright star that shined across the sky and fell down towards the ground..

"Touka-sama! That must be the sign that Kanro-sama spoke of! It looks like we're on the right path!" Aisha proclaimed.

"Aisha-chan! Rinrin-chan! We must hurry!" Touka smiled.

"Hai!" Both of them said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl with yellow twin tails that also curled into slight drills stared at the starry sky in the garden of a palace.

"Karin-sama, I have returned with the report." A tall girl with long black hair that had a single strand popping up knelt before the blonde girl.

"Good work, Shunran. As expected, we'll need to start recruiting more people to deal with these Yellow Turbans. I'm a little surprised at how organized they have gotten lately." Karin looked over the report that their spies have sent back. The Yellow Turbans may have been troublesome in the past, but lately, it seems they have been unifying themselves into a coherent army. If this keeps up, then it may soon become impossible to stop their full rampage.

"Karin-sama, I believe I may have found some promising talent for your army." Another girl, as tall as Shunran, but with blue short hair, knelt before Karin. She passed on profiles of aspiring warriors and strategists.

"Ah, good work to you too, Shuuran. I am not one to deny those with talent. With talented individuals at our side, we shall be able to stop this rebellion and realize our ambition."

"Karin-sama, look at that in the sky!" Shunran pointed out. Both Karin and Shuuran turned to look and saw a star that shined brilliantly through the sky.

"That must be the star that Kanro spoke about...this must signify that times will be changing..." Karin mused.

"Should we not go after and search for the one Kanro-sama spoke about...the Messenger of Heaven, Karin-sama?" Shunran inquired.

"Leave it be, we were told to suppress the Yellow Turbans in this area. We don't have time to be chasing rumors. If Heaven is on my side, then I will achieve my ambitions with or without the so-called Messenger of Heaven."

"As you say."

* * *

Under a canopy, a tall and pink haired woman poured herself a cup of wine and began pouring for an equally as tall and black haired woman with glasses. "It's a such a nice night to be drinking, ne, Meirin...?"

Meirin sighed. "To you, every night is a nice night to be drinking, Sheren."

"Ah, how mean, Meirin." Sheren pouted. "The Yellow Turbans seem to have been rising in power lately..."

"It's a little shocking to see it happen this quickly, but it's not like it was unexpected. I already began to instruct Rikuson to prepare our army." Meirin commented.

"As expected of Meirin, you seem to be always prepared!" Sheren smiled, then frowned silently. "It's probably likely that Renfa and Shaoren will be involved in war soon. Even though it was our mother's wish to unite this country, I still worry it might be too early for them to get involved with this. If it was possible, I would rather bloody my hands than let them."

"Don't worry. Renfa-sama and Shaoren-sama are studying hard to become capable leaders. Also, they are being supported by Kannei, Shutai, Ryomo, and Kogai. Nothing bad will happen to them. Plus, you have me as well. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens." Meirin reassured.

"You always do know what to say, Meirin." Sheren took Meirin's hand into hers. Gazing into each other's eyes, they were slowly drawing closer. Then sudden, a bright white light shone through the sky.

Both Sheren and Meirin followed the star's path with their eyes.

"As expected of Kanro-sama, her divination of a falling star was true after all." Meirin remarked.

"The Messenger of Heaven, eh...I wonder who it'll be. Although if they get in our way, I'll cut them down whether or not they were chosen from the Heavens." Sheren laughed.

"As expected from Sheren...either always looking for wine or looking for fights." Meirin chuckled.

"It can't be helped...they are the joys of my life: family, good drink and food, good fights...and you, Meirin." Sheren caressed Meirin's hand.

"Sheren..."

* * *

Birds filled the sky with their joyous chirping. Kazuto began to wake up, slowly opening his eyes. The bright sunlight shined until his eyes adjusted as he saw the blue sky.

"_...It's morning...? I guess today will be a nice day...wait a moment...why can I see the sky...?" _Kazuto sluggishly stirred around, confused. _"...Shouldn't I be in my dorm right now...? I remember having a weird dream where I fought a strong guy with our school's uniform...wait a moment! That wasn't a dream, was it? Ah, better get ready for school...why didn't my alarm ring?"_

Kazuto slowly got up and began to look around. _"Whoa...forget about going to school...where am I?"_ From what he could see, none of the scenery looked familiar. It looked like he was in some sort of rural area... _"Did I sleepwalk into the park or something...but wait, I don't think St. Francesca's park looked like this...and there are mountains over there...WAIT WHAT!? MOUNTAINS!?"_

With that observations, Kazuto woke up immediately. _"That doesn't look like Mt. Fuji...maybe it's Mt. Moon...ah, what am I thinking about?"_ Kazuto began took a deep breath, slowly calming himself with each breath.

Kazuto pinched the bridge of his nose and began to think about what happened yesterday. _"Okay, I went to school...then I had kendo club activities. Right, then Oikawa showed up and we went to the museum to do our report...that's where we bumped into that strange guy...THAT GUY! That's right, he was the one who stole the mirror from the museum's exhibit. He then attacked me and I defended myself, but the mirror broke All I can remember then is a bright light..."_

This was still a little confusing to Kazuto. _"If I passed out back then, then someone should have seen me. Then again, I'm in some strange place that I don't recognize so I guess it's safe to assume that I'm not near St. Francesca. Did I get kidnapped by that guy or something...?"_

A loud growling noise came from Kazuto's stomach. _"Ah...I didn't eat dinner last night and I missed breakfast too...so tired..."_ Kazuto laid on the ground, beginning to fall asleep.

A moment later...

"Well well...what do we have here..." A snide voice sounded out.

"Hey aniki, I haven't seen clothes like these around!" A high pitched voice spoke excitedly.

"Clothes...look...expensive..." A low, deep voice spoke slowly.

_'Ah...what's with all this noise...can't a guy get some sleep around here...?'_ Kazuto grumbled.

"Hey aniki, what should we do with him?"

"Take off his clothes, we can probably get some good money for them."

"Hey, Fatso, you heard aniki, help me take his stuff."

"We...could...just...wake...him...up..." The one called Fatso shook Kazuto around. "Wake...up!"

"Ah...shut up Oikawa, let me sleep a bit! You're being too noisy..." Kazuto murmured.

"What...does...he...mean...by...OIKAWA?"

"Ah, you're doing it too slow Fatso." The pale tall man with the snide voice kicked at Kazuto.

"Ow, the hell you're doing Oikawa!" Kazuto woke up immediately.

"Finally awake now, aren't you, bastard! Now take off your clothes and give them to us!" The snide one raised his sword up.

"Huh?" Kazuto glanced the three people before him. One was short and scrawny, one was tall and menacing, and the other was a giant. They seem to all be wearing armor with yellow turbans around their heads, and they were holding swords threateningly. _"What...are these guys cosplaying as Yellow Turban rebels from the Three Kingdoms or something...? But...those swords look a little bit too real to be cosplaying with..."_

"What do you mean take off my clothes? What do you want?"

"Your clothes are nice and shiny! They'll probably fetch several gold pieces!"

"Haha, you guys are hilarious. This is just a school uniform you know?"

"I don't care what this "school" of yours is, but you heard me. Leave your clothes behind right now or we'll kill you."

"Huh?" _"Aren't these guys getting into their cosplay roles too much...?"_

"You heard aniki, you idiot. Take off your damn clothes now!"

"Take...them...off..."

"_Man...first I run into that mirror thief, and now I run into a trio of thugs that want to steal my clothes...just my luck. What's next, maybe I'll run into Lupin the Third or Kaito Kid..."_ "Look, I have no idea why you're trying to take my clothes, but you should stop." Kazuto looked around the area. _"I should still have my shinai around here somewhere...ah, there it is."_

"Stop? Or else what? You're going to fight us unarmed against three of us with swords?" The tall one laughed menacingly.

"Or else...I'll do exactly that!" Kazuto kicked the ground hard, causing dirt and dust to fly up and hit the three Yellow Turbans' eyes.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" The short one swung wildly around, temporarily blinded by the dust.

Kazuto took advantage of that and used a technique that his father said was developed after the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu changed from a style that killed to a style that protect. "Hiten Kasshin-ryu: Hadome!" Kazuto crossed his wrists and stopped the blade with the back of his hand. Then he strengthened his grip and jerked the sword away from the short thug and threw it away. Kazuto rolled back and then grabbed his shinai and delivered a thrust to the short thug's neck.

Kazuto was not out of danger yet since the fat giant and the tall one were able to see again. The fat one swung heavily at Kazuto. He may be big and strong, but he was too slow for Kazuto. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Ryushosen!" Kazuto evaded the attack, leaped, and smashed his shinai under the giant's jaw, knocking him out.

"You bastard...don't think you can escape from this after what you did to Shorty and Fatso!" The tall one slashed rapidly at Kazuto. It was clear to Kazuto that these three guys had little training in swordsmanship and merely used their size and numbers to overwhelm their opponent. Kazuto managed to evade all the wide swings and countered with a simple thrust to the chest.

"Wow...Onii-chan is pretty strong..."

Kazuto turned around to see three girls behind him. One was short and was holding a spear that was definitely too big for her. The other was a black haired beauty that wielded an elegant spear that had a dragon designed on it. The last girl was breathing quite hard.

"Mou...Aisha-chan and Rinrin-chan are fast..." The rose-haired girl panted.

"Sorry Touka-sama, it couldn't be helped after we saw him under attack by these Yellow Turbans. Although he was able to hold them off by himself." The black haired girl remarked with admiration.

Shorty woke up and paled after seeing the newcomers and their weapons. "Hey, Aniki...Fatso...wake up, we got some more company!"

The tall one and fat giant slowly got up and raised their swords. Kazuto, preparing to fight again, got into a stance.

"Let us fight with you, Onii-chan! Rinrin and Aisha are pretty strong." The little girl proclaimed and readied her spear.

"Okay, I don't know who you all are, but thanks!" Kazuto smiled.

"You swines, you can either flee now or choose to face the three of us right now!" The girl named Aisha proclaimed majestically.

"This is bad...oi Shorty...Fatso, we're leaving!" "Right with you, aniki!" "...Leaving..." The three thugs ran away, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"...That was a close one...thanks." Kazuto sighed.

"Are you alright?" The rose haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I am, they didn't managed to hit me, but who are all of you?" Kazuto stared at the three girls. They were a lot prettier than some of the girls in St. Francesca's, and that was saying something since it used to be a prestigious all-girls school.

"Ah, that's good to hear. Let me introduce myself. My family name is Ryu, my first name is Bi, and my common name is Gentoku."

"Rinrin's name is Chohi nanoda!" The little girl grinned.

"My family name is Kan, my first name is U, and my common name is Unchou. It's a pleasure to meet you." The black haired girl stated.

Kazuto blinked. _"Ryubi, Chohi, Kanu...? The three famous people of Peach Orchard Vow from the Three Kingdoms era? But...they were men, weren't they?"_

"Ano...would you grace us with your name?" Ryubi asked.

"Ah, sorry for being rude. My name is Hongo Kazuto. Thank you for helping me against those thugs."

"There's no need to thank us, it was our duty to help protect the Messenger of Heaven." Kanu said proudly.

"The Messenger of Heaven...? What is that?"

"Weeks ago, an oracle named Kanro-sama had a divination. She foretold that from the stars, a Messenger of Heaven will descend and help bring peace and prosperity. We heard of this and began searching for the Messenger of Heaven." Ryubi explained.

"Last night, we saw a big shiny star fall down from the sky! That's why we were able to find you, onii-chan!" Rinrin exclaimed.

"Furthermore, your very clothes seem to emanate with the light of Heaven. Would it not be proof that you are the Messenger of Heaven?" Kanu added.

"That's because they're made from polyester, which reflects light."

"Po-ly-es-ter? Heaven has strange words. Although, your clothes are indeed very beautiful." Ryubi admired.

Kazuto was still confused by their sudden looks of admirations. "By the way...where are we exactly?

This place doesn't look like any place in Japan to my knowledge."

"Ja-pan...? Where is that? Is that the Heavens from where you came from, Hongo-sama?" Ryubi inquired.

"Wait a minute...this isn't Japan?"

"We are currently in the Zhuo District of the Youzhou Province as you can tell by the mountain ridge alongside Mt. Wutai in the distance. There's a village a short distance to the west from here." Kanu explained.

"_Hmm...Mt. Wutai? If I remember correctly from my grandpa's history books, it's a famous mountain in China known to be one of the Four Sacred Mountains for Chinese Buddhism. Although, I'm not sure how far Buddhism has progressed in this era. It's probably safe to assume that I'm no longer in Japan. Furthermore, based on their names, it's possible that I may have somehow have been transported to China during the Three Kingdoms period."_

"It's not quite exactly Heaven, but it was where I came from originally. I think I somehow stepped into a time slip into the past 1800 years from my time." Kazuto explained.

"...Time...slip?" All the girls looked confused at the terminology.

"It means...I came from the future...I think..." Kazuto rubbed the back of his head.

Then a loud noise erupted from Kazuto's stomach. Everyone else looked surprised as Kazuto blushed as he grabbed his stomach "Ah...sorry about that...I didn't eat anything since yesterday..."

"Ah ha, onii-chan, let's go eat together! The town nearby sells delicious dim sum!" Chohi pulled onto Kazuto's arm.

"Hey Rinrin, don't be too clingy onto Hongo-sama!" Kanu scolded.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Although, is it okay that I eat with you all? I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure you're quite hungry, it's better to think about your health!." Ryubi smiled brightly.

* * *

Two figures clothed in white stood far off in the distance, staring at the tall browned hair boy and the three girls that accompanied him. "So...he has arrived in this world..."

"As according to the plan, we'll let him play around in this world for now. Eventually he'll prove useful to us."

"And so the waiting begins...you better enjoy your moment of peace...Hongo Kazuto..."

* * *

A chill flowed down the back of Kazuto while he was eating a piece of shumai.

"What's wrong, onii-chan?"

"No, nothing...it must be my imagination.. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why are you called Rinrin?"

"Because that's Rinrin's true name nanoda!"

"...True name?"

"Everyone has their own true names which they only share to those they trust and value the most. It's also considered extremely rude and an insult to their honor if you use their true name without their consent." Kanu explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, Chohi."

"It's okay, Rinrin doesn't care about that. Onii-chan can call me anything nanoda!"

Kazuto smiled at the girl's optimism. He was rather surprised at how much she could eat for having such a small body. As the four of them had finished eating, they were walked out of the streets after paying. Then he paused when he hears whispers from the local populace.

"Did you hear the Yellow Turban Rebel Army is growing rapidly?"

"Ah, how scary...and yet our government still hasn't been doing anything to stop them..."

"Things might get tough around here too...I heard the Rebels were growing in activity near here..."

"That's right...there are rumors from nearby provinces that the Rebels ransacked their towns..."

Kazuto frowned silently. Ryubi and Kanu caught his saddened look, but did not press the matter as they continued walking down the path. Eventually, they find themselves upon an orchard of peach blossoms. The wind rustled through the tops of the trees, causing a flurry of blossoms to drop down upon them.

"Wah, it's so beautiful!" Rinrin gasped.

"Mhmm, you're right Rinrin-chan! It's amazing..." Ryubi was amazed.

"They remind me of the cherry blossoms back in my world." Kazuto smiled as he reminisces.

"As expected from Heaven to have such magnificent beauty." Kanu nodded.

"No...my world is not that special..." Kazuto shrugged his shoulders. "By the way...I heard from the town people about the Yellow Turbans...is it really getting that bad?"

"As you can see, Hongo-sama, that our country is in tumultuous time right now. The Yellow Turbans are rising in power with every day. That is why Aisha, Rinrin, and I decided to seek for the Messenger of Heaven to help bring peace back to the country."

"That's right, the three of us didn't know what to do nanoda..."

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't think I'm this Messenger of Heaven that you speak of...I'm just merely a student back in my world."

"But Onii-chan, you were able to fight back those three thugs by yourself before! I haven't seen someone use techniques like yours!"

"Well, that's because I have been trained by my grandfather and father to inherit our ancestors' swordsmanship style, the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, since I was a kid."

"I am amazed to have meet someone with such dedication to their familial duties. Surely with your skills, you can help us fight against the Yellow Turbans." Kanu nodded.

"I'm not sure about that...I mean...I never fought in a war before, much less even a small battle. The fight I had with the three thugs was the most dangerous I ever been in..."

"Were there no wars in Heaven, Hongo-sama?" Ryubi asked.

"I can't say that there wasn't war in my world, but it was peaceful where I lived. Even if I say that I was to inherit my family's style, it was just a matter of tradition. I'm just still a student. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

"No no, it's our fault for making such assumptions on you. I'm sorry Hongo-sama." Ryubi and the girls look crestfallen.

"_...They look really sad...even if I'm not this Messenger of Heaven, could I not help them? What kind of man would I be if I refused to help these girls? Grandpa would've killed me. I would be insulting my ancestors' wishes to protect."_

"Say...people will unite under this Messenger of Heaven, will they?" Kazuto asked hesitantly.

"Of course. The people are waiting for the hero who will help bring peace to their lives. They will warmly welcome the Messenger of Heaven and will gladly for them!" Kanu exclaimed.

"Then...will it be possible to gather enough volunteer soldiers if they were to unite under the Messenger of Heaven?"

"Yes because everyone has heard of Kanro-sama's divinations before. Her previous divinations came true after all. If they knew that Messenger of Heaven was real, they will have hope that peace will come in the future." Ryubi explained.

"...Okay then. I don't consider myself a Messenger of Heaven, but I will help you all fight against the Yellow Turbans. That way, you'll be able to gather enough volunteers for an army, right?"

"What you will be true, but Hongo-sama, you don't have to do this if you aren't the Messenger of Heaven." Ryubi replied.

"Even so, I will be disgracing my ancestors if I refused to fight when I am able to. I also do have some knowledge on tactics, if that may help."

"Your skills are indeed great from what I saw, and it will be helpful if you do know tactics, but why would you go so far to help us?" Kanu inquired.

"...I'm not that cold-hearted to refuse to help three beautiful girls when they're in trouble..."

"...Wow, onii-chan, that was a bit embarassing right there..." Rinrin and the others blushed.

"Ah ha...anyway, I'm not the one to decide that I should am the Messenger of Heaven or not. You three can believe what you want, I won't stop you from doing so. However, for now, you can use me as the Messenger of Heaven for your means, but promise me this. If I ever become unworthy to have that title, then abandon me. I don't want anyone to suffer because of this lie."

"But Hongo-sama...is that what you really want to do? It seems a bit...sad..." Ryuubi frowned.

"Yes, I think I've thought about the good and bad merits about doing this. As a man and the successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, I have made my decision to help you all. If anything, I am more sorry that I have to force this lie upon you all."

"No, it wouldn't do for us to refuse your help nor should you be sorry about this." Ryubi smiled gently. "If anything...this just further proves that you're really the Messenger of Heaven." She then looked at Kanu and Chohi. Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan, I think we have found our Lord."

"Wait...your Lord...?"

Kazuto's eyes widened as Ryuubi, Kanu, and Chohi bowed before him.

"I, Ryuubi Gentoku, hereby acknowledge Hongo Kazuto-sama as my Lord. Please call me by my true name, Touka as a sign as my trust and treat me as your vassal."

"I, Kanu Unchou, hereby acknowledge Hongo Kazuto-sama as my Lord. My true name is Aisha and I promise to serve you as your retainer."

"Rinrin will protect Onii-chan nanoda!"

"Wait a moment, stand up. You don't have bow in front of me like that. If anything, I would like for us to be friends instead."

"My Lord, you're really kind, aren't you?" Ryubi laughed.

"Hehe, Onii-chan looks embarrassed."

"I look forward to working with you, My Lord." Aisha smiled.

"Alright, I don't know much about being a Lord, but let's work hard together."

Under the flowing peach blossoms, Aisha raised her spear. "The four of us have come forth!"

Tohka raised her sword. "From this day forward, we together shall uphold justice with all our power!"

Rinrin raised her spear. "We shall save and protect those in need with all our hearts!"

Kazuto raised his shinai. "Together we shall perform our duty and bring peace to this land!"

The four of them clashed their weapons and cheered out.

* * *

Note about the characters:

_I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter. _

Ryubi – Liu Bei – Touka

Kanu – Guan Yu – Aisha

Chohi – Zhang Fei – Rinrin

Sousou – Cao Cao – Karin

Kakouton – Xiahou Dun – Shunran

Kakouen – Xiahou Yuan – Shuuran

Sonsaku – Sun Ce – Sheren

Sonken – Sun Quan – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu – Zhou Yu – Meiren

Rikuson – Lu Xun – Non

Kannei – Gan Ning – Shishun

Shutai – Zhou Tai – Minmei

Ryomo – Lu Meng – Ashe

Kogai – Huang Gai – Sai

Ryofu – Lu Bu – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, Rurouni Kenshin or anything that may appear or referred to in this Fanfiction.

Chapter 3 – The Beginnings of Greatness

Off in an unknown place, countless robed people in white were standing in attendance in a vast hall. At the front of the hall, their leader was listening to reports on the status of each province, while the others were making small talk. Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened, and two robed men walked into now quiet room.

The leader smiled sinisterly at the new arrivals. "Ah finally...we were expecting you two, Saji and Ukitsu." She tilted her head at the two man. "So...how is our so-called Messenger of Heaven doing...?"

The pale-haired man named Saji lifted his hood and revealed a massive scowl. The other man, Ukitsu just smirked at his companion and then readjusted his glasses. "He arrived in this world as of yesterday. He seems to have made contact with Ryubi, Kanu, and Chohi."

"Good. His association with one of the major factions in this history with allow him to fulfill his purpose to us eventually. Now, give us a status report on the Yellow Turbans. Am I correct that the Yellow Turbans are following our orders?"

"Yes...we have united them under the influence of the three Cho sisters. All we had to do was _persuade_ the poor girls. The Yellow Turbans are mindlessly following their every command for now. There are a few groups that are not fully assimilated in the main force yet It might take several weeks until they're ready for our plan. "

"I see. I don't expect great things from a bunch of thugs, but their sheer numbers will make do for now. On to the next part of our agenda. Have you ascertain the locations of the treasures...?"

"One of them is in Luo Yang, but we do not know which of the three. As for the other two, we do not know where they are yet..."

"Very well, it'll have to do for now." The woman nodded. "Perhaps the Yellow Turban will buy us enough time for us infiltrate Luo Yang and take over the government. Although, the growing corruption within the Imperial Palace will make it easier for us. Those pathetic eunuchs are too busy worrying about their wealth to even consider the Yellow Turban threat. As for the location of the other two treasures, perhaps our little Messenger of Heaven will find them for us eventually."

Saji narrowed his eyes. _"__Hongo Kazuto...you'll soon regret ever trying to interfere with me back at the museum..."_

* * *

Kazuto suddenly sneezed and felt chills down his back again.

"Are you alright, Goshujin-sama (My Master)? You didn't catch a cold, did you?" Tohka sounded worried.

"No, I don't think I did. Just had a strange feeling for a moment there." Kazuto shrugged. "Anyway, how far until we reach Pingyuan?"

"We should reach there by evening without incident." Aisha responded.

* * *

… _Flashback begins_ ...

The day before, all four of them pledged to work together to bring an end to the war and help the people in any way they can. Based on his knowledge of the Three Kingdoms era, he decided to ask Touka whether if she knew Kosonsan. _"If I remember correctly, Ryubi and his fellow brothers enlisted themselves under Kosonsan to help defend the people against the Yellow Turbans."_

Touka was surprised as the sudden question. "Kosonsan...Kosonsan...who was that again?" Touka closed her eyes. "Ah! Now I remember! Kosonsan is Pairen-chan! I nearly forgot who she was."

Kazuto, Aisha, and Rinrin had gigantic sweat marks behind them.

"Didn't you study under the same teacher, Touka?" Kazuto looked amazed.

"Ah ha, you're getting old if you're already forgetting stuff, Touka-oneechan," Rinrin laughed.

"How mean, Rinrin-chan. I'm not getting too old! For some strange reason, everyone of our classmates tended to forget who she is." Touka pouted, but then she looked at Kazuto questioningly. "But how did you know that Pairen-chan and I studied together under the same teacher?"

"I have my ways, don't worry about it." Kazuto winked. _"I doubt they'll believe that I know it because they're from a story based on the Three Kingdoms period in China. Plus, I'm not sure if all I know will be correct in the future."_

"Onii-chan is the Messenger of Heaven for a reason nanoda!"

"As expected from Goshujin-sama. However, what do you know about Kosonsan-dono?" Aisha inquired.

"Do you know where she is right now, Touka? If my reasoning is correct, then we might be able to ask for her help."

"Eh. I think she's serving under Enshou-san right now in Pingyuan the last time I heard from her, but what kind of help are going to ask from her?"

"If I'm correct, then we can work together with her to help fight against the Yellow Turbans. If you two were friends, then it's possible that she'll agree."

"I see. That's a good plan, Goshujin-sama." The three girls agreed with Kazuto and then set forth to Pingyuan.

… _Flashback ends …_

* * *

The four travelers found themselves near a stream of water. Kazuto felt a bit fatigued after having to walk several miles in one go.

"We should probably take a short break then."

"Ah good idea, we've been walking since this morning." Touka sat down on a large rock and stretched her arms upward. "The breeze here feels really refreshing."

"Aisha! Rinrin feels hungry, is it time to eat yet nanoda?" Rinrin rubbed her stomach as it growled.

"It's probably best if we eat now before continuing then." Aisha set down her weapon and her belongings and took out a large bag. The aroma of nikuman flowed through the air; they had bought them just before leaving the previous village.

While they were eating, Kazuto decided to get to know them better. "So how did you three meet each other?"

"Aisha-chan and Rinrin-chan met each other first." Touka remarked.

"That is correct, Rinrin's and my family were close to each other so we grew up like siblings. While we grew up, both of us were trained by a retired weapons master in the village."

"That's right, nanoda! Our teacher was so strong, both Aisha and Rinrin haven't beaten her yet."

"Oh, that reminds me of how I had to spar with my grandfather and father. I still haven't beat them once either."

"Everything was peaceful..." Rinrin's tone became more and more quiet. "...Until the day the Yellow Turbans attacked the village."

"Both Rinrin and I were away from the village at the time, looking for herbs to treat an infection for one of the animals on the farm of a neighbor's. We were gone for the whole day, as it was nighttime. When we were near the village, we saw smoke rising."

Kazuto was clearly shocked, while Touka was just quiet with teary eyes.

"It was terrible. Aisha and Rinrin got there too late as most of the village were destroyed. We tried to look for survivors nanoda."

"...We were getting desperate to find someone alive...and we spotted our teacher in the middle of the town. She was wounded fatally and knew she would not live much longer. She told us that the Yellow Turbans pillaged the town right when we left."

* * *

… _Flashback begins_ …

Rinrin and Aisha ran into the village as fast as they could the moment they saw the pillars of smoke. Both of them gasped as their precious village was now in ruins.

"Rinrin! We need to split up and find survivors!"

"I'm on it nanoda!"

Both Rinrin and Aisha went through the buildings, hoping to see someone, but all they saw were bodies of dead people with Yellow Turbans and the villagers.

"Is anyone still here!" Both of them cried out, longing to hear an answer. Then Rinrin spotted someone they knew very well.

"Aisha, Rinrin found shishou! (Master!) Come quickly, Aisha!"

"Really!? I'm coming!" Aisha ran towards Rinrin and her eyes widened at the amount of blood that their shishou was covered in. "SHISHOU!"

"...Is that you two...Rinrin...Aisha..." Their teacher coughed out blood. "I'm...glad...that you are both all right..."

"Shishou, hold on a second! We'll find a doctor! Rinrin, let's look for something that can bind her wounds!" Aisha panicked.

"Don't...bother...my time is nearly over...I need to tell you something...before I leave..."

"Don't talk like that, shishou!" Both Rinrin and Aisha cried out, tears running down their eyes.

"...Two things...you need to know...the Yellow Turbans...ransacked the town...however...not everyone...is gone...one of us...spotted them...before they attacked...those...who could not fight...were evacuated to a safe location...in the cave nearby...you need to find them..." Aisha and Rinrin nodded and each held onto their teacher's hand.

"The other thing is...something I need to give you two...you two are the greatest students that I...ever had...with...enough experience...both of you will become...great warriors...greater than I ever was..." She coughed out even more blood.

"Shishou! Damn it...I'll kill those swines who did this to our village and you!" Aisha cursed in anger.

"Rinrin will too!"

Their teacher suddenly gripped their hands harder. "...Don't...let anger and hatred into your hearts...Aisha...Rinrin...otherwise...you will just become like them...promise me...to only fight to...help the people...and not...for vengeance...promise me that..."

"Yes...I promise, shishou." Aisha vowed.

"Rinrin...will too...shishou." Rinrin bawled.

"Good...then...the...last thing...I'll give...you two...are...your weapons as proof that you have nothing else to learn from me...they...are...hidden...inside...my room...promise to...use them for great things...you two...are like the daughters...I never had...I am...proud...to have known you two..." Aisha and Rinrin felt their sensei's grip slackened.

"No...no...don't leave us shishou...we still have much to learn from you...shishou!"

"Waaaaahaaah"

The two girls cried out into the night where only the souls of the dead could hear them...

… _Flashback ends_ …

* * *

"After shishou passed away...Aisha and Rinrin began looking for the other villagers."

"We managed to find them...and slowly began to rebuild the village as the days go on. Nearly half of the villagers died from the raid."

"I'm sorry to have brought up bad memories." Kazuto didn't know what to say to that...what could he say? He too knew the pain of losing close ones, not on the same scale as Aisha and Rinrin, but his mother had passed away due to illness when he was young. There wasn't anything that anyone could've said to make him feel better. That was probably why he devoted himself into training to learn his family's swordsmanship style...and his grandfather knew that. That was why he was so strict during training to help Kazuto deal with the pain.

"No, it's alright Goshujin-sama...both Rinrin and I have come to terms to it by now."

"It doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt, Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan." Touka hugged both Rinrin and Aisha. "I'm here for you now...and so is Goshujin-sama."

Kazuto nodded and smiled gently at the three girls.

"Onee-chan...onii-chan..." Rinrin sparked up and gave her usual smile.

"Touka-sama...thank you..." Aisha nodded, grateful for the comfort. "It was months after we rebuilt the village that we began hearing rumors about how the Yellow Turbans were rising in power lately."

"Rinrin and Aisha could not stay still after hearing that. We did not want other people to have to go through like we did nanoda."

"That's correct. After we paid our respects to our teacher, we found what she left behind for us. This Green Dragon Crescent Blade..." Aisha laid a hand on her pole arm.

"And Rinrin's Viper Spear nanoda!"

"In order to fulfill our promise to our shishou. both of us bid farewell to the other villagers to help those who cannot fight against the Yellow Turbans. After days of traveling, we ran into Touka-sama."

"That's right. At that time, I was trying to sell straw mats and sandals that my mother and I had made at the city. However, on my way back home, I ran into some Yellow Turbans."

* * *

… _Flashback begins_ …

Touka was skipping down the worn down road, humming pleasantly. Today was such a good day at the market since Touka managed to sell all of her mats and sandals. "Hahaue (Honored mother) will be pleased to hear this!"

Touka slowed down a bit after hearing loud, rambunctious voices up the road. It was a group of five men, each one was wearing partial sets of armor, and they all had weapons. Touka would've mistaken them for volunteer soldiers if it wasn't for the bright yellow turbans around their heads. Touka paled and hoped that they would not interact with each other; she had heard the rumors of the terrible things the Yellow Turbans were doing.

"Well, well...what do we have here...?" One of them spotted Touka, and the rest quickly converged around her in a circle.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing walking alone...?" Another snickered.

"...Um...what do you want with me misters...?" Touka murmured.

"Hey idiot, your ugly face is scaring her!" Four of them broke into roaring laughter.

"Shut up you assholes. Hey, little girl. How about you play around with us for a bit...?"

"I'm sorry misters, I have to go and help my hahaue." Touka took small steps backwards. and her hand slowly reached for the sheath to her ancestral sword.

"Don't be like that." One of them started to grab Touka.

Touka drew her sword and yelled out, "Please step aside!"

"Owa...how scary!" All five of them laughed at Touka. "You know what...that's a pretty sword you have there, little girl. How about you give that to us, and we'll let you go on your way to your mother?"

Touka glanced at her sword as it shined radiantly with the sunlight reflected on it. Give up her sword? Her mother had told that it's a valued family heirloom that was passed down for generations. There's no way that she would give up that.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse. Please let me go through." Touka clenched the hilt of her sword harder.

"Or else what sweetie?" The group sneered.

"Or else you'll get beat up by Rinrin nanoda!" A high pitched voice rang out.

"You swines, what are doing trying to gang up on this lone person? Have you no honor at all?" Another voice spoke with disdain.

The group turned around to see a tall black haired girl and a short red-haired girl walking towards them; each of them were holding elegantly designed but deadly weapons.

"Well, well. Friends of yours, sweetie?" Touka shook her head; she has not seen such a beautiful tall girl nor such a cute little girl in her life before. "Well, it doesn't matter...there's five of us and only three of you...you all should be good little girls and be obedient!"

Both of the girls moved so fast that the thugs didn't react when two of them got suddenly knocked out. "What the...!?" The remaining three stared in disbelief.

"Ahem...you were saying something about outnumbering us, baka-oniichan?" The little girl smirked annoying.

"You little whores...get them!" The three raised their swords and charged recklessly at the two female warriors.

If they were experienced fighters, then they would've noticed what a hopeless aspect it was. The tall black-haired girl used the shaft of her elegant dragon pole arm to knock one of the bandits out and then swiftly maneuvered with the momentum to knock the second one out. The short girl just used brute force and smashed through the sword of the last one and sent him flying a good distance. Touka's eyes widened at how easily they took out the Yellow Turbans.

"...Um...that was amazing you two! I'm really grateful! Thank you very much for saving me from them." Touka bowed deeply towards the two.

"Please, you don't have to bow to us!" The black-haired girl tried to stop Touka from bowing.

"That's right, onee-chan! Rinrin and Aisha helped because we wanted to nanoda!"

"Still, I've never seen such strong and beautiful warriors before! My family name is Ryu and my first name is Bi. Please to meet you two." Touka smiled brightly.

"Please, you're exaggerating too much. My family name is Kan, and my name is U." Aisha kowtowed.

"Rinrin's Chohi! Nice to meet you, Ryubi-oneechan!"

Then suddenly, Rinrin's stomach grumbled.

Touka looked surprised for a moment. "Ah, you must be hungry. My house is nearby here, you two should come and eat with my mother and me!"

"Eh? Really, onee-chan?"

"Hey Rinrin! We couldn't impose on your hospitality Ryubi-dono." Then at the very moment, Aisha's stomach started to grumble as well, her body betraying her at the last moment.

"See, Aisha is hungry as well!"

"...Shut up, Rinrin..." Kanu's cheeks and ears were bright red.

"Hai hai, let's hurry to my house. It's the least I can do to help the very people that helped me." Touka started to push Aisha's back towards the road.

They had made some small talk on the way to Touka's house. Touka explained to Rinrin and Aisha that her mother and she made items out of straw for a living and that she was on the way home from the market. Rinrin and Aisha explained that they were trying to see what they can do to stop the Yellow Turbans from attacking more innocent people. They finally reached the doorway.

"Hahaue! Hahaue! I've returned from the city!"

"Ara, Touka. You were a bit late than usual, nothing bad happened I hoped?" Footsteps were heard from inside, and a woman with slightly darker hair than Touka's popped out. "I see that we have visitors as well?"

"Yes, Hahaue! These two helped me from trouble on the road just a moment ago. They are famished so I decided to repay them with a good meal!"

"Oh? Thank you for looking after my clumsy daughter." Touka's mother bowed. "Please come in."

"Please, it's all right. If anything, we're sorry for imposing ourselves on you." Aisha bowed.

"Thank you, obaa-san!" Rinrin bowed as well.

"It's nothing special...now, I shall begin to prepare a meal. It would be disastrous if our guests were to taste Touka's cooking."

"Mou, hahaue...you didn't need to add that last part." Touka pouted, while Aisha and Rinrin laughed.

After they finished eating, Rinrin burped. "Thank you for the meal, obaa-san! It was delicious!"

"Hey, Rinrin, where are your manners? I'm sorry about my companion's behavior."

"It's alright. It's considered a compliment for a cook if one enjoys a meal such a thoroughly as Chohi-dono." Touka's mother then looked at Touka. "Now, my daughter, please tell me what has happened to you today."

"Yes, Hahaue." Touka explained how she was walking home after selling out all of her products at the market, and how she ran into the group of Yellow Turbans. She told her mother how they wanted to take her sword away, but she refused to give it up to them. She thought that she was going to be mugged if Rinrin and Aisha didn't show up at that time.

"I see. Then, Kanu-dono, Chohi-dono, I must offer you my utmost gratitude for saving the life of my daughter." Touka bowed alongside her mother.

"Don't worry about it obaa-san and onee-chan. Rinrin and Aisha wanted to help! You don't need to thank us!"

"Rinrin, I mean, Chohi is right. Please raise your heads." Aisha looked apolegetic.

"No. There is one thing I must insist of you two. This involves you too, Touka. Now that the Yellow Turbans have been causing this much trouble, I cannot hide this from you much longer."

"Hahaue?"

"I am glad that you did not give up the sword, Touka. Your life may have been at risk, and if it were any other sword, I would not have been mad if you gave it away to save your life. However, this sword is not any special sword. It is the proof that you are one of the heirs to the Imperial Throne, Touka."

Touka, Aisha, and Rinrin looked shocked.

"What do you mean, Hahaue!?"

"I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you, Touka. I was told by your father before he passed away to teach you how to live with virtue and respect before you were told the truth of your heritage. Now that your life has been in danger, I cannot stay silent about this. It is your destiny and your responsibility by your royal blood to help this country. I have nothing else to teach you, as I believe I have tried my best to teach how to live a proper and noble life. Now you must go off and help others in need."

"Hahaue..."

"And now, I must selfishly ask you two, Kanu-dono and Chohi-dono. I must request that you protect Touka and aid her. Please, even though I have nothing to offer you two." Touka's mother bowed down.

"No, please. We have been rude to someone of such nobility. Forgive us instead." Aisha bowed.

"That's cool, onee-chan's a hime-sama nanoda!"

Touka was silent after the revelation. Memories flashed back to the lessons that her mother taught her. She made her decision as she wanted to help the people in any way she can.

"Kanu-dono...Chohi-dono...please, stand up. I may be of royal blood, but I have been raised like a commoner. You don't have to bow to me like that. I would for us to be friends instead. You can call me by my true name, Touka."

Aisha saw the sincerity in Touka's eyes and smiled. "My true name is Aisha. I'm pleased to have met you, Touka-sama."

"Rinrin is Rinrin, Touka-oneechan!"

"Hahaue, I understand what I have to do. As part of my responsibility due to my royal blood and witnessing part of what the Yellow Turbans are doing, I have to help those that I can. Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan, will you lend me your strength?"

"Of course, Touka-sama. Rinrin and I have been searching for a way to help stop the Yellow Turbans as well. It'll be our honor to help you."

"Yup, Rinrin and Aisha will protect you and everyone nanoda!"

Touka's mother smiled at the blossoming of a great sisterhood.

… _Flashback ends _...

* * *

"And that's how I met Aisha-chan and Rinrin-chan! We began traveling to the big cities and searched for those that needed our help. Then we heard about Kanro-sama's divination of a Messenger of Heaven coming to help bring peace to this country."

"And that's how we met you onii-chan!"

Kazuto was quiet, trying to absorb all he could from their stories.

"Goshujin-sama? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking that I may have been a little presumptuous towards you three. To hear that you three have such resolve compared to me makes me feel a little unsure. I can only hope that I can fulfill your expectations as best as I can."

"Don't worry about it Goshujin-sama, I'm sure you will be able to great things!" Touka tried to reassure Kazuto.

"That's right, onii-chan! You're stronger than most of people Rinrin has seen and you're pretty smart as well!"

"Rinrin is right. Even if you were not the Messenger of Heaven, your kind heart, strength, and talent are real enough. And don't forget that you can rely on us three."

Kazuto blushed at the sudden praise and rubbed the back of his head slowly. Then the brushes near their location started to rustled.

"...I'm sorry to have eavesdropped, but did one of you say that you are the Messenger of Heaven...?" A blue-haired woman walked out from behind the brush. The woman was dressed in white, and there were butterflies as a pattern on her sleeves. In one of her hands was a spear with a red tip, and in the other hand appeared to be a gourd for holding liquors.

Kazuto looked at the girl curiously, while Rinrin and Aisha readied their weapons in case the person planned to attack. "And, who may you be...?"

"Ara...I suppose I should introduce myself first before asking you so rudely. My family name is Chou, and my first name is Un."

Kazuto stared in amazement. Choun? This girl will be one of our nakama (companions) soon?

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the massive flashbacks and the seemingly lack of progression of plot. I had planned to introduce Pairen in this chapter, but other ideas popped up. I'm still thinking about the finer details about three sacred treasures as well, but I know what they'll be, just that I don't know how to introduce them into the story yet. Thank you for reading, and please review if you have any questions or complaints.

* * *

Note about the characters:

_I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter. _

Ryubi – Liu Bei – Touka

Kanu – Guan Yu – Aisha

Chohi – Zhang Fei – Rinrin

Sousou – Cao Cao – Karin

Kakouton – Xiahou Dun – Shunran

Kakouen – Xiahou Yuan – Shuuran

Sonsaku – Sun Ce – Sheren

Sonken – Sun Quan – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu – Zhou Yu – Meiren

Rikuson – Lu Xun – Non

Kannei – Gan Ning – Shishun

Shutai – Zhou Tai – Minmei

Ryomo – Lu Meng – Ashe

Kogai – Huang Gai – Sai

Ryofu – Lu Bu – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu

Saji – Zuo Ci

Ukitsu – Yu Ji

Kousonsan – Gongsun Zan – Pairen

Chouun – Zhao Yun - Sei


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, Rurouni Kenshin or anything that may appear or referred to in this Fanfiction.

Chapter 4 – All for One, One for All

"Hah! Huh! Hah!" The stench of sweat and loud shouts filled the air as thousands of soldiers in yellow armor swung their spears and swords, while the archers readied their bows.

"Switch formations! Faster! The enemy isn't going to wait for you! The lives of your fellow soldiers are at stake when you fail to get in formation fast enough!" A blue-haired woman in white shouted out to the soldiers.

"Shield bearers! You hold the responsibility to protect the front of our formation! What would happen to your comrades if you let the enemy charge through! Spear wielders! You hold the responsibility to repel charges! What would happen to your comrades if you thrust so weakly! Archers! You hold the responsibility of providing cover fire and staunching the rate of the charge of the enemy! What would happen to your comrades if you miss your mark!"

"Hah! Huh! Hah!" The soldiers were emboldened by the speech and sought to train even harder to make the general proud

Then, a rider on top of a white horse rode onto the camp and stopped before the general. The soldiers stopped for a moment to bow down to the newcomer. "Enough, you don't have to bow! Continue with your training!" She shouted towards the soldiers.

"Yes, My Lady!" The soldiers resumed their practice with their weapons.

The rider then addressed the woman in white directly. "Good work. It appears that the soldiers are being trained well, Choun."

"Yes, Hakukei-dono. They are able to change formations more swiftly than before. Formation practice will help us against the Yellow Turbans as they'll convert any disadvantage we may have into a favorable one."

"That is good to hear, but our aspects look grim." Kousansan frowned. "Our spies have reported that the Yellow Turbans are nearly forty thousand strong in the nearby area. Our forces are ten thousand short of that. I've tried to request for reinforcements, but Enshou declined saying that other cities are requiring protection as well."

"That can't be helped, I guess. However, numbers alone do not decide a battle. A good general would be able to help lead the soldiers, and a good tactician would be able to support the soldiers."

"You are correct, however, there aren't those with the capacity to lead an army besides you and myself. That itself is a problem that we must rectify before engaging with the Yellow Turbans. I'll have to think of something soon. You should take a break, Choun. I'll take over from here. "

"That is most appreciative of you, Hakukei-dono. Care not to overwork yourself as well." Choun bowed slightly, bid farewell to Kousonsan, and then she made towards her quarters.

Now that she was on break, she had decided to relax by drinking her favorite wine by the stream as the breeze would be refreshing. Not to mention that she could bring some menma (fermented bamboo shoots) as well. Choun smiled at the thought, and then she visited the local wine dealer. She purchased a gourd worths of wine, and then proceeded to head to the local market to purchase a jar of memna.

She rode out of the city on her horse, reflecting about what Kousonsan had said. _"There aren't those with the capacity to lead an army besides you and myself. That itself is a problem that we must rectify before engaging with the Yellow Turbans..."_

"_What Hakukei-dono said isn't false...we are lacking right now in capable generals and tacticians. That reminds me of Rin and Fu...I wonder how and what they're doing right now..."_

Before Choun decided to serve under Kousonsan, she was traveling with her two friends Kakuka and Teiiku. She smiled at how Kakuka often had a major nosebleed with her perverse fantasies, while Teiiku often fell asleep at the most random times. Despite their eccentricities, they were really smart though. Kakuka and Teiiku often devised great plans.

"_...We could use someone like Rin and Fu. The Yellow Turbans are getting too strong. Even though I am confident that Hakukei-dono and I can lead our soldiers to victory...there's no telling at what cost though..we either need more generals to lead our soldiers or tacticians to help exploit our enemies' weakness."_

Kakuka and Teiiku decided to look for a chance to serve Sousou, whom they heard was searching for talented people for her army. Though, it can also be said that Kakuka was awestruck as she saw Sousou and her army passing through the city they were staying in. Teiiku decided to go along to look after Kakuka, and Choun decided to look for a lord to serve under. The three of them went their separate ways, knowing that they might not meet each other again or that they may end up fighting each other one day.

Choun slowed down and dismounted. She tied the horse to a nearby tree and then made for the stream. She slowed down as she heard voices.

A proud and valiant voice ranged out "Rinrin is right. Even if you were not the Messenger of Heaven, your kind heart, strength, and talent are real enough. And don't forget that you can rely on us three."

Choun was shocked to hear that. _"Did she mention the Messenger of Heaven? The one that Kanro-sama foretold that would come down from Heavens and bring peace to the country?"_

Choun made her way through the brush and behold three females and one male. One of the girls had long flowing pinkish hair. Her smile was as bright as the sun. Another girl had long, sparking black hair and stood with dignity and pride. The last girl wasn't afraid to show her emotion out freely. However, Choun was intrigued by the tall, brown-haired man who seem to be wearing clothes that radiate the light...like he was someone from Heaven.

"...I'm sorry to have eavesdropped, but did one of you say that you are the Messenger of Heaven...?"

The black-haired girl and short girl raised their spear towards Choun, while the other look apprehensive and placed her hand on her sword sheath.

The man also raised his bamboo sword, then asked, " And who may you be...?"

"Ara...I suppose I should introduce myself first before asking you so rudely. My family name is Chou and my first name is Un."

* * *

While Kazuto looked surprised, Aisha did not yet lower her weapon. Aisha could sense that this Choun person was a skilled fighter and that her aura is on par with Rinrin, Kazuto, and hers. "And what do you want with us?"

"It's okay Aisha, I don't think she's not an enemy." Kazuto motioned for her to lower her weapon down. Aisha hesitantly obliged, while Kazuto addressed Choun. "First, I have to ask you to confirm it. Your name is Choun Shiryu?"

Choun looked shocked at Kazuto's words. "That is correct...however, how did you know my common name? I don't believe I mentioned it to you."

Touka just smiled. "Maybe it's because Goshujin-sama is the Messenger of Heaven. Goshujin-sama seems to know a lot more than we realize." Aisha and Rinrin nodded in agreement as an earlier example of how Kazuto somehow knew that Touka and Kousansan were classmates.

"You are the Messenger of Heaven that Kanro-sama prophesied about?" Choun asked for confirmation. _It's true that his clothes look different from any that I've seen, not to mention that he knew my common name without me telling him. If he is the Messenger of Heaven, then he may be able to help Hakukei-dono..._

"Of course, we found onii-chan right where the star in the sky fell, nanoda!"

"You mean that star shooting across the sky a few days ago?" Choun looked with understanding.

"Yes, the three of us followed the star's path and found Goshujin-sama." Aisha explained.

"I'm not too sure about being the Messenger of Heaven, Choun-san, but it is true that I'm not originally from this world. Do you have business with me, Choun-san?"

"In a way, you can say that. I was merely off to drink some wine at my favorite spot until I heard voices." Choun raised her gourd of wine. "Rest assured, I only heard nothing else, but that one of you may be the Messenger of Heaven, and it piped my interest."

"I see. In any case, we should introduce ourselves. My family name is Ryu, and my first name is Bi. Nice to meet you, Choun-dono." Touka bowed slightly.

"My family name is Kan, my name is U." Aisha kowtowed.

"Rinrin is Chohi nanoda! Nice to meet you, Choun-oneechan!"

"And my name is Hongo Kazuto."

Choun poured from her gourd into a cup and drank slowly. " How interesting. So tell me, what are you four planning to do?"

"We were planning to meet with Kousonsan-san since one of my companions was a former classmate of her." Kazuto looked at Touka, and she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Is this either coincidence...or maybe fate. I'm currently serving under Hakukei-dono. Would you like me to introduce all of you to her?"

"Really?" Touka and the others looked surprised, but Kazuto grinned slightly. _So the world hasn't changed too much from what I do know. Choun Shiryu served under Kousonsan before he decided to __become Ryubi's vassal._

"That would be great, but is it okay to trust us this easily? We could've been lying."

Choun refilled her cup. "That is true. However, I have traveled for the most of my life and met many different people, yet I have never met such a unique group . Hongo-dono, your stance indicates you have received training in martial arts, while your aura that you emit from your charisma is more pure than other men I have seen. I can see similar auras for Ryubi-dono, Kanu-dono, and Chohi-dono and sense no deceit either. Not to mention that you wear clothes that I have not seen before and you appeared to know my common name. That is why I trust all of you right now."

Rinrin's and Touka's eyes widened with admiration at Choun's explanation, while Aisha gained respect as she realized that Choun was a lot more experienced than she was.

"That sounded amazing, Choun-neechan!"

"It's nothing special. Plus, if you are all as capable as I think you are, then it's possible that we'll need your help soon."

"Our help? Do you mean the Yellow Turbans?"

"That is correct. Hakukei-dono and I have been preparing our soldiers to deal with a large force of Yellow Turbans nearby. While I'm sure that our army will be able to defeat them, I am afraid that it may end up costing our soldiers too much. We need capable leaders to help organize our troops."

"I see, we were planning to go to Kousonsan-san to see if we could assist in the war effort somehow."

"Ara. Then it will benefit all of us greatly then." Choun smiled, and then took out a small pot. "Now, would you all like to have some menma?"

"Menma?" Everyone asked as they didn't expect it. Kazuto blinked in confusion for a moment. _"...A pot of menma...why does that sound so familiar..."_

Meanwhile, in the world Kazuto came from, Oikawa sneezed.

"Yes, menma? Why? Have you not tasted menma before?"

"Of course we have, but don't you normally eat menma with rice?" Aisha looked confused.

"Normally? Why? Menma by itself tastes superb, why would you restrict yourself by just eating it rice alone? Not to mention how it satisfy the mouth after drinking good wine." Choun's eyes glimmered, while everyone had giant sweat marks behind their head.

"Isn't it alright, Aisha? It appears you really love menma, Choun-san." Touka smiled.

"Of course. Who doesn't love menma? If anything, it should be a crime to not love menma!"

"Ah ha..." Everyone laughed hesitantly.

* * *

After that, Choun led everyone to Kousonsan's palace as promised.

"Ah, Choun, you're back. And I see you brought some visitors. Wait...isn't that you, Touka?" Kousansan stared in disbelief.

"Pairen-chan! It's been a long time! How have you been?" Touka rushed forward to hug Kousonsan.

Kousonsan smiled and returned the hug. "I've been fine! How are you doing? I haven't seen you ever since we graduated from school."

"Ah ha, that's true. I'm doing fine as well. You remember that my hahaue was making straw mats and sandals right? I tried to help her out and I spent most of my days selling them at the market. What about you, Pairen-chan? All I remember is that you were trying to join the Imperial Army."

"Ah, I see. You remembered right, Touka. After we graduated, I volunteered myself into the Imperial Army. I was then sent out to deal with the rebellions up North, and we were successful each time. Eventually, I was promoted and assigned to this area as the magistrate for this region under Enshou's command."

"Pairen-chan is amazing. I can't believe that you are the same person who was always ignored in class."

"Hey, Touka! What about you? You were the one who didn't get most of our sensei's teachings!"

"How mean, Pairen-chan!"

Kousonsan laughed as Touka pouted. "It's nice to see you again. So, what brings you here, Touka?"

"It's quite a long story. I ran into trouble with some Yellow Turbans a few weeks ago, but two brave and strong people saved me from them." Touka motioned for Aisha and Rinrin to introduce them."These two are the ones saved me, and they're really strong."

"My family name Kan, and my first name is U. Please to meet you, Kousonsan-dono." Aisha bowed.

"Rinrin's name is Chohi, Kousonsan-oneechan."

"My family name is Kouson, and my name is San. Nice to meet you two as well. Any friend of Touka is a friend of mine as well."

Touka continued. "Thank you Pairen-chan. Anyway, I introduced them to my hahaue, and she told me that I was one of the heirs to the Imperial Throne. She asked me to fulfill my responsibility to help the people with my nakama's help."

"...You're related to the Imperial Family, Touka?" Kousonsan and Choun looked surprised at the revelation.

"I know how you both feel, I was really shocked too. My hahaue told me that my sword that was passed down in the family is proof that I'm related to the Imperial Family." Touka showed her sword to Kousonsan.

"Ah, I remember this sword since you were always carrying it around with you back when we studied together. Now that I look closely..." Kousonsan unsheathed the sword and examined it closely. The sword itself was very well crafted and well decorated enough. She then spotted a seal engraved on the sword's blade. "This...is the proof...that's the Imperial Family's seal."

Kousonsan returned the sword back to Touka. "Yes. The three of us then set forth to see what we can do. Then we heard the divination of Kanro-sama and decided to search for the Messenger of Heaven."

"The Messenger of Heaven? You mean the one that Kanro-sama prophesied about?" Kousansan was deep in thought until she suddenly realized something. "You mean that bright star in the sky was the Messenger of Heaven?"

"The very same one. All of us saw the star's path and believed it to be the sign that Kanro-sama was talking about. We managed to find him, defending himself from three bandits." Touka looked at Kazuto, beckoning him to come forth. "This is the Messenger of Heaven, and the one that the three of us decided to be our Goshujin-sama."

Kousonsan looked surprised at the brown-haired man. Now she was able to observe him more closely, she noticed that his clothes seem to shine and radiate with light. He stood tall, and his aura was strangely comforting and kind.

Kazuto bowed. "Greetings Kousonsan-san. My name is Hongo Kazuto."

Kousansan smiled. "Nice to meet you, Messenger of Heaven. As I said before, any friend of Touka's is a friend of mine. You can call me by my true name, Pairen."

"Is it alright? I don't want to be presumptuous?"

"Don't worry about it, Goshujin-sama. Pairen-chan is really kind. All of us decided to travel to meet you and we met Choun-san on the way here while we were taking a break."

Pairen looked at Choun for confirmation and received a nod.

"I see. Anyway, you haven't explained why you came to see me yet."

Kazuto began to explain. "With the Yellow Turbans rising in power, Touka and the others decided to volunteer to help repel them. It was me that suggested that we should meet you Pairen since I believe we would be able to help each other."

"Wait a second...you suggested that they should meet me? How did you know that Touka and I were related in the first place?"

"Ara...I find it strange too that you appeared to know me as well from before, Hongo-dono." Choun added.

"That's because Goshujin-sama is the Messenger of Heaven!" Touka proudly declared.

"...That's still a strange reason, even if he is the Messenger of Heaven."

"...Strange...why?" Touka looked confused.

Kazuto grinned slightly at Touka's experssion and decided to clear the misunderstanding. "I don't know to explain it well, but I'll try. Even though Touka, Aisha, and Rinrin believe me to be the Messenger of Heaven, I don't think of myself as someone that great. It is true that I am from a different world from this...you can probably say that I came from the future. I don't know how I got here, and I probably would have been lost or dead by now if I never met them before."

"Goshujin-sama, you're being too modest...when we first met you, you were able to fight off three armed bandits with just your hands and your bamboo sword. I'm sure you're a lot more capable than you think you are."

Kazuto rubbed the back of head and gave an hesitant smile, while Pairen and Choun looked impressed and confused at the same time. "...The future? Then you...know what might happen in future then?"

Kazuto was quiet for a moment. "...Yes and no. It is true that I do know of some events that may happen in the future. However...I do not know whether will they come to pass or not...as there are things in this world that I did not quite expect." _Like for all the great warriors and leaders of this world to be girls...not that I'm complaining about that..._

"I see. So you're basically saying that you aren't too confident in your knowledge of the future?"

Kazuto nodded. "It's as you say. While it's possible for me to get helpful hints, we shouldn't rely too much on my knowledge of the future. I'm sorry for not being more helpful"

"Don't worry, onii-chan. You have helped us in more ways than one already nanoda!"

"Rinrin is correct. Without your guidance, we probably would have not known where to go." Aisha remarked.

"Well, in any case, I do have to say that your timing is good." _Or perhaps it's fate._ "I'm not sure if Choun told you, but we are planning to engage a large force of Yellow Turbans. I'm afraid to say that our forces are outnumbered by around ten thousand and reinforcements won't be coming any time soon. We could use some help leading the soldiers."

"From what I can see, Kanu-dono and Chohi-dono are capable fighters and have experience in skirmishes. Am I correct?" Choun asked.

"It is true." Aisha and Rinrin nodded. "Our village was ransacked by a group of Yellow Turbans. While Rinrin and I did not encounter the main force, we had to fight small skirmishes with the remaining stragglers in order to protect the surviving villagers."

"Then, Kanu-dono, Chohi-dono, and I will be at the front of the battlefield to lead the troops. Ryubi-dono, you said you were taught by the same teacher as Hakukei-dono, correct?"

"That's correct." Touka and Pairen nodded.

"Touka, you'll help me send orders to our troops. We'll need to be able to relay orders to change formations efficiently."

"Hai, Pairen-chan!"

Choun then looked at Kazuto critically. "Hongo-dono also appears to be a capable fighter as well, but...it does not look like you have ever experienced war before."

Kazuto stared at his feet "You are correct. While I was trained from a young age to use a sword in my family's style, I have never fought a serious battle before...it was just sparring at the very most."

"Then it's probably better if you stayed in the back lines if that's the case. Inexperience may get you killed."

"No, I'll have to selfishly refuse on that."

"But Goshujin-sama -"

Kazuto cut Aisha off with a raised hand, and then raised his head and his eyes were brimming with determination. "Even if it sounds stupid, I cannot stand back in safety while my friends fight their hardest. I would disgrace the name of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu if I do that. Furthermore, as my responsibility as the Messenger of Heaven, it would not look as good if I was not on the front lines."

Kazuto then looked at Touka, Aisha, and Rinrin. His expression softened as he saw that their faces were worried. "I told you all before, didn't I? That I'll help you all in any way that I can. All three of you pledged yourself to me, and now I must conduct myself as a Lord should. My presence as the Messenger of Heaven on the front lines will embolden the soldiers' morale."

Choun nodded at Kazuto's words. "Hongo-dono has a point. If words get out that Messenger of Heaven himself fought with the soldiers, then our army will have faith in themselves and that the Heavens are with them."

"Also, the Yellow Turbans themselves will lose confidence if they had to fight against one that was said to be blessed by the Heavens." Pairen added. "We need all the advantages we can get right now."

"As you say Goshujin-sama, we won't oppose your decision."

"It'll be alright, I'll fight enough to protect you all, nanoda!"

"Thanks Rinrin." Kazuto patted the girl's head, causing the little girl to actually purr.

"Oooh, I want a pat on my head too!" Touka jumped up.

"Hai, hai..." Kazuto used his spare hand to pat Touka's head, and then looked at Aisha, who looked conflicted. "Do you want one too?"

Aisha looked flustered and turned bright red. "Wha...what are you saying, Goshujin-sama...there's no way that I could possibly want something like that...?"

"Aisha, you don't have to be so shy about it, nanoda! Just ask Onii-chan!"

"Haha, Aisha-chan is getting so bright red."

"Shut up, Rinrin and Touka-sama!"

"Ahem." Pairen coughed slightly, while Choun looked amused at the spectacle. "I guess we should go rest right now...we have a lot to do tomorrow. I'm sure you all are hungry as well, right?"

Everyone agreed to that since it was an exhausting day for all of them. After having dinner, each of them retired to their quarters. Kazuto sat on the edge of his bed, closed his eyes trying to take in the day's events. Then suddenly, there was a slight knock at the door.

"Goshujin-sama, are you still awake?" Kazuto opened his eyes and told Touka to come in. Touka sat next to Kazuto. For a long time, nothing but crickets could be heard.

_I'm alone with a girl in my room and I can't seem to think of anything to say. I wonder what would Oikawa think this...he'd probably laugh at me._ Kazuto laughed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Goshujin-sama?"

"No, it's nothing much Touka. Just reflecting back on my life before I came to this world."

"How was your world compared to over here, Goshujin-sama?"

"...I guess I should start with what I usually did. In my world, or rather in my country, most teenagers would attend school since they were five years old, while their parents would work to earn a living. I can't say that there wasn't any problems, but for the most part, it was a peaceful place where the most you had to worry about was finding what you want to do in life."

"That sounds like a nice world, Goshujin-sama. It would be nice if peace came to this country as well...perhaps that is why the Heavens decided you should come here. If we can bring forth the peace that you envision, it'll be a better place for the people."

"Perhaps. I'll try my best."

Touka looked at Kazuto's face and saw how unsure he looked.. "Goshujin-sama...are you feeling okay? I mean...you're probably not used to this world yet, and we're already making you going to war soon..."

Kazuto gazed out of the window of the room, the moonlight flowing into it. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I'm really anxious and nervous about the upcoming battle. I've never done anything remotely like this back in my world."

Kazuto then looked back at Touka and smiled gently. "In a way, it's also a pleasant experience since I got to meet you, Aisha, Rinrin, Choun-san, and Pairen."

Touka blushed slightly under his gaze, then she took Kazuto's hands into her own. She stared into his eyes, and he was able to see himself reflected back in those bright blue eyes. "I won't stop you from entering the front lines., but...just promise me that you'll survive, Goshujin-sama...please."

"I promise, don't worry."

* * *

Everyone had worked hard over the next few days. Aisha and Rinrin helped Choun train the soldiers and to familiarize themselves with commanding, while Touka and Pairen looked over the reports that their spies have gathered on the Yellow Turbans.

Kazuto was also busy during this time as he tried to train himself to use a real sword. It wasn't like he hadn't touched a real sword before, his grandfather began letting him use a katana to teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu battoujutsu. However, he remembered the first lesson that his grandfather taught him when using the katana.

"_It's heavier than a wooden sword, isn't it Kazuto? Never let yourself forget that heaviness...all warriors in the past associated this heaviness with taking a life. The price of taking a life is very heavy...but that's something that I hope you probably never have to learn."_

_I guess you were wrong, Grandfather...I'm about to learn how heavy it is...in order to protect those that believe in me. You wouldn't disapprove of that, would you? _

Kazuto did a couple of practice swings as a warm-up. Then, he took a stance and tried to perform a technique. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Ryusousen!" Kazuto's sword arm became almost a blur as a flurry of strikes rained down upon the training dummy, and then straw exploded out of the dummy.

"...The technique is a lot more powerful than I expected with a real sword..." Kazuto murmured. He then stared at the dummy, which was now broken to pieces by Kazuto's technique. "Oh this isn't good...I need to fix it somehow..."

"Don't worry about it, Hongo. They can be easily replaced any time." Kazuto sheathed his sword and turned around to see Pairen and the rest. "I'm more interested in that sword technique though."

"That's an amazing technique. Even I had a little trouble following your sword strikes, Goshujin-sama." Aisha commented.

"You're flattering me too much. I only used that technique before with a wooden sword, so I don't know effective it would be with a real sword."

"Your swordsmanship is something I've never seen before...though, you are the Messenger of Heaven so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Would you mind showing us more techniques?" Choun asked.

"I guess I could, but I can only show you the techniques I can perform with this type of sword. The other techniques rely on a type of sword that came from my country called a katana."

"Oh...? What kind of techniques would those be that would require a different type of sword?"

"Basically, it's something called battoujutsu, which are sword techniques that deal with rapidly unsheathing and sheathing a sword. It's a little hard to do battoujutsu with this sword because with a katana, the sword blade is curved enough so that more force can be used to unsheathe it. I guess I can show you a basic demonstration."

Kazuto set up another straw dummy, then he took another stance, with his feet slightly apart. His left hand was on his sheath, and his right hand was on the hilt. His foot was parallel to his sword as he quickly drew it out, sliced the dummy, and sheathe it.

Everyone was shocked at the speed of his draw, and it was even more shocking to see that the dummy was sliced in half with a clean cut.

"Such speed..." _I might have a little trouble trying to avoid that slash if I didn't anticipate it..._ Choun thought to herself.

"See I told you, Onii-chan that you were more amazing than you think, nanoda!"

"And you said, this is just a basic demonstration?" Pairen asked in disbelief.

"Roughly yes. Ideally with a katana, the unsheathing would be faster and strong enough to slice through armor...in theory...not that I have ever tried to cut through armor before." Kazuto shrugged.

Everyone else dropped their mouth in surprise.

"Ah ha ha ha, how interesting. Hongo-dono, as a warrior myself, I wish to spar with you." Choun couldn't suppress the urge to challenge such a strong opponent.

"Eh? You want to spar with me?" Kazuto blinked in surprised; he didn't expect to fight someone as strong as Choun right away.

"Of course. We'll use wooden swords of course since you are more familiar with them. Will you accept this challenge of mine?"

"I accept. To be honest, I also wanted to fight strong people as well." And that was true, back in Kazuto's world, there were barely anyone that could give him a challenge besides his grandfather and father.

The two of them each took a wooden sword and walked a distance apart from each other. Then they bowed to each other, and then both of them took a stance.

"Good luck, Goshujin-sama! Also, good luck to you too, Choun-dono!" Touka cheered for both of them.

"Ne, who do you think will win?" Pairen asked everyone on the sidelines.

"I'm betting on onii-chan, nanoda!"

"Hmm...that'll be tough to say. While Goshujin-sama is indeed skillful in using a sword, Choun-dono is also not that weak either." Aisha had witnessed Choun's spear techniques during training practice before. It was very elegant, skillful, and powerful. "Even though I would want Goshujin-sama to win, I think it's more likely that Choun-dono will win because she has more battle experience than Goshujin-sama."

Touka tilted her head. "That is true...Goshujin-sama did say that he lacked experience in real battles. But in any case, I think it'll be a good match!"

Kazuto grinned as he felt Choun's battle spirit rise. It reminded me a little of the time he had fought that mysterious pale-haired boy. Choun also was equally excited at the aspect of a good duel.

"Hah!" Both of them raised battle cries as they began their duel.

However...suddenly there was a loud thump. Then another. Then a horn was sounded and the drumming continued. Kazuto and Choun stopped and looked around. Touka and the others jumped to their feet. _"...Are those the war drums? Are we under attack?"_

"MILADY! MILADY!" A sweat-filled face of a soldier popped into the training area and then bowed before Pairen, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it? Why have the drums rang? Is it the Yellow Turbans?"

"Yes, Milady. Our scouts are spotted their army marching towards us right now!"

"Okay, good work, soldier. Relay the information to every other soldier!" Pairen looked at the others. "It's time...to fight a war."

Everyone was grim-faced, nodding at Pairen's announcement. Kazuto stared off at the sky...noticing how a flock of birds flew off in the distance.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you were looking forward for the fight between Choun and Kazuto, then I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I thought that the chapter was getting too long, and I needed to make a conclusion to go on to the next chapter. Maybe in a future chapter! Also, I did not want Kazuto to be able to use the battoujutsu yet, so I'm also sorry if my reasoning why he cannot perform more advanced techniques is on shaky grounds.

If you have any questions about the story or criticisms on the plot, writing, or how I portray a character, please leave me a review or private message so I know about it. Thank you for reading this far.

* * *

Note about the characters:

_I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter if a new character is introduced. _

Ryubi – Liu Bei – Touka

Kanu – Guan Yu – Aisha

Chohi – Zhang Fei – Rinrin

Sousou – Cao Cao – Karin

Kakouton – Xiahou Dun – Shunran

Kakouen – Xiahou Yuan – Shuuran

Sonsaku – Sun Ce – Sheren

Sonken – Sun Quan – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu – Zhou Yu – Meiren

Rikuson – Lu Xun – Non

Kannei – Gan Ning – Shishun

Shutai – Zhou Tai – Minmei

Ryomo – Lu Meng – Ashe

Kogai – Huang Gai – Sai

Ryofu – Lu Bu – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu

Saji – Zuo Ci

Ukitsu – Yu Ji

Kousonsan – Gongsun Zan – Pairen

Choun – Zhao Yun – Sei

Kakuka – Guo Jia – Rin

Teiiku – Cheng Yu - Fu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, Rurouni Kenshin or anything that may appear or referred to in this Fanfiction.

Chapter 5 – The Sides of Conflict

Nearly thirty thousand soldiers prepared for the upcoming battle as much as they could. The majority of them were preparing earthen defenses such as hidden pit holes and rows of wooden spikes to staunch enemy movement. Other soldiers were helping civilians evacuate the area; the abrupt attack by the Yellow Turban didn't leave them enough time. Because they cannot afford to risk putting civilians in danger, Kazuto and the others decided not to fight behind the city walls and instead out in the open field. This meant they would lose the advantages of defending, as normally sieging a fortified city would require three times more attackers than defenders.

Kazuto took deep and long breathes to try and control his anxiety for the upcoming battle. The knot in his stomach lessened a bit until he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you alright, Goshujin-sama?"

Kazuto looked around and saw Touka and the others in battle armor.

"I'll be alright...I think... Are we ready for the battle?"

"The soldiers prepared as much traps as they can in the small amount of time we've got. It's good work considering the late warning we have of their arrival..." Pairen looked disgruntled. "Normally we would've received a much earlier warning from our spies, but I guess they've been compromised. The Yellow Turbans are a lot more craftier than I've taken them for."

Kazuto nodded. "Do we know anything about their army? Size and formations?"

Choun laid out a report and a map of the surrounding area. "Our previous reports have shown that they were nearly forty thousand strong. However, our scouts have reported back that the enemy army does not have any cavalry nor archers, and they do not have noticeable formations due to a lack of a good commander or tactician." Choun looked thoughtful. "This could work to our advantage."

_Well, that was I what thought too. If we looked back to the stories,, none of the Yellow Turbans amounted to anything. Most of their resources were merely pillaged from villages...there's no way they would be able to equip their soldiers properly. And there's also no way that they would have anyone as capable as the heroes that are fighting right now. Even if we're outnumbered, the quality of our generals will make a major difference here._

Kazuto looked at the map, noticing some landmarks that could help them. "Agreed. We can take advantage of these elevated hills as we advance with our foot soldiers forward, while the archers can send covering fire on the hills. Meanwhile, our cavalry will flank them from the side, performing hit and run tactics. The key to victory is to controlling their movement. Attacking simultaneous on two fronts will split their forces; they cannot ignore our cavalry, but their foot soldiers cannot give chase to our cavalry due to the difference on mobility and our covering fire from the archers. Also, they cannot completely focus on our foot soldiers without fearing a flank from our cavalry. "

"That's not a bad plan, Hongo." Pairen and the others looked impressed.

"I did study some books on tactics when I was young. I never would've thought that it'll come useful some day..." Kazuto mentally thanked his grandfather for collecting all of those books.

"That settles it. Choun and I shall lead the cavalry, while Kanu, Chohi, and Hongo will lead the infantry. Touka, you will help coordinate the archers and strategy."

"Hai!" Everyone confirmed.

"Now then...we should give a speech to rally the soldiers. Hongo, would you do the honors?"

"Me...?" Kazuto was surprised.

"Of course, you're the Messenger of Heaven, Hongo! Didn't you say it will encourage the troops if they knew the Messenger of Heaven was fighting alongside them?"

Touka tried to reassure Kazuto. "It'll be alright, you just need to have more confidence in yourself, Goshujin-sama."

"That's right, Onii-chan! You're strong and smart, you don't need to worry too much nanoda!"

"If you say so."

Moments later, Kazuto and the others stood before the army of thirty thousand strong. Kazuto gulped as he never had seen so many people focusing their attention on him. He glanced at Touka and the others, each of them nodding and giving him a reassuring smile.

He took a deep breathe and gathered up his courage. "Noble warriors! I, the Messenger of Heaven, will thank you for your courage! For we shall face an army that will outnumber us! However, do not give into despair for that is what the enemy wants! Ask yourself this! For what reason do you fight!? Is it to protect our families!? Is it to protect our homes!? Is it to protect your brothers and sisters who will fight alongside you!? Whatever your reason may be, as long as it's for a just cause, the Heavens will surely favor us in this fight! I myself know what I will fight for! For those that need help! For those that will fight alongside me! For those that will believe me! All of those shall become my hopes and strengths! What say you all!?"

There was a moment of silence...then the soldiers started cheering as they clanged their weapons, stomp their feet, and roared! "FOR OUR FAMILIES! FOR OUR HOME! FOR OUR BROTHER AND SISTERS! FOR OUR LADY! FOR OUR GENERALS! FOR THE MESSENGER OF HEAVEN!"

Aisha glanced at Kazuto, who looked relieved after finishing. "Good work, Goshujin-sama. That was an impressive speech."

Choun nodded in agreement. "I have to say, Hongo-dono, you gave our soldiers the final weapon that we needed for the battle...you gave them hope and determination. Some may say that hope is the strongest weapon."

"Thanks, Aisha and Choun-san."

"You can call me Sei, Hongo-dono."

"Eh? Is it okay?"

"Of course, you have proven yourself worthy of my trust. Ryubi-dono, Kanu-dono, and Chohi-dono. You may do so as well. We're all about to fight together on the same battlefield as comrades."

"Hai hai, Sei-san! You can call me Touka as well."

"Call Rinrin Rinrin, nanoda!"

"Very well, Sei. You can call me Aisha."

All of them grinned, enjoying each others' camaraderie in the brief calm before the storm arrives. Then each of them set off to their assigned positions, bidding each other good luck on the battlefield.

"They're here!" One of the soldiers cried out. Kazuto stared at the horizon and paled as the dark column slowly became visible, revealing men wearing yellow turbans. _We're supposed to kill every one of them...?_

The Yellow Turbans marched closer and closer towards them. Touka commanded the archers. "Hold your fire until they encounter our traps!" The air was filled with tension as the archers readied their bows. Then suddenly, loud yelling were heard as the Turbans fell into the various pitfalls.

"Fire now while they're disoriented!"

"By your will!" Thousand of arrows flew through the sky and found their marks onto the Yellow Turbans. However, the Yellow Turbans still marched past, seemingly not fazed by the first round of attacks.

"Cavalry Squad, charge!" Pairen commanded.

Pairen was known to be the General of the White Horse due to her previous victories in the North, and she was utilizing her elite cavalry that rode on white horses because their enemies would fear that the animals were sacred. The Yellow Turbans, while as not as superstitious as her previous enemies, learned to fear the charge of such brightly colored horses with well trained warriors on them. Sei was also well versed as Pairen on horseback combat, her spear now shining crimson with blood as testament to her skill.

"Archers, cover the retreat of the Cavalry Squad!"

Touka, while not as capable of a warrior as they all were, still was able to fight in her own way. She learned strategy well from her teacher. Even Pairen had to admit that Touka was well regarded by their teacher, even if she was a bit air-headed at times She made sure to send messengers to relay information at any change in the flow of battle, while coordinating where the archers should shoot to provide cover fire for the cavalry and foot soldiers.

"Infantry Squad, charge! Take advantage of the opening that the Cavalry Squad made for us!" Aisha yelled and the soldiers roared back in response. "For General Kanu and General Chohi!"

There was no doubt that Aisha and Rinrin were excellent in combat. Rinrin possessed ridiculous strength that you wouldn't even think existed in such a small body. With a single swing of her Viper Spear, she knocked several soldiers in one blow and caused massive collateral damage as the soldiers collided with one another. While Aisha favored technique more so than Rinrin did, her strength was not to be underestimated either. Aisha blocked several of the enemy's spear swings, and then with an upward thrust, she broke all of their weapons and then slashed apart the now helpless enemies. Their brave feats emboldened the soldiers' morale.

Meanwhile, Kazuto tried to repress the heavy emotions that he felt each time he killed a person or each time a fellow soldier died next to him. It was the first time he killed someone...it was the first time that he seen someone died directly next to him. Even though the Yellow Turbans pillaged and killed innocent people in their rampage, it doesn't mean that their life was any less valuable. No matter, Kazuto could not afford to linger on such thoughts, else it will be his own undoing in the chaos of a battlefield.

The terrible stench of iron and the yells of felled soldiers filled the air. Kazuto completely shut off his own heart and moved purely on instinct and muscle memory. His swordsmanship was too fast for any of the Yellow Turbans to react to, while the Yellow Turbans couldn't touch him as he was able to dodge their attacks without any noticeable effort.

* * *

_Flashback Begins_

Kazuto was sitting in seiza along with his grandfather after an intense sparring session. Kazuto poured tea for his grandfather first.

"_You know, Kazuto." _His grandfather began after having his tea. _"It was said since the ancient times that whoever wielded a practitioner of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu would secure absolute victory in a conflict. In fact, the Bakumatsu had a practitioner as well...he was on the side of Ishin Shishi and contributed to their victory by assassinating nearly over a hundred people and killing countless others while protecting. Now, I don't want to say that you should be an assassin or anything...just wanted you to know a bit of your heritage and its darkness."_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

The soldiers were in awe with Kazuto. When they first heard that the Messenger of Heaven came to help Kousonsan, they were a bit skeptical of him. However, as time went by, they gained respect for him and the generals that served under him. General Kanu and Chohi were strong warriors ,and they taught the soldiers how to fight with spears well. Ryubi was also a boon for the soldiers as her tact, kindness, and charisma earned her their trust. Surely only a Messenger of Heaven could bring forth such talented warriors together. And now...they were beholding how Kazuto was killing several Yellow Turbans without any noticeable injuries. And just like Aisha and Rinrin, Kazuto also emboldened them to fight even harder, knowing that the Messenger of Heaven was fighting so hard for their sake.

The battle was slowly going into their favor; the Yellow Turbans could not break through their strategy as they had no leader to guide them. They completely lost hope and decided to flee from the battle. Pairen and the others seized the chance.

"They've lost hope! Pursue them while they're fleeing!" Pairen yelled out to her cavalry.

"Follow the Cavalry Squad!" Aisha commanded her soldiers to do the same thing.

"Archers as well!"

Within hours, the Yellow Turbans were throughly routed. The army cheered for their victory. "VICTORY FOR LADY KOUSANSAN! VICTORY FOR GENERAL CHOUN, GENERAL KANU, GENERAL CHOHI, AND STRATEGIST RYUBI! VICTORY FOR THE MESSENGER OF HEAVEN HONGO!"

Kazuto looked around on one side...all he could saw were dead bodies of brave soldiers and Yellow Turbans. Kazuto frowned at such lost of life. Was this the reason why he learned the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu? Was this the reason why he volunteered to be the Messenger of Heaven?

"Goshujin-sama...are you feeling alright? You aren't used to killing yet." Touka looked worried at Kazuto, whose eyes seem to have gone dark.

"...Eh?" Kazuto answered quietly.

"Right now...you looked like you've lost all hope, Goshujin-sama...your eyes has lost their previous vigor.."

"...It's just that...all this bloodshed...all of this...death...I don't think I can ever be happy or used to this. Even if I know that it was necessary...even if I know that they were bad people...A life still has value no matter how ugly it is."

Touka smiled reassuringly. "You're really kind, Goshujin-sama. Your kindness is one of your strengths. Look to the other side, Goshujin-sama."

Kazuto followed her gaze, and he found himself looking at the cheering soldiers were celebrating their victory.

"War is not always about death, Goshujin-sama. Look at these people." Touka pointed towards the celebrating soldiers. "We've protected those lives by fighting alongside them. And by protecting those lives, we've also protected the ones they're protecting."

Kazuto stared at their faces, each of them had smiles. Even after such a battle, they're just relieved that those that they care about were still alive. _"Remember Kazuto...Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu may have been a swordsmanship style that specializes in killing. That's the undeniable truth...but a darkness always has a light to it. It can also protect those that you care about...a sword that can protect."_

"...They're smiling, aren't they? We...protected those smiles... right, Touka?"

"Yes...Goshujin-sama. For the sakes of their smiles, that is why we fight...that is why we kill. To protect those around us."

Kazuto gazed deep into Touka's brilliant blue eyes and saw in them, not only the pain of having to fight, but the resolve to protect and save the people.

"Thank you Touka...I'll be okay."

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Hurry up and come eat with us or else I'll eat your share too!"

Both Kazuto and Touka laughed at Rinrin's outburst. "Let's join them, shall we?"

"Yes, Goshujin-sama!"

* * *

Meanwhile, two white robed men on horses observed from a distance.

Saji scowled, disappointed by the results of the battle. "Looks like these pathetic brutes won't amount to anything without direction...I would've thought they could have at least did more damage."

"That's true, but it can't be helped. Even we must acknowledge the strengths of Ryubi and her companions. However, I was surprised at Hongo fighting in the front lines himself. Will he really be useful to us in the future...?" Ukitsu trailed off in his thoughts.

"What...are you afraid of him, Ukitsu?"

"No...just recalculating some things...he may upset our plans instead of fulfilling them. Killing him right now would not serve any purpose though. In any case, even if the Yellow Turbans lost here, the test was completed. We shall begin our next step in our plans with the three little puppets."

The two of them began riding in the opposite direction, leaving behind a trail of dust.

* * *

A silver haired girl with scars walked through the pavilion and bowed deeply. "Sousou-sama! I have the report on the battle between Kousonsan and the Yellow Turbans."

Sousou, Kakouton, and Kakouen paused their discussion and nodded at the girl. "Very well, Gakushin. What was the outcome?"

"Yes, as you expected, Kousonsan was successful in subjugating the Yellow Turbans. However, their forces did not lose as much as you predicted. They still have over seventy percent of their total force."

"They took on a larger force and only lost that much?" Kakouton looked shocked while Kakouen looked impressed.

"Interesting...I was unaware that Kousonsan had any talented officers under her command besides perhaps that one general."

"Yes, about that. According to the reports, their soldiers were proclaiming how the Messenger of Heaven and his loyal vassals fought alongside with Kousansan and the soldiers."

Sousou looked skeptical. "...The Messenger of Heaven. That one that Kanro prophesied about? Was that was actually true...or perhaps..."

"Perhaps...they're just using it as a way to gather more reputation and militia." A girl wearing a green blouse with a blue jacket popped up in the pavilion.

"My thoughts exactly. In any case, they're clever, I'll give them that." Sousou nodded in agreement. "Keifa, what news do you have?"

"Yes, our spies have determined the general direction where the Yellow Turbans have been gathering. It appears that they're converging under a leader or leaders."

"Karin-sama, that could be troublesome for our forces if their larger army is organized." Kakouen observed.

Jun'iku nodded. "That's true, we may need help in order to subjugate them. I can see three possible options. One is to force a conscription, but that is not in our interests."

Sousou shook her head. "Indeed. Furthermore, they would not be well trained or have the morale to fight."

"Then the second is to ask for a temporary alliance with Enshou, who has a large force and plentiful resources."

"No...Reiha wouldn't do it without demanding something ridiculous, and her obnoxious behavior would get in the way."

"Then the third is to..."

"Seek an alliance with Kousonsan, is that correct?"

"Yes. Their remarkable performance would suggest Kousousan has capable generals on par with Shunran and Shuuran. Even the rumors of the Messenger of Heaven is suggesting something."

"Perhaps. When the time comes, and there's no better options I'll consider it. First, we need to gather more provisions and supplies. Gakushin, take Riten and Ukin and consolidate our resources. You have my permission to use our treasury."

"Yes, Sousou-sama!"

"Keifa, continue working with Kakuka and Teiiku on those reports. We'll need accurate information on

the territory that the Yellow Turbans are gathering to."

"Yes, Karin-sama!"

"Shunran and Shuuran, you'll work on training the soldiers as usual."

"By your will, Karin-sama!"

"You have heard my wishes, now set forth."

"Yes!"

All of them besides Sousou walked out of the pavilion. Sousou looked at the report Gakushin left for her. _The Messenger of Heaven...huh._

* * *

"It's just a little further, Hinari-chan. We should take a quick break here before moving on." A blond hair girl with a petite frame took off her backpack.

"Yes, Shuri-chan." The other petite girl had light blue hair. She began to drawing water from the nearby stream. "Here, Shuri-chan. Have some water."

"Thank you, Hinari-chan." The two of them took a deep breath and then drank. "We've come a long way from Suikyou-sensei."

Hoto nodded her head. "Shuri-chan...do you really think that we can meet with the Messenger of Heaven?"

"Of course we will...although I'm not sure if they would listen to us."

Shokatsuryou, Hoto, and Josho were fellow students under Shibaki Suikyou and learned various topics such as politics, economics, law, arithmetics, geography, agriculture, and war strategy. Needless to say, Shibaki was proud of the three girls as they were exceptionally bright and willing to learn.

However, the news of the Yellow Turban uprising spread throughout the land. Both Shokatsuryou and Hoto decided that they needed to help the people somehow, and an answer did come in a form of a prophesy...about the Messenger of Heaven. Then they both decided to seek the Messenger of Heaven after seeing how a star flew towards Youzhou Province, believing that it was the prophesied star. Both Shibaki and Josho wished them luck on their journey. Josho decided to stay behind in order to continue her research with Shibaki.

After an half hour, they decided to resume their journey towards the city where Kousonsan is. A few days before, there were rumors from the local towns that a Messenger of Heaven joined forced with Kousonsan to deal with the Yellow Turbans. Excited that they were on the right track, they were hopeful that this Messenger of Heaven will help bring peace to the country.

"We'll definitely help, no matter what."

* * *

A few days after the battle, Pairen called them all in for a meeting, looking seemingly frustrated.

Kazuto noticed her expression. "Is something the matter, Pairen?"

Pairen took a moment before answering. "I have received a summons from the Imperial Court. I will have to move further North to deal with the Yellow Turbans attacking Enshou's territories."

Touka looked sad. "That means...you're leaving us Pairen-chan?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have no choice in the matter. Even if the threat of the Yellow Turbans haven't been completely dealt with in this area." Pairen look apologetic. "I'll have to leave you in charge of this region, Touka and Hongo. However, I'll leave as much soldiers as I can here so you can protect the people."

Kazuto nodded. "It can't be helped. Does this mean Sei is going with you too, Pairen?"

"Yes, I would need her talents up North. It was nice working together with you, Hongo. You'll be a promising person with your performance last battle. The same goes for you too, Touka. I'm glad that I met up with you again. Good luck to you in your future endeavors."

Touka hugged Pairen, while Aisha and Rinrin bid Sei farewell. "Perhaps the menma up North would taste different."

"Hey, you're leaving us and all you can think about is menma?" Aisha looked incredulous.

"Can't be helped...it's just like Sei." Rinrin smirked.

Kazuto bowed to Pairen and Sei. "Thank you...for everything."

Pairen and Sei nodded, no words were necessary to respond to that. A few days later, they set off North with seventy percent of the current soldiers, leaving only around five thousand soldiers left to defend the province.

* * *

Replies to Reviews / Author's Note:

Code SBX - Thank you for telling me about the subbed playthrough. I played through both Shin Koihime Musou and Moeshouden, relying entirely on the voices and piercing together context clues so this was really helpful in clarifying some events for me as I only know random Japanese words. I have an idea with Sousou/Cao Cao; all I can say that it may have to deal with the one of three sacred treasures, but I need to work out the finer details on that. As for Kazuto become the true Shu Lord, we'll see as the story progresses.

Fire lord 626 – Eventually, I will go back through the chapters to fix grammatical errors and update it with more continuity changes.

After writing this chapter, all I can say is that I have no idea how to write strategies for a war. Portraying Pairen and the others was easy because they are warriors, but trying to come with something that could pass as a plan...well, let's just say I wish I had my own Shuri-chan or Hinari-chan. In any case, hopefully you don't mind it too much.

As always, if you have any questions or criticisms, leave a review or a private message. Which reminds me, I didn't realize I had to enable private messaging in my settings.

* * *

Notes about the Characters:

_I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter if a new character is introduced. _

Ryubi – Liu Bei – Touka

Kanu – Guan Yu – Aisha

Chohi – Zhang Fei – Rinrin

Sousou – Cao Cao – Karin

Kakouton – Xiahou Dun – Shunran

Kakouen – Xiahou Yuan – Shuuran

Sonsaku – Sun Ce – Sheren

Sonken – Sun Quan – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu – Zhou Yu – Meiren

Rikuson – Lu Xun – Non

Kannei – Gan Ning – Shishun

Shutai – Zhou Tai – Minmei

Ryomo – Lu Meng – Ashe

Kogai – Huang Gai – Sai

Ryofu – Lu Bu – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu

Saji – Zuo Ci

Ukitsu – Yu Ji

Kousonsan – Gongsun Zan – Pairen

Choun – Zhao Yun – Sei

Kakuka – Guo Jia – Rin

Teiiku – Cheng Yu – Fu

Juniku – Xun Yu – Keifa

Gakushin – Yue Jin – Nagi

Riten – Li Dian – Mao

Ukin – Yu Jin – Sawa

Enshou – Yuan Shao – Reiha

Shokatsuryo – Zhuge Liang – Shuri

Hoto – Pang Tong – Hinari

Josho – Xu Shu

Shibaki – Sima Hui


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, Rurouni Kenshin or anything that may appear or referred to in this Fanfiction.

Chapter 6 – All War is Based on Deception

It was a few weeks after Pairen and Sei left them. Kazuto and everyone was marching with their soldiers, preparing to attack a regiment of the Yellow Turbans that their scouts and spies have located.

Kazuto stared at the sky and there was barely a cloud in sight. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze.

"Such good weather today, huh?"

Aisha frowned at Kazuto's relaxed behavior. "Goshujin-sama, we're about ahead into a battlefield...you should take this a bit more seriously!"

Touka smiled gently. "Aisha-chan does have a point, but it's just like Goshujin-sama."

Rinrin laughed. "Haha, Onii-chan got scolded by Aisha!"

Unable to say a word, Kazuto scratched his head while laughing softly.

"But you know...it's better to be relaxed than to be all tensed up." Shuri came to my defense.

Hinari continued with Shuri's support. "That's right, in times of war, soldiers tend to observe their leaders' mood. They'll gain confidence seeing that Goshujin-sama is relaxed and determined."

Aisha was not easily convinced. "That's a bit taking it too far, don't you think? I don't think Goshujin-sama was thinking about the soldiers at that particular time."

"How mean, Aisha."

Everyone laughed at that, even Kazuto who knew Aisha was just looking out for their best interests. He wondered what would have they have done if they didn't meet Shuri and Hinari after Pairen and Sei left them.

* * *

**Two Weeks ago, just a few days after Pairen and Sei left.**

Kazuto and the others reexamined their supplies. Everyone knew Pairen had no choice but to take a vast majority of their fighting force, provisions, weapons, and equipments. However because of that. they did not have a suitable force nor enough supplies to fight off any Yellow Turban parties at the moment. Everyone was in the meeting hall to try and plan their next course of action.

"At the moment, we're not in any shape to be fighting, nor are we in a state able to defend attacks. Do you guys have any ideas?" Kazuto looked at the three girls, each of them deep in thought besides Rinrin.

"I'm not good at thinking, I'll leave that up to you Onii-chan." Rinrin laughed. Aisha shook her head at Rinrin's easygoing behavior, while Kazuto and Touka smiled.

"Rinrin, you're a general now, you should begin to work harder on that."

"Psh, Aisha. You're only saying that because you want to impress Onii-chan."

"Rinrin! What are you saying?" While Aisha began to blush and tried to go after Rinrin, Rinrin hid behind Kazuto and stuck her tongue out.

Touka tried to mediate the situation between the two girls. "Now, now. Calm down Aisha-chan, it can't be helped if Rinrin-chan only knows how to do certain things. Also Rinrin-chan, you shouldn't tease Aisha-chan too much. Right, Goshujin-sama?"

"That's right. Both of you are hard workers." _Although, I have to admit that Aisha was cute for a moment there. _"Anyway, back to the topic at hand."

Aisha stopped blushing and got serious. "Our victory of the previous battle has spread throughout the surrounding cities and towns. We are getting volunteer militia due to Touka-sama's and Goshujin-sama's reputation. Our forces should be adequate enough for battle with enough training. However..."

Touka finished the sentence. "Even though we're getting more soldiers as a result, we still lack adequate supplies and provisions for them all."

Kazuto stroked his chin, despite not having a beard. "Hmm, we'll need to find a solution to that. A hungry army is a dead army. And we have no information on the Yellow Turban forces either?"

Rinrin answered this time, with a small frown on her face. "Nope. For some reason, most of our spies aren't returning. The ones that do could only give us vague reports on the general direction on where most of the Yellow Turbans are going."

Kazuto also frowned at the news. "That is a problem...the last battle, we were nearly caught unaware because our spies were compromised. Information is really crucial in warfare...though I didn't know that the Yellow Turbans were crafty enough to get rid of our spies..."

Aisha agreed with Kazuto's suspicions. "That too, is a bit strange...but there are rumors about them having a leader of some sorts."

"A leader? That would make sense if they're being organized, but at the same time, that isn't reassuring news. Who would have enough power to organize a mob like the Yellow Turbans."

While the four of them contemplated on that last statement, a soldier cried out into the room.

"My lord, you have visitors insisting that they would like to see you."

"Visitors?"Kazuto and the others looked confused at the news. Then he asked the soldier. "Who are they?"

"They are two little girls, my Lord."

"...Little girls? Friends of yours, Rinrin?" Aisha looked quizzically at Rinrin.

Rinrin pouted. "How rude, Rinrin isn't a little girl!"

Kazuto and Touka were both trying to suppress their laugh. "Did they tell you their names?"

"Yes, my Lady, they said their names were Shokatsuryou and Hoto."

"Wait a minute...did you just say Shokatsuryou and Hoto?" Kazuto was shocked to hear the two names.

"Yes, my Lord."

Touka and the others noticed Kazuto's expression. "Do you know them, Goshujin-sama?"

Kazuto nodded slowly. "I don't know them personally, but if my instinct is right, then their help will be needed."

_Shokatsuryou Koumei was the most famous strategist in the entire Three Kingdoms, while Hoto Shigen was also known to be quite as capable as the latter. They were both known as the Sleeping Dragon and The Fledging Phoenix...it was said that if you were able to get both of them, you could easily control China. Although, I'm pretty sure Shoukatsuryou and Hoto didn't join Ryubi until well after the Yellow Turban uprising..._

Kazuto's temporary lapse didn't go unnoticed. "Eh. There he goes again...Onii-chan's acting like the time he knew Pairen and Sei."

"Well, he IS the Messenger of Heaven." Touka beamed with a bright smile. "Goshujin-sama, are these two girls really amazing people?"

"Well, we'll see when we meet them." Kazuto addressed the soldier. "Please show them in."

"Yes!" The soldier bowed and then ran out to get them. Moments later, he then called out again. "My Lord, I have brought the two visitors."

"Good work, you can take a break. Come on in you two."

"Yes..." Two soft and shy voices answered in response. The door opened, and two petite girls walked into the room. One of them was dressed in purple and had blond hair, while the other one was dressed in blue and had light blue hair. They were both wearing a large green ribbon around their waist. The blond haired one had a purple cap and was wearing a large backpack, while the blue haired one was wearing a pointed blue hat and a large satchel on her shoulder.

"Ah...they're so cute..." Touka's eyes widened in adoration.

"H-h-hello.." The purple one looked flustered as she stuttered her words.

The blue one was even more shy. "...el...ello..."

"Don't be too shy, you two." Touka tried to reassure them. "What are your names?"

"My n-name is Shokatsuryou Koumei! P-pwease...hawawa I mean...please to meet you!" Shokatsuryou bowed her head.

"Awawa...my name is...Ho...Ho...Hoto...Shi...Gen... Hoto Shigen."

"You two seem to stutter a lot, nanoda."

"Hawawa..." "Awawa..." Both of them lowered their hands in embarrassment.

"Now now Rinrin-chan, you shouldn't tease them about it. In any case, you two are probably tired from the looks of it. I'll ask for some food and tea to be brought."

"T-thank you very much."

"Y-you're too kind."

"Not at all, don't be reserved. Also, my name is Ryubi Gentoku. Nice to meet you two."

"Rinrin is Chohi, nanoda!"

"My name is Kanu Unchou."

"And I'm Hongo Kazuto. I supposed I'm also the Messenger of Heaven."

"The Messenger of Heaven!?" Shokatsuryou and Hoto looked surprised.

"Now now, have some tea and food before we start."

After everyone had a cup of tea, Aisha folded her arms over her chest. "So, Shokatsuryou and Hoto, what are you two doing here?"

Shokatsuryou was a bit calmer after the tea. "Both of us were studying under Suikyou-sensei. However, with the Yellow Turbans uprising, we both decided to try and used what we learned to help. Unfortunately, both of us don't have any power to do so."

Hoto continued in a small voice. "We decided that we should try and assist someone. Then we heard about the prophesy that Kanro-sama made about a Messenger of Heaven. Although we did not originally believe it at first..."

Shokatsuryou nodded in agreement. "Both of us saw a star falling from the sky and we believed that the prophesy might have come true. We decided to leave our teacher and friend and travel in search of the Messenger of Heaven, believing that they could be the one we can assist."

"As we got closer to where the star fell, we began hearing rumors of a Messenger of Heaven fighting with Kousonsan-dono. We knew we were on the right track. Furthermore, we can became more certain that the Messenger of Heaven is real after your recent victory where you won against a larger force."

"So, please, we would like to assist you all in your fight against the Yellow Turbans." Both of them bowed their heads to Kazuto and the others.

"Eh...ah...what should we do, Goshujin-sama?" Touka asked Kazuto, while Aisha did not look impressed.

"Aren't you two a little too young to participate in war?"

"The same can be said for Rinrin, Aisha." Kazuto reminded her.

"You are correct, Goshujin-sama, but I know Rinrin. I grew up with her so I know her strength firsthand so I have no right to prevent her from fighting. However." Aisha looked at the two shy girls. "From what I can see, those two do not know how to fight...if they enter a battle, they'll be killed."

Kazuto nodded with Aisha's statements. "You have a point Aisha, they would only be killed if they were fighting in the front lines. However, using a sword is not the only way to fight in a war, Aisha."

"Goshujin-sama is right! I'm weak so I can't fight in the front lines either...wait a minute...that just makes me feel even more sad." Touka hung her head in sadness.

"Haha, Touka, cheer up. You are right. Even if you cannot fight like Aisha and Rinrin can, you are still able to support us, and we rely on you. That is why I believe these two will be able to assist us."

Aisha did not look convinced yet. "Very well, if you say so Goshujin-sama."

Kazuto looked at the two girls. "Will you two lend us your help? I'm sure what you both had learned from Shibaki Suikyou would be helpful to us."

"Yes!" Both Shokatsuryou and Hoto looked delighted, but then confused. "But...do you know our sensei, Hongo-sama? I don't think we've said her full name."

"Ah..." Kazuto rubbed the back of his head, he had pieced together their teacher's name from just hearing Suikyou as he remembered that there Shibaki Suikyou was the one who recommended Shokatsuryou and Hoto to Ryubi originally in the stories.

"Goshujin-sama? Is this your knowledge from your world again?"

"...Your world?" Shokatsuryou and Hoto were curious about Touka's words.

"You can say that in a way, Touka." Touka and the others nodded in acknowledgment, while Kazuto smiled apologetic at Shokatsuryou and Hoto. "Sorry if I confused you two. I'll tell you two the truth since you have the right to know, but I don't expect you to believe me. While I'm not sure that I'm the same Messenger of Heaven that is prophesied to bring peace to this country, it is true that I am not from this world originally."

"I see. So you're just merely using the name of the Messenger of Heaven to increase your reputation." Shokatsuryou deduced.

"You're right, I'm merely just using the name of the Messenger of Heaven. I cannot prove to be the Messenger of Heaven, only you can decide whether or not that I am. That is what I told Touka and the others."

"Goshujin-sama is right, but he's being too modest about it. We have searched for the Messenger of Heaven just like you two did, and we found Goshujin-sama where the star fell. While we were initially disappointed that he claimed he was not the Messenger of Heaven, he chose to take on that role to help us and everyone. That showed us that he had a kindred heart."

"And Onii-chan is really strong at fighting, and he's smart too, nanoda!"

"Rinrin is correct. Goshujin-sama helped devise a plan which allowed us to overcome the larger Yellow Turban forces."

Kazuto, still not used the praise that Touka and the others were freely saying, rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You guys are saying too much, but thanks."

Turning to Shokatsuryou and Hoto who looked unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry if I'm not who you're looking for, but I would appreciate your help against the Yellow Turban. Touka and the others do, and so would the people in this province." Kazuto bowed to them.

"Eh!? Goshujin-sama!?"

"Hongo-sama!? Please raise your head!" Shokatsuryou and Hoto were shocked by his action. "Why would you go so far to ask for our help?"

"I said it previously, right? Even if I'm just taking the role of the Messenger of Heaven, I'm still from another world. And my world is about...one thousand and eight hundred years into the future from this world. So that means I do have some knowledge in this world, even if it may not be reliable. I believe in your talents, and that is why I would like for your help even though I'm a fake Messenger of Heaven."

"Goshujin-sama, don't say that. Aisha, Rinrin, and me would have still been lost without your knowledge. To us, you're the real Messenger of Heaven. You were right about Pairen-chan and Sei-chan, I'm sure you're right about Shokatsuryou-chan and Hoto-chan."

"Hongo-sama, please stand up." Both Shokatsuryou and Hoto went to each of his sides. "We wouldn't refuse to help you. I'm sure you're really the Messenger of Heaven after your words. I'm sure Hinari-chan, agrees with me too."

"Yes...you have a good relationship with your vassals and you care a lot about the people. Please, let us serve you."

Kazuto stood up. "Thank you, but I'll have to correct you. While, Touka and the others call me their Goshujin-sama, I don't see them as vassals. I see them as precious friends. I would like for us to be friends as well."

"If that is so, you can call us by our true names. My true name is Shuri, nice to work with you all."

"Mine is Hinari. Pleased to work with you all."

"Ah, mine is Touka. Please to work with you too, Shuri-chan, Hinari-chan!"

"Rinrin is Rinrin nanoda! Nice to work with you two as well!"

"I see that everyone else is also giving their true names so I should as well. Mine is Aisha. Please to meet you, Shuri and Hinari."

"I don't have anything like a true name, so you can call me Kazuto or whatever you like."

Shuri and Hinari nodded. "Yes, Goshujin-sama."

"We did it Hinari-chan, we got to meet the Messenger of Heaven." Shuri took Hinari's hands and raised them up in celebration.

_Even after I said that I don't see them as vassals, they still call me Goshujin-sama. Oh well. I'm still surprised that these two are here...perhaps maybe I have changed the course of history by coming here? ...Then again, they aren't supposed to be girls either...not that I'm complaining again._

"Well, now that we introduced ourselves, what is it that you two can do?" Aisha asked in a blunt manner.

"Awawa!" Hinari ran behind Kazuto.

Rinrin shook her head. "Aisha...you're scaring poor Hinari..."

"Eh?" Aisha looked shocked. "I wasn't trying to scare her. I asked normally, didn't I?"

"Awawa..." Hinari still looked a bit shocked.

"Ah, it's okay, Hinari. Aisha isn't angry with you." Kazuto pat Hinari's head to comfort her, while Aisha started to look sad.

"That's right Aisha-chan may sound scary and serious, but she's really a nice person." Touka tried to reassure Hinari, but all it seem to do was make Aisha more depressed.

"...Touka-sama...do I really sound scary and serious..."

"You do, Aisha..." Rinrin finished Aisha off with that comment, causing her to fall to the floor in despair.

"Well...anyway...Aisha-san is right." Shuri tried to reassure Aisha. "Um...both Hinari and I studied a lot of books at Suikyou-sensei's school. We mostly studied politics, economics, governing, geography, agriculture, and war strategies."

Hinari nodded from behind Kazuto's back.

"Amazing...Rinrin could never read that much."

"Ne, ne, Aisha-chan. I think these two may be really really special."

Both Touka and Rinrin stared at Shuri and Hinari in amazement, while Aisha nodded in agreement. Only Kazuto grinned, fully well aware that they were the two most famous strategist in the Three Kingdoms era for a reason.

"That's...probably not that true..." Both Shuri and Hinari blushed under the praise.

"Don't be too modest. There's a saying from my world that says 'the pen is mightier than a sword'. While the original meaning is a little different, I think it fits well here."

"Eh...what does that mean, Onii-chan?"

"Now I see why you really wanted Shuri-chan and Hinari-chan to join, Goshujin-sama." Touka and Aisha nodded in agreement.

"Eh? Tell me Rinrin what it means!"

"I guess in this example, the pen is the strategist and the sword is an army. Then the meaning here is that a good strategist can win battles than just merely using an army?" Shuri asked Kazuto.

"That's right. Even if we have amazing warriors fighting for us, it means nothing if we don't have strategists supporting us. With strategy and intellect, you can solve problems that pure force cannot. Our recent battle against the Yellow Turbans proven that; they had a larger force, yet they still lost. It's because they did not have a capable leader to guide them, nor did they have a strategist. In order to protect and govern the citizens, we will need both good generals and strategists. "

"Eh...I didn't really get that, but it just means that Shuri and Hinari are really amazing, right?"

"We'll leave it that." Everyone laughed at Rinrin.

"Anyway, Shuri and Hinari. We've run into a slight dilemma, and I know this might be a bit sudden, but I would like your opinions on it?"

"Not at all, we're here to help!" Shuri and Hinari nodded eagerly.

"I'm not sure if you heard, but we originally did have a larger force and more supplies."

"Yes...you were allied with Kousansan-san, right?"

"That's it. However, the Imperial Court sent for her to deal with Yellow Turbans elsewhere. This meant that she was forced to take the majority of her troops with her along with a lot of supplies."

Shuri nodded, understanding the situation. "I see...so basically, our forces are small, and even if we increased our forces, our issue with provisions become even more so problematic."

"Even Rinrin can't fight when she's hungry..."

"If we cannot afford to feed our soldiers, then the chances of them deserting us will become higher." Aisha added.

"There are only two solutions at the moment." Hinari spoke up, while Shuri nodded in agreement as she came to the same conclusion. "We ask for donations from nearby villages. The chances of getting donations will be higher if we gain more reputation."We can earn more reputation by defeating the Yellow Turbans. Your reputation as the Messenger of Heaven will also be validated as we defeat more enemies."

Shuri continued. "The second solution is to steal it from the enemies themselves. If we do that, then we end up serving most of our purposes as they'll weaken without provisions, while we gain strength, supplies, and reputation for beating them."

"I see. Then the only viable solution right now is to find small parties of Yellow Turbans and fight them. Then our goals as of right now follows: defeat small forces of Yellow Turbans, take their provisions, earn a reputation from doing so, and then use our reputation to help gain supplies and volunteers in the villages. Eventually, we'll become a strong enough force with enough supplies. Plus the people will be happier if we get rid of the Yellow Turbans in the area."

"That sounds like a good plan, Goshujin-sama, Shuri-chan, and Hinari-chan."

* * *

After they had met Shuri and Hinari, they all had major jobs to do. Touka was the most charismatic all of us, so she interacted with the villagers often. They were so captivated by her sincere desire to help the people, as a result, she was able to gain volunteers and supplies for the army quite easily.

Both Aisha and Rinrin spent their time training the new and old soldiers. Both had their own ways to teach. Rinrin was a bit more instinctual, and her training methods were her demonstrating what she wanted to say. While Aisha also demonstrated techniques, she also explained when to use them. She also taught the soldiers what she knew from the Art of War. At least, the soldiers were happy to train under them.

Both Shuri and Hinari helped out with governing and strategy. They completely surprised Kazuto and the others yet again, when they said they had memorized maps of the entire country. Complete maps at the time were very hard to find, only powerful lords and the Imperial Court would have them. However, there was a complete one when they were studying under Suikyou-sensei. With it, they were able to send our spies more efficiently and began to get more accurate information back.

As for Kazuto, he did as much as he can. Being the Messenger of Heaven, he sometimes went with Touka to talk with the villagers. This increased the trust between the villagers and him as it showed them that he really did care about the citizens. Sometimes, he also went to help Aisha and Rinrin train the soldiers and go on patrol routes, which increased the soldiers' morale. For the other times, he helped Shuri, Hinari, and Touka with the paperwork.

And now, in just two weeks, they finished preparations for their first battle against the Yellow Turbans. With the accurate map that Shuri and Hinari provided, the spies managed to locate a regiment protecting a seemingly crucial base. However...

A messenger ran up to Kazuto and the others to report the situation. "My lord, our scouts have reported back. The enemy is about ten thousand strong."

"Ten thousand? That isn't good...we only have around six thousand, and normally it'll take three times the amount of defenders for a siege. Normally, we, the lesser force would avoid such a force, but that is not an option here..."

"That is true, most of our volunteers joined up to fight the Yellow Turbans...if we decide to avoid them, they would think that we're not honest about our desire to fight against the Yellow Turbans." Aisha commented on the situation..

"We can fight them, Goshujin-sama." Hinari spoke with a little confidence in her voice. "As you once said, it is not mere force that wins the battle. Both capable generals and strategists are needed. The Yellow Turbans do not have one, and therefore they will be easily deceived by our plans."

"Hinari-chan is right. Please look at this map." Shuri laid out a map that they had drew according to their memories. Kazuto had to admit that they were extremely talented as the map was well drawn to scale.

"Our scouts have reported that the Yellow Turban outpost is right here." Shuri pointed to where routes meet in all four directions. "As you can see, this is an area where all the routes meet, making it extremely vital. An army can receive and send supplies in all four directions here."

Kazuto nodded, slowly understanding the significance of the outpost. "Then taking this outpost would help cripple the Yellow Turbans greatly and also strengthen our forces."

"Furthermore, our reputation will raise if they see us accomplish such a task."

"But how are we going to fight them? Rinrin doesn't like siege battles that much..."

Asha agreed with Rinrin. "That's true...we don't have enough forces for a siege either."

"While it's true we don't have enough forces for a siege...that's if we're assuming that the Yellow Turbans are smart enough to hide behind walls for a siege."

Kazuto understood Shuri's suggestion. "I see Shuri...you want to lure them outside of their walls with a a bait...this is what Hinari meant we'll win because they'll be easily deceived."

Hinari beamed with excitement. "That's right, Goshujin-sama. Normally, if you see a smaller force, you would look down upon them. All we need to do is draw their attention with a smaller force. Since the Yellow Turbans are just merely a mob, they'll leave their outpost and seek to overwhelm us."

Aisha nodded in agreement. "That does make sense, they wouldn't resist such a lure."

"However...even if they lose their defending advantage, they still have a numerical advantage...we can't fight a large force out on the open field...unless..." Kazuto looked back at the map, hoping to find something.

"Goshujin-sama?" Touka and the others looked at Kazuto expectantly, while Shuri and Hinari smiled as they knew what Kazuto was looking for.

"It appears you have the same idea as we do, Goshujin-sama. If we cannot fight them in an open field, then we must find a place where we can."

Hinari continued Shuri's statement. "Which is someplace with a narrow pass...it'll restrict the mobility of a larger army and prevent them from overwhelming and surrounding, while the smaller army can manage fighting small amounts at a time."

"There's one such place...right here." Kazuto pointed out a place that seem to be a valley, northeast of the outpost.

"Yes.." Shuri confirmed Kazuto's choice of location. "This used to be a river until it dried out, leaving behind a valley. It's the perfect location for an ambush as well."

"Then, we'll lure the enemy out with half our troops..." Aisha began.

"Yes." Hinari nodded. "With such a small force, and the fact that we are not properly equipped, they'll look down upon us and pursue us."

Aisha shook her head in disgust. "That'll be their downfall...their arrogance..."

"Can't expect much from a bunch of thugs nanoda..."

"That's why...we'll defeat for the sake of the people!" Touka declared with such charisma and determination that everyone felt fired up.

"Then, it's settled. Aisha, you'll be at the vanguard, while Rinrin will be the rear guard."

"By your will, Goshujin-sama!" Aisha bowed her head, while Rinrin look disappointed.

"Eh?! Why does Aisha get to be the vanguard!?"

"Because we need you to protect our escaping soldiers after Aisha draws the Yellow Turbans. It's a very important job, Rinrin."

"Ah...it can't be helped then...but next time, I get to be in the vanguard! Promise?"

Kazuto smirked at Rinrin's enthusiasm. "Yes, yes, I promise. Shuri, please assist Rinrin. She'll need help."

"Yes! Nice working with you, Rinrin-chan!"

"What should I do, Goshujin-sama?" Touka asked.

"You should stay at the main camp with Hinari and observe our forces. Then you should respond depending on the situation. We can either pincer their forces, reinforce the defenders, or perhaps you'll think of something better than I can at the moment." Kazuto winked at Hinari.

Hinari blushed. "Yes, I'll work hard."

"Goshujin-sama, where will you go?"

"I'll assist Aisha on the front lines, she'll need the most help at the moment."

"Goshujin-sama! That's too dangerous! Please stay behind with Touka-sama!" Aisha objected.

"I'm well aware of the dangers, and I know I'm not used to war. However, the vanguard has most dangerous role, and you don't have a strategist to assist you, Aisha. Both Shuri and Hinari cannot come with you, so the only logical choice is that I will."

"That's true...but..." Aisha tried to find a reason but couldn't think of any.

"Give it up, Aisha...when Onii-chan gets like this, you won't be able to change his mind..."

"I know...but..."

"Sorry for worrying you too much, Aisha. Let's do our best!"

"Yes!"

"Be careful then, Aisha-chan and Goshujin-sama. Then it's decided right? Everyone!" Touka called out to the soldiers. "Do your best to be noticed and run away at full speed!"

The soldiers laughed at Touka's proclamation, but they all roared back their acknowledgment. The laughter was much needed as it broke the tension in the air.

"Nice work, Touka, you managed to relax the entire army."

"Aheh" Touka smiled proudly. "Anyway, for the Vanguard, you have the important responsibility of luring out the enemy from their base. You need to hold out for as long as you can until they fully come out of the base. There's a valley nearly two li in the Northeast. Try to avoid fighting as much possible while luring them there! You'll meet up with the Rear Guard who will assist your escape half way there! As for the rest of us, we'll wait and observe!"

"Yes, my Lady!" The army roared.

"I know that this will be the first fight for some of you. I know that it can be scary. However, when it begins, just remember. Remember the ones you have sworn to protect! Remember the comrades that fight with you today! Now go and seek victory and bring justice!"

"BY YOUR WILL!"

Moments later, Kazuto and Aisha stood with their soldiers at the front of the enemy gates. The Yellow Turbans saw a small army coming and laughed at their "pathetic" appearance. They opened the gates and came out to mock the ragtag army.

"What do we have here? A bunch of idiots who think they can take on all of us?"

They all laughed, while another said in a mocking voice.

"So scary! Maybe we should surrender now?"

"You're the ones who should be surrendering, idiots!" One of the soldiers yelled out.

"Who are you calling an idiots, you bastard!?"

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Calling you an idiot will be an insult to other idiots in the world." Kazuto taunted the Yellow Turbans.

"...You bastard...you have a death wish, don't you? Get them boys!" The Yellow Turbans roared out their anger.

Kazuto grinned slightly...it was too easy to provoke the Yellow Turbans. "Everyone...prepare to hold out as long as possible! We need to draw out all of their forces!"

"Yes!"

Shortly, the two armies began to clash and blood watered the ground once again. Kazuto fought the urge to feel sick and shut off his heart once again. Both Kazuto and Aisha tried their best to hold the line, but the overwhelming numbers began to push the front line back.

Touka looked really worried. "Hinari-chan...it's still not time for them to retreat...?"

Hinari shook her head sadly. "No...this isn't their main force yet. Aisha-san and Goshujin-sama are still able to manage. We just need to trust in them."

Touka clenched her hands together. "Please...be safe...the two of you."

Kazuto noticed our their front line was getting pushed back. "Damn it, we still need to endure it until they're all out."

"Everyone, please hold on just a bit a longer!" Aisha yelled out to reassure the troops.

"Yes, Kanu-sama!"

The vanguard was still getting pushed back, and they were taking a lot of more casualties. Some of the Yellow Turbans spotted Aisha in the midst of battle.

"Now, what's a woman like you doing on this battlefield?"

"Perhaps, she's a whore that they pass around for the soldiers?"

"I have no business with you pathetic scums!" Aisha roared as she killed two of them right there.

"You whore! You won't be talking like that after we get through with you!" As the Yellow Turbans openly showed their lust after Aisha, Kazuto quickly slashed one of them.

"Don't...you...dare call this precious woman a whore, you bastard!" Kazuto killed another Turban in his outrage.

"Goshujin-sama!?" Aisha blushed for a moment after hearing Kazuto calling her a precious woman.

"That's right, our Lord is right! How dare they insult Kanu-sama! We cannot lose to such filth of this world! Fight for our Lord and Kanu-sama!"

The vanguard renewed their vigor and determination and managed to repulse back the Yellow Turbans for a moment.

Meanwhile, Hinari was observing the status of the vanguard, while also noticing the movement of the enemy forces. "Touka-sama, we should send some of our forces to assist the front line as this point."

Touka agreed with it immediately "Yes! Everyone, let's go help Goshujin-sama and Aisha-chan!"

A soldier cried out to Kazuto. "My Lord, part of the main force is moving towards the front lines."

"What? Touka-sama is moving her forces to assist us now?"

"Hinari must have decided that we needed help. Everyone, hold on until reinforcements come!"

Another soldier cried out. "My Lord! The enemy is changing their formation! It seems that their reinforcements have arrived!"

"Ah...Hinari must have seen this coming. Everyone, this is the moment we have been waiting for! Fall back and join up with our reinforcements! Then we'll counterattack and fall back to the valley there!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

While Touka and Hinari was moving towards the front, Shuri noticed how the vanguard was retreating back to meet with the forces. "Rinrin-chan, we should prepare to cover their retreat right now! Leave the army movement to me while you go assist in battle!"

"Okay Shuri! Everyone, prepare to fight!" Rinrin yelled out, and the soldiers roared back their desire to fight.

Meanwhile, Kazuto and Aisha tried their best to make sure that their soldiers were able to retreat. Both of them were like giant walls for the Yellow Turbans to overcome. Kazuto's swordsmanship was too quick for any of them to react to, while Aisha took out multiple soldiers with her guan dao (chinese pole weapon). Kazuto and Aisha fought with their backs to each other, smiling as they trusted each other completely.

"Goshuin-sama! Aisha-chan! It's time to retreat!" Touka cried out for them.

"There's Touka! Aisha, go on ahead!"

"Goshujin-sama!? What are you saying?"

"Go! I'll make sure they'll slow down with this!" Kazuto ran towards the enemy forces, and dragged his sword onto the ground and then slashed upward, sending dirt and debris into the Turbans. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Doryusen!"

Aisha managed to find Touka and Hinari as their forces retreated and integrated with the reinforcements. "Touka-sama! You made it!"

"Aisha-chan, I'm so glad that you're safe. What about Goshujin-sama?" Aisha pointed and the others watched as Kazuto managed to slow down a portion of the enemy forces with that technique of his.

"Awawa...Goshujin-sama is amazing..." Hinari looked in amazement.

"That he is...but he's still overdoing it..." Aisha smiled slightly.

"Goshujin-sama!" Touka cried out as Kazuto ran back towards them.

"Nice timing Touka and Hinari. Did our forces escape properly?"

Touka nodded and then commanded the army. "Yes...it's time to begin the second stage of the plan! Everyone, retreat towards the valley!"

While they began to retreat, a loud voice ranged out.

"Rinrin is here to fight!" And sure enough, Rinrin, Shuri and the rest of the army engaged the pursuing Yellow Turbans, and they were protecting the rear.

"Okay then. Touka and Hinari, you'll lead the forces to the valley. Aisha and I will assist Rinrin and Shuri!"

"We understand." Touka and Hinari nodded. "Please be safe...Goshujin-sama...Aisha-chan. Everyone follow us!"

Kazuto looked at his sword before leaving, and he noticed a small crack in it. _This is bad...I don't think I can perform any more major techniques with this sword anymore. From the looks of this, it'll hold up for one more battle..._ Putting that at the back of his mind, he hurried with Aisha towards the back lines.

Meanwhile at the back line, the Yellow Turbans were laughing at the fact that the army was retreating, thinking that they were running before their might. Then the fact that a mere child was protecting the rear was even more hilarious to them...however, their underestimation and arrogance didn't make them expect Rinrin's power.

"I'll crush you all! Hah!" Rinrin let out a battle cry and swung her Viper Spear, which took down several Yellow Turbans in one blow.

"This little brat...kill her!"

"Try your best, nanoda! Rinrin will protect the rear! Hah!" None was able to withstand a blow from Rinrin's strike.

"Sounds like you're getting well into it, Rinrin."

"Ah, it's Aisha and Onii-chan." Rinrin looked up and saw Aisha and Kazuto slashing their way towards Rinrin.

"It's time to retreat, Rinrin. Good work, you bought enough time. Let us help you now."

"Alright! Rear forces, begin to retreat now!"

"Yosh!"

At the front, Touka and Hinari and the army was reaching the opening of the valley. "Touka-sama, it's time for us split up our forces here. Have some of the soldiers lie in ambush while the rear guard enters the valley. Then we'll counterattack!"

"Right! Everyone! Stop and take a deep breath!" Touka commanded as the soldiers did what she said. They now felt a bit calmer after the anxiety of running from a battle. "Now lie in ambush, then once the Rear Guard passes, counterattack!"

"Yes, My Lady!"

Then at the back, Kazuto looked behind and saw the Yellow Turbans still pursuing them into the valley.

"Good...they're still taking the bait."

"Goshujin-sama, it appears that Touka-sama and Hinari-chan has already told the main troops to lie in ambush. All we need to do is continue through the valley and counterattack."

"Thanks, Shuri! Just a bit longer, soldiers!"

"UH!" The soldiers grunted their replies.

After they entered the valley, and the cliffs overlooked Kazuto and the others with the Yellow Turban merely funneling their forces into the narrow pass... "It's time!"

"COUNTERATTACK EVERYONE!" Kazuto yelled out and the rest of the army popped and successfully ambushed the unawaring Yellow Turbans.

"It's time for Rinrin to get serious then! Aisha and Onii-chan! Let's fight!"

"Of course, it's time for us to defeat these villains!"

Kazuto smiled and their enthusiasm and then yelled out. "Charge and win!"

"YES MY LORD!" The army's morale was higher than ever as they fought under such capable leaders.

As time went on by, the Yellow Turbans slowly lost their numerical advantage as the narrow pass prevented them from surrounding the Ryubi army. Then suddenly, a commotion was heard at the back of the Yellow Turbans.

"Goshujin-sama, goshujin-sama!" Shuri and Hinari tried to contact Kazuto and the others.

"What is it, what has happened?" Kazuto noticed that the Yellow Turban seem to be struggling at the back of their lines.

"It seems like an another force has engaged the Yellow Turbans from the back."

"Another force...? Who, is it an ally?"

"From the looks of it...their flags run under the name... Sou."

Kazuto could not hold his surprise. "Sou... You mean Sousou!?" _The one that was said to be Ryubi's rival and a brilliant commander, Sousou is here?_

* * *

Replies to Reviews / Author's Note:

Code SBX – I did plan to watch the 2010 Three Kingdoms series after watching the Red Cliff movie, but I wasn't sure if I had the time to watch nearly 90 episodes. However, as I did grow up playing the Three Kingdom strategy games and learning part of the stories through other sources, I'll probably watch them...eventually.

dad90 – I did watch some episodes of the Koihime anime. Unfortunately, I was really disappointed that Kazuto was never introduced into the story...and the anime felt really lacking to me. So to answer your question, I will be using the visual novels as the basis for this fanfiction.

Ranma Uzumaki – Thank you. As for finishing it, I hope I can. I only have this much free time right now because of summer vacation. Perhaps it might take a bit longer than I would expect.

Hello, everyone. This is probably the longest chapter I've typed for the story so far, but I feel like it's really short for some reason. Well in any case, if you have any questions and criticisms, please leave a review or a private message. Thank you for reading this!

* * *

Notes about the Characters:

_I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter if a new character is introduced. _

Ryubi – Liu Bei – Touka

Kanu – Guan Yu – Aisha

Chohi – Zhang Fei – Rinrin

Sousou – Cao Cao – Karin

Kakouton – Xiahou Dun – Shunran

Kakouen – Xiahou Yuan – Shuuran

Sonsaku – Sun Ce – Sheren

Sonken – Sun Quan – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu – Zhou Yu – Meiren

Rikuson – Lu Xun – Non

Kannei – Gan Ning – Shishun

Shutai – Zhou Tai – Minmei

Ryomo – Lu Meng – Ashe

Kogai – Huang Gai – Sai

Ryofu – Lu Bu – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu

Saji – Zuo Ci

Ukitsu – Yu Ji

Kousonsan – Gongsun Zan – Pairen

Choun – Zhao Yun – Sei

Kakuka – Guo Jia – Rin

Teiiku – Cheng Yu – Fu

Juniku – Xun Yu – Keifa

Gakushin – Yue Jin – Nagi

Riten – Li Dian – Mao

Ukin – Yu Jin – Sawa

Enshou – Yuan Shao – Reiha

Shokatsuryo – Zhuge Liang – Shuri

Hoto – Pang Tong – Hinari

Josho – Xu Shu

Shibaki – Sima Hui


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, Rurouni Kenshin or anything that may appear or referred to in this Fanfiction.

Chapter 7 – Dreams, Ideals, and Reasons

Thump, thump, thump. The synchronous footsteps of nearly twenty thousand soldiers drabbed in purple armor. These soldiers were proudly under the violet flag of Sousou Motoku as they marched onward to vanquish the Yellow Turbans.

"Karin-sama!"

Sousou, Kakouen, and Jun'iku told their horses to stop and dismounted, while they turned around to see Kakouton riding towards them.

"Shunran, what news do you have?"

Kakouton began to dismount as well. "Our scouts have located the Yellow Turban outpost. However, they are currently engaging with another army."

"...Another army? What standard are they running under? I doubt it's Enshou's forces or any other Imperial army if it's this far over here. Furthermore, they're capable enough to realize that this outpost has strategic importance."

"From the reports, their flags run under Ryu, Kan, and Cho."

"Interesting, I have not heard of these generals before. So, how does the battle fare at the moment?"

"The Kan regiment seems to be the vanguard. They engaged the Yellow Turbans for a while at the gates of their outpost. Then they retreated when the Yellow Turbans began to reinforce their soldiers with the entire force."

Sousou nodded, while smiling eagerly. "Looks like they have talented people amongst them. I'm now interested in them. Keifa, bring us the map?"

"Yes, Karin-sama!"

Juni'ku laid out the map on the ground before them, and Sousou and the others gathered around the map.

"It appears that their vanguard was merely just a bait to bring the Yellow Turbans out of their outpost. That means they're trying to lure the Yellow Turbans to a more advantageous battlefield."

"My thoughts exactly, Keifa. The chosen battlefield shouldn't be too far from the outpost."

"Right here, Karin-sama." Kakouen pointed to a location Northeast of the outpost. "If they fight in such a narrow path, then they could easily funnel the Yellow Turban forces. It's ideal for a smaller army to engage a larger army."

"Karin-sama, this can also prove to be advantageous for us too. As the Yellow Turbans are trying to get into the narrow path, their back lines will be exposed."

"I see. Keifa, you want our forces to pincer attack the Yellow Turbans?"

"Yes. A simultaneous attack from both ends will leave them unable to escape. We'll achieve a decisive victory."

"Very well. Shunran and Shuuran. Prepare our forces. We'll attack when right when the Yellow Turbans are fully lured into the pass. Teach these pathetic beasts to fear the name of Sou Motoku!"

"By your will, Karin-sama!"

_Now then...who is it that devised such a plan in that army...I want to see them for myself..._ Sousou's thoughts linger upon the aspects of finding new talents for her forces as she rode alongside the army to the upcoming battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Valley**

"From the looks of it...their flags run under the name... Sou."

Kazuto could not hold his surprise. "Sou... You mean Sousou!?"

_Sousou Motoku. One of the most famous rulers of the Three Kingdoms era. His ambition was well renowned, and he was a capable commander. Eventually, he laid down the foundation which united China...To think that we would meet such a person here. Ryubi and Sousou fought each other several times throughout history...what would happen if Touka and this Sousou meet here?_

"I think so, Goshujin-sama." Hinari put a finger on her forehead as she tried to recall who Sousou is. " Sousou-dono is one of the local lords that are participating in the suppression of Yellow Turban. She must have saw our battle while on her patrol."

"I see. Then it looks like Sousou's forces decided to help us fight?"

Shuri nodded to confirm. "Yes, I think we should take advantage of this, Goshujin-sama."

"You're right. Now that we've lured the Yellow Turbans into the valley, they'll be vulnerable to a pincer attack. We should charge forward to take advantage of the confusion. Hinari, I'll count on you and Touka to direct our rear forces."

"Yes, Goshujin-sama" Hinari bowed and shuffled along back to where Touka was.

"Shuri, you'll help coordinate our front lines. I'll go assist Aisha and Rinrin."

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

Kazuto ran towards the front lines where Aisha and Rinrin were fighting.

"Ah Onii-chan! Hah!" Rinrin twirled her Viper Spear around.

"Goshujin-sama! What has happened?" Aisha noticed the discord that the Yellow Turbans were having. "Something happened to the Yellow Turbans."

"It's good news. An allied force is attacking the Yellow Turbans from the rear. We should take advantage and charge with our full strength."

"That is good to hear. Kan Squad, we shall fight with our full strength!"

"Same for us Cho Squad! Charge!"

"UH!" The entire army grunted their agreement as they find themselves renewed by the fact that there was an allied force helping them in this battle.

* * *

**At the entrance of the Valley**

"Brave soldiers of Sou Motoku, it's time for you to accomplish your duty and vanquish these filth from this world!" Kakouton yelled out as she rode back and forth in front of the army. "Now charge and bring honor to your Lord!"

"Yes, my Lady! Charge!" The purple armored army charged twenty thousand strong at the already weakened Yellow Turbans.

"Nice work, Aneja." Kakouen rode next to Kakouton.

"Ah, Shuuran. I'll do anything for Karin-sama." Kakouton puffed out her chest proudly.

"Ever so loyal. Just as expected as Aneja." Kakouton stared at the battle in front of them. "Hmm...the Kan and Chou flags seem to have responded to our attack."

"...That's a little bit fast, isn't it?"

"Indeed...they're a lot more organized than any Imperial army we've seen so far." Kakouen was lost in thought. "But in any case, we should focus on the battle at hand."

"Shunran-sama, Shuuran-sama! There you are!" A little girl with pinkish hair ran up to them, carrying a gigantic flail behind her. Following behind her was Sousou and Juniku.

"Ah, Kii." Kakouton looked happy to see the newcomer. "And Karin-sama!"

"Good work Shunran. We'll charge forward with the troops here then."

"Yes! This is the first time we fought together." Kyocho looked eager to prove her worth in battle.

"That's true. Well then...shall we go assist the front line, Aneja?" Kakouen readied her bow and arrow.

"Yes...for Karin-sama!"

"Karin-sama!" The rest of them yelled out in honor of their Lord's name.

* * *

**Where The Yellow Turbans Are**

"Man, that little brat and that whore are god damn monsters!"

"I know right, they can take down several of us in one hit! How are we supposed to fight against them!?"

"And that brown haired guy with the weird swordsmanship, we can't even see his movements!"

Then the back line began to start a large commotion.

One of them yelled out to the others. "This is bad!"

"What is it now!?"

"A large force is engaging us from the back lines! Their flags run under Sou and Kakou!"

"What!? Sousou!? Why is her forces here!?"

"I don't know but the Kakou siblings are leading the forces here!"

"Damn it, Kakouton and Kakouen are also ridiculously strong."

"That's it...we're doomed...they both have monsters and a god damn huge army."

"You idiot, don't give up hope so easily! We were promised riches and food if we live!"

"That's right! We'll won't be pushed around by these Imperial bastards any more!"

"...All I just wanted was a better life...I don't want to die..."

* * *

**Hours Later**

Trapped between two forces with no chance of escape, the Yellow Turbans were eradicated. Kazuto once again stood before a bloody landscape of dead bodies.

_Even...if these Yellow Turbans did bad things...it's only because the current government could not help their situation. They were originally farmers...just like our forces right now...each one of them fighting for a better life. For this to end...the source of it all must be fixed...the corrupt government must change. I suppose that's why we end up having several Lords trying to unify China...because they cannot trust the Imperial government anymore...and each of them believe that their ideals are correct. All I can do now is prepare as best as I can for the battles to come...I just feel sorry that so many lives must be lost in order to bring forth peace._

Kazuto began walking back to their main camp. He took out his sword to examine the crack that he noticed earlier. It was noticeably larger. _...My techniques are too much for a sword like this...it would help if I had a better crafted sword...but we don't have the resources for it. I'll have to find a solution though...what if my sword cracks in the middle of battle?_

"Goshujin-sama? Are you feeling alright?"

Kazuto looked up and saw Touka and the others looking worried at him. All were tired and exhausted, but none of them were injured.

"Yeah...I will be. I was just thinking about something. Is everyone else okay?"

Aisha confirmed that none of them were injured. "Yes, Goshujin-sama. Thankfully the Sou army arrived. We ended the battle much faster with less casualties on our sides."

Shuri nodded in agreement with Aisha's statement. "Yes, we still have approximately eighty percent of our forces thanks to the Sou army."

"Speaking of which...I guess we should contact them?"

Then one of their soldiers ran towards them. "My lord, there is a messenger from the Sou Army. He states that his Lord Sou Motoku would like to request an audience with you."

"Well...that saves us the trouble of contacting them."

"Eh...what should we do, Goshujin-sama?" Touka asked.

Hinari put her hand under her chin as she began to think. "From what I heard, Sousou-san is a person who values pride, talent, and honor. I don't think she would mean any ill will."

Kazuto nodded. "Very well. We still owe her for helping our forces. Tell the messenger that she can meet us here in our main camp."

"Yes, my Lord." The soldier ran off to inform the messenger.

Kazuto looked at Shuri and Hinari. "Do you know anything else about Sousou?" _I can't be too sure if Sousou will become an ally or an enemy to us. However, looking at Touka and the others...I can safely say that even though they may have the same aspects just like their counterparts in history, they are still not exactly the same person. _

"Um...from the rumors we've heard, she's a charismatic leader that knows politics and warfare very well. She is also very intellectual and knows fine arts."

"...She sounds like some kind of super human...nanoda..." Everyone agreed with Rinrin's outburst.

"She also values talent and will welcome anyone that is talented into her command. However, she also has pride and dignity, and she demands it from her vassals and herself."

Kazuto nodded to that. "Well, I can't expect less from someone like her."

Suddenly a voice full of dignity ranged out. "Of course, you wouldn't. You must take pride in what you do, else you would not accomplish anything worthwhile. Those without pride, even if they are skilled, are not worthy in my eyes. That is my creed as a ruler."

Everyone turned around and was shocked to see that three strangers walking towards them. All three of them wore majestic purple armor. The one leading them, a girl with yellow twin tails, walked up with confidence while her two taller companions followed.

"Wah! That surprised me!" Touka exclaimed.

"...Purple armor? Then you are from the Sou army?" Aisha commented.

The tall black-haired woman scowled. "Of course we are! You're talking to the leader of the Sou Army, Sou Moutoku-sama!"

Touka was confused. "Eh...but...didn't the messenger just leave right now?"

"There's no time to wait for others to make decisions in these times."

Kazuto nodded. "That means you knew that we accepted their your audience."

"Of course. As a small army that perform such strategies against a larger army, you have proven yourself to think logically than others. Seeing a larger unknown force helping you, logically, there's no reason to refuse my demand for an audience." Sousou looked like what she said was just common sense.

"In any case, I should introduce myself. I am Sou Motoku, and I am one of the lords that the Imperial Court asked to assist in the suppression of the Yellow Turbans. That is why we ran into each other this day."

Touka was a bit overwhelmed by Sousou's introduction, but she tried not to let it show on her face. "My name is Ryubi Gentoku. Please to meet you, Sousou-san."

Sousou looked at Ryubi with interest. "Ryubi? That's a decent name. I have seen your flag today in this battle, are you the lord of this army then?"

Touka shook her head. "Well...while I do help lead the army...the real one that's leading is my Goshujin-sama."

Sousou was a bit startled. "...Your Goshujin-sama? Who is that then?"

"Umm...that is." Touka and the others looked at Kazuto.

Kazuto moved up confidently. _I need to make a good impression here._ "That's right. I lead the army with the help of Ryubi and my companions. My name is Hongo Kazuto. Please to meet you, Sousou-san."

Sousou stared at Kazuto as she observed him. His clothes looked like it radiated the very light of heaven...though it was stained with the carnage of war. His stance indicates that he leaves no real opening, which shows that he's a capable warrior. His presence feels a bit whimsical, yet innocent. As for the name... "Hongo Kazuto, you say? I have heard of that name before, but where?"

Touka smiled brightly. "Of course, Goshujin-sama's reputation as the Messenger of Heaven is spreading lately."

Sousou was skeptical at Touka's revelation. "...Messenger of Heaven...? It is true that I did hear about a so-called Messenger of Heaven that fought alongside Kousonsan in a decisive victory against the Yellow Turbans a few weeks ago. You're telling me that this Messenger of Heaven is real?"

Kazuto looked into Sousou's deep blue eyes as he spoke. "It is true that my companions and I fought with Kousansan against the Yellow Turbans, but we have gone our separate ways since then. As for being the Messenger of Heaven, I cannot prove to you that I am. However, unless you disprove it, then let those who want to believe decide whether or not I am the Messenger of Heaven."

Sousou nodded in agreement. "That is correct. There is no way to prove that you aren't the Messenger of Heaven, and if people chose to believe you are the Messenger of Heaven, then they're free to do so. So, were you the one who came up with the plan to lure the Yellow Turbans to that valley?"

Kazuto glanced at Shuri and Hinari. "I merely only found the location. My two strategists here did most of the planning here."

"I see. You two are?"

"Shokatsuryo Koumei, Sousou-san."

"...Hoto...Shigen."

"Those are good names. It is a rare talented to have such capable minds at your age. In any case, it seems you're quite capable enough to lead this army, you have some tact, and that you have good vassals under your command." Even if she did not say it, Sousou was secretly impressed and intrigued by this man.

"So, Sousou-san. What is your objective in meeting with us?"

"The first is ascertain your goals for the Yellow Turbans. For what reason do you fight them?"

"To help my precious friends' goals. I decided to help achieve Ryubi's goals to fight for the people and bring peace. Therefore, the Yellow Turbans must be suppressed in order to help the people."

Sousou looked at Touka. "Then it's safe to say that you fight for Ryubi's sake? In that case, Ryubi. What is your wish?"

"My wish...? As Goshujin-sama said, I want to fight for a peaceful country where everyone can smile in any way that I can. I'll never stop until this wish comes true."

"I see. That is your dream." Sousou nodded, looking as though she agreed with Touka's wish. Then in a solemn voice, she declared. "Very well. I accept your resolve. Therefore, this is my second objective. Ryubi and Hongo, lend me your strength so we can suppress the Yellow Turbans that threaten the peace right now. You have already proven that your army is extremely capable with this recent battle, but you do not have the numbers to completely end the war. In order to defeat them as soon as possible, then we should join our powers together. The sooner the suppression, the better for the people, right?"

Touka looked at Kazuto hesitantly. "Well...that is true...but..."

Kazuto was silent for a moment. "Looks like it'll be better if we accept her offer, Touka. Sousou is correct, we currently do not have enough power to stop the Yellow Turbans alone. As much as I dislike it, power is what is necessary to accomplish our goals. Justice without power is just as bad as power without justice. Therefore, if we obtain help from those who do have power, then we'll be able to suppress it faster with less casualties. It's to both of our mutual benefits here."

Sousou nodded with Kazuto's assertion. "Looks like you understand your situation well."

"However...while this will certainly benefit us a lot..." Kazuto paused. "How will it benefit you, Sousou...?"

Sousou smiled ambiguously. "What do you think?"

Kazuto shrugged. "I may have some ideas...but I don't know for sure."

Sousou turned around, signifying for her two generals to begin leaving. "Then think about it some more. Actions speak more than words ever do. In any case, enough time was spent talking. Let our strategists discuss a course of action." She and her two escorts walked away.

Touka let a out of small sigh. "...That made me a bit nervous...she's really impressive."

Aisha agreed with Touka. "She must have a lot of experience to have such confidence in her actions and words."

Rinrin had a confused look on her face. "Rinrin didn't understand half what she was talking about."

Both Hinari and Shuri was deep in thought. "Actions speak more than words ever do...that's probably Sousou-san's own philosophy?"

"Do you think we can really trust her, Goshujin-sama?" Aisha inquired.

Kazuto pondered on the question for a bit before answering. "I don't think she's the type to betray an alliance. Her pride will not let do that. However...that isn't to say that she isn't planning other things with us..."

Shuri and Hinari both agreed with Kazuto's statement. "That's true...previously you said you had some idea, Goshujin-sama?"

"She could use this as an opportunity to see whether or not we will become a threat to her in the future. Even if we're cooperating together now...there's no guarantee that..."

"We will cooperate in the future?" Shuri completed Kazuto's sentence.

Touka frowned. "Then...you mean it's highly likely that we'll fight each other in the future, Goshujin-sama?"

Kazuto nodded. "We each have our own ideals and dreams, Touka. For our ideals, we fight together our hardest to make it true. Sousou would also have her own ambition that she wants to accomplish. What it is...I don't know...but as history has shown us...a difference in ideals will lead to conflict. And even if we have the same ideals, we could also disagree on the path taken to those ends. Such is the sad truth..."

Touka smiled sadly. "Even so...at that point, I would still want to cooperate with Sousou-san."

"Depends on the situation, I would say...I don't think Sousou is unreasonable, but..."

"She's more of the type that doesn't rely on others when she makes on her choices, right?" Shuri commented.

"That's right...she would take the most optimal choice while planning accordingly ahead." Hinari added.

Touka sighed. "She seems to be a superhuman like Rinrin-chan said..."

Kazuto patted Touka's head. "What are you sighing for Touka?"

Touka blushed at the contact. "Goshujin-sama!?"

"Sousou is Sousou, Touka is Touka. You're amazing too, Touka. I haven't seen anyone else who truly loves the people as you do. Your kindness is one of your strengths that we've come to love and rely on. Our dream isn't as weak so that we'll lose to Sousou's, right?"

Touka slowly renewed her vigor and shouted "That's right! Even if Sousou-san is amazing, if she's going to oppose our dream one day, then we'll fight back as hard as we can! Right, everyone!"

"Hai!"

Kazuto smiled, thinking to himself. _It's amazing how a dream can bring out such strength in a person and how it can bring forth people together. You can say that is what makes someone a great ruler...the ability to bring forth people together for an ideal. Just like Sousou had said...we should take pride in our ideals as it's necessary for us to accomplish great things. _

* * *

"Karin-sama...do you really think we should cooperate with Ryubi's army?" Kakouton asked, looking like she did not want to bother with such people.

"Yes. We'll cooperate with them to annihilate the Yellow Turbans. After all, we need to preserve our forces for the main Yellow Turbans army."

Kakouen smiled slightly. "I see...you're quite devious, Karin-sama. To use Ryubi's army in place of our own soldiers."

"Ah I see! Karin-sama is amazing." Kakouton stared at Sousou in admiration.

"However, Karin-sama...is that the only reason?" Kakouen inquired.

"As expected from Shuuran, you're very observant. I was intrigued in their abilities and wanted to see whether or not they could become a hero that could oppose me. Needless to say, I was not disappointed."

"You mean Ryubi? Or perhaps that so-called Messenger of Heaven, Hongo?"

"Ryubi has the potential yet it does not seem she recognize it herself. She has shown the ability to gather talented individuals to her side. In time, she'll come to realize her power as she gains experience. Her dream is similar to mine after all."

"I see...then perhaps she'll become Karin-sama's biggest rival after all."

Sousou nodded. "Whether or not if she can awaken her potential, she'll help me grow as a ruler. A strong rival is necessary for growth. As for Hongo...he's certainly interesting...he seems to be quite a talented warrior and thinker...someone like him could be useful in my army."

Kakouen chuckled. "Ara, ara. Karin-sama has shown interest in a man?"

"Well...perhaps, that is true."

Kakouton panicked. "EH!? Why such a pathetic man, Karin-sama!?"

Sousou smiled deviously. "Ara, ara. Is Shunran jealous by any chance?"

"W-w-why would I be jealous of such a pig, Karin-sama?"

Both Sousou and Kakouen laughed at Kakouton's expression of denial. "Well, enough joking around. Shunran and Shuuran, you'll be in command of the army. Kii, Nagi, Mao, and Sawa will assist you. I'll need to tell Keifa, Fu, and Rin to assist Hongo's strategists."

"Understood, Karin-sama."

"Once we finish our plan of action...we'll completely annihilate the Yellow Turbans."

"By your will."

* * *

"Ne, Onee-chan, are you ready?" A short girl with blue hair in a yellow outfit asked a taller pink-haired girl in the same outfit.

"Hai, hai! What about you, Renho-chan?"

"Everything is prepared according to plan, Nee-sama," The purple haired girl named Renho adjusted her spectacles.

All three of them were on an elevated stage where they saw nearly a hundred thousand men with yellow turbans before them.

"Wa...that's amazing...I haven't seen this many people before..." The pink haired girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey...Tenho-onee-chan...are you sure that we should be doing this...?" The blue haired girl asked hesitantly.

"Eh? But, Chiho-chan, that man in white robes said we'll get a lot of food if we sing lyrics from this book he gave us. Isn't it alright?"

"That's true...but..." Chiho didn't look convinced.

"It can't be help, Chiho-neesama...if we didn't meet that man, we would've starved to death. We owe him a favor."

* * *

**Flashback, Several Weeks ago**

The three siblings were sitting on a corner of a large street, singing their loudest to try and attract attention. However, none of the travelers even paid attention to them.

"Tenho-neechan...I'm really hungry..." Chiho rubbed her stomach.

"Just hold on a bit longer, Chiho-chan! I'm sure someone would give us money if we sing enough." Tenho looked optimistic, but she was hungry as well.

"Onee-samas, there's someone strange approaching us."

They both looked up to see who Renho was referring to. It was a stranger in white robes, while keeping his face covered in a hood.

He clapped his hands in applause. "Well, well. Such wonderful voices, you three have? May I have your names?"

"I'm Chokaku." Tenho said brightly.

Chiho looked a bit hesitant. "I'm Choho."

"And I'm Choryo."

"Ah, are you three siblings then?

"Yes, we are, why?"

"I would like to make a business opportunity. Use your voices to sing for my goals, and I'll provide you as much food and wealth as you wish."

"Eh? Really really?" Tenho was excited, while Chiho and Renho was skeptical.

"Why would you go this far?"

"Because it'll be a shame if no one can appreciate your voices. I can help set you a grander stage, where people will come to listen to you. You can either take my offer or I'll just leave."

"Is that right mister? Will people come and listen to us?" Tenho's eyes widened in expectation.

"Of course. How about I'll give you some gold as a testament to my good intention." He pulls out a bag from his robes and gave the three of them several gold pieces.

"This is..." All of three of them were surprised.

"Is it alright, mister!? This is so much money!"

"It just shows how much I believe in your potential."

"...Then we are in your debt. What do you say, Chiho-chan, Renho-chan?"

"If you say so, Nee-chan."

The robed man grinned evilly. _Such simple little girls to be lured with just gold and food. Yes...your voices will be necessary to control the Yellow Turbans..._

* * *

"Oh...it's about time! Ready, Chiho-chan? Renho-chan?"

"Hai!"

The three of them stepped them out stage and the Yellow Turbans cheered boisterously.

"Hi everyone! Are you ready to hear us sing?" Tenho yelled out.

"HAI!"

"Then, Chiho-chan, Renho-chan! Let's begin!"

And the three of them began to sing out the lyrics written from the book, unaware of the effects of the lyrics that it would have on everyone.

In the shadows of the stage, Ukitsu laughed to himself. "...And so it begins. They won't be needing this book any more...fight well, little puppets." He stashed the book in his robe and walked away into the darkness.

* * *

Replies to Reviews / Author's Note:

Sorry everyone, this chapter had barely anything to it. It'll be a long time I'll get another chapter out since I'm preparing to go to an Expo soon so I decided that I should post what I have right now. As always, leave a review or private message if you have a question or criticisms. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Notes about the Characters:

_I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter if a new character is introduced. _

**Shoku Faction:**

Ryubi – Liu Bei – Touka

Kanu – Guan Yu – Aisha

Chohi – Zhang Fei – Rinrin

Shokatsuryo – Zhuge Liang – Shuri

Hoto – Pang Tong – Hinari

**Gi Faction:**

Sousou – Cao Cao – Karin

Kakouton – Xiahou Dun – Shunran

Kakouen – Xiahou Yuan – Shuuran

Kakuka – Guo Jia – Rin

Teiiku – Cheng Yu – Fu

Juniku – Xun Yu – Keifa

Gakushin – Yue Jin – Nagi

Riten – Li Dian – Mao

Ukin – Yu Jin – Sawa

Kyocho – Xu Chu – Kii

**Go Faction:**

Sonsaku – Sun Ce – Sheren

Sonken – Sun Quan – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu – Zhou Yu – Meiren

Rikuson – Lu Xun – Non

Kannei – Gan Ning – Shishun

Shutai – Zhou Tai – Minmei

Ryomo – Lu Meng – Ashe

Kogai – Huang Gai – Sai

**Yellow Turbans Faction:**

Chokaku – Zhang Jiao – Tenho

Choho – Zhang Bao – Chiho

Choryo – Zhang Liang – Renho

**White Robes Faction**:

Saji – Zuo Ci

Ukitsu – Yu Ji

**Other:**

Ryofu – Lu Bu – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu

Kousonsan – Gongsun Zan – Pairen

Choun – Zhao Yun – Sei

Enshou – Yuan Shao – Reiha

Josho – Xu Shu

Shibaki – Sima Hui


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, Rurouni Kenshin or anything that may appear or referred to in this Fanfiction.

Chapter 8 – Valor

After meeting with Sousou and entering an alliance with her to end the Yellow Turban Rebellion, both sides strategists met up with each other. Sousou, being a local lord, had an accurate map that was similar to Shuri's and Hinari's. Kazuto and the others gathered around the map with Sousou, her two generals, and their strategist.

Sousou introduced her strategist to Kazuto, Shuri, and Hinari. "This is Juniku, one of my strategists. My other strategists are currently engaged with other work right now."

Kazuto and the other two bowed slightly. "Pleased to work with you."

"The same." Juniku stared at Kazuto for a moment and then mumbled under her breath "...So you're the pig bewitched Karin-sama..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. Let's start with our first objective then." Juniku marked a point on the map with a pin. "To the West, our scouts and spies have confirmed that there lies a supply base for the Yellow Turbans. This base apparently houses quite a large portion of their entire provisions."

Shuri rubbed her chin. "I see, so our main objective there is to destroy that stockpile."

"Destroying a major source of provisions will weaken the main force of the Yellow Turbans, am I right?" Hinari asked Juniku.

Sousou confirmed Shuri's and Hinari's conclusions. "That's right. As of right now, even with both our forces combined, we are vastly outnumbered by the main Yellow Turbans army, which have been estimated to be nearly two hundred thousand."

"Attacking a large force like that would be suicidal right now with our numbers." Kazuto nodded in understanding. "So our initial campaign will be through sabotage missions so that the Yellow Turbans will weaken themselves from within then?"

"Yes. Maintaining a large force is a hard task without proper funding. They obtain most of their supplies through pillaging, so we'll take advantage of this and attack their supply lines. Well, in any case, let us plan a course of action for the attack on this base."

* * *

**A week later, on the Outskirts of the Yellow Turban Base**

The next few days, they had managed to gather more militia who heard of their inspiring victory against the Yellow Turbans. Sousou also gave their army the necessary supplies for the incoming battle.

Kazuto and the others marched with their ragtag army alongside the Sou army towards their destination. It was a little disconcerting since their army was barely equipped, while the Sou army had the finest armors and weapons.

"...Looking at their army makes us look a little bad, ahahahaha..." Touka gave off a small laugh.

"Yeah, it's amazing that they can move and stop with one order, nanoda."

Aisha agreed with Touka and Rinrin. "Indeed...as expected of Sou Motoku, her army's movements are impressive. They've been well trained."

"Hmm..." Kazuto tilted his head, thinking about their comments.

"Something wrong, Goshujin-sama?" Hinari looked up at Kazuto's face pensively.

"Hey, Shuri and Hinari. I need to ask you to two to do something."

"Yes?"

"Could you two take notes on how Sousou organizes her army? Perhaps some information on their formations and how they receive or give orders? Something like that could help improve our army in the long run."

"I see, Goshujin-sama is smart to think about this far. Hinari and I will work hard then!"

"That's a pretty devious plan to use Sousou's army for our own benefits, Goshujin-sama." Aisha smiled.

"Well...if she's planning to make use of us, then we should make use of her as well. Aisha, Rinrin, and Touka, you should also try to observe their generals. Experience is necessary for growth."

"Hai hai! Goshujin-sama!"

"As you wish, Goshujin-sama."

While Aisha and Touka obliged cheerfully, Rinrin's face was slightly sad. "Eh...Rinrin isn't too good with studying..."

Kazuto smiled at Rinrin's disappointed face. "You can do it Rinrin, I believe in you."

"Well..if Onii-chan says so, then I'll work really hard too."

"That's the spirit." _Sousou...our greatest ally right now...but will you be our greatest enemy in the future? Therefore...it's necessary to grow as much as we can now for the future. _

A messenger of the Sou Army ran towards them. "Hongo-dono and Ryubi-dono. I have orders from Sousou-dono. The plan shall proceed as discussed. In an hour, you shall march your forces towards the gates and lure the Yellow Turbans out. Your forces will be the distraction for our special squad. We'll provide cover fire for you."

Kazuto and the others nodded in acknowledgment. Previously, they decided on a similar strategy used previously to lure the Yellow Turbans to the valley. The Ryubi Army will act as decoys to lure out the Yellow Turbans while having support fire from the Sou Army. While the Yellow Turbans are distracted by the decoy, a special squad of the Sou army will burn the enemy provisions. In the resulting confusion, all forces will then flank the Yellow Turbans and finish them off.

"What will be the signal from the special squad?"

"We'll use a black smoke signal to tell you when to commit your forces for an all-out assault."

"Okay, we got the message then. Good work."

"Hai." The messenger promptly left and ran back to his battalion.

Touka clapped her hands. "Looks like things will go according to plan then."

Aisha looked a bit skeptical. "Still...I'm a bit surprised at how Sousou got this information."

Shuri tilted her head. "Most likely by bribing Yellow Turbans defectors."

Aisha crossed her arms over her chest, looking disgusted. "...Leaking valuable information and betraying their own comrades for money. Pathetic."

Both Touka and Rinrin agreed with Aisha's sentiment.

"Well, even if it's a despicable act, you have to look at their point of view. I assume there are Yellow Turbans who just want food and gold instead of fighting in an all out war." Kazuto shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, without them, we wouldn't have received this much information. Without it, we might have lose more soldiers. We have to take any advantage we can get in warfare."

"It's one of the things we have to accept since we're just a small force right now." Hinari added.

"I understand that this is necessary, but at the same time..." Aisha was still conflicted. "From murdering innocent people, destroying villages, and now betraying their own..."

Everyone fell silent, understanding how Aisha was feeling. Rinrin grabbed onto Aisha's hand, uncharacteristically quiet. _I can't blame them for feeling this way since the Yellow Turbans was the reason why their sensei and other loved ones died. Hearing more heinous acts by the Yellow Turbans, there's probably no easy way for her to condone any action done by the Yellow Turbans...her pride, honor, and anger will not let her do that._

"I know it's personal for you and Rinrin and Aisha. I won't say that I can understand your pain nor will I say that you should let it go. However, just know that you have Touka, Shuri, Hinari, and me to support you two. We're in this together, remember?"

"That's right!" Touka ran up and hugged both Aisha and Rinrin. "Goshujin-sama is correct! All of us are here for Aisha-chan and Rinrin-chan no matter. So cheer up!"

"Ahahaha, Touka-oneechan, you're hugging me too hard!" Rinrin looked like she was suffocating.

Touka promptly let both of them go in surprise. "Oh, am I!? Sorry!"

As everyone laughed, Aisha's face softened up with the bright atmosphere.

"Thanks, Goshujin-sama and Touka-sama. I'm not as a good warrior with the way I let my feelings interfere with my judgment."

"Not at all, Aisha. Humans are emotional beings by nature. You could say that emotions may get in the way in war, but I disagree with that. Emotions give us a reason to fight. Aisha, your feelings to protect your comrades and the people is what gives you the strength to fight. Without your feelings, you wouldn't be the Aisha that we know and love." _ Even for the Yellow Turbans...their desire for some sort of change is what gives them the strength to fight_. _We're all just humans trying to live in this world.._

"Thank you, Goshujin-sama...as expected from the Messenger of Heaven, you're very persuasive and knowledgeable..." Aisha blushed slightly.

Rinrin saw the opportunity to begin teasing Aisha. "Ahaha, Aisha is all red!"

"S-shut up, Rinrin!"

Kazuto laughed at the two, while waving his hand. "Iya, iya...it's not that special, it's just something my Grandfather taught me during our sparring."

Shuri turned around and looked at Hinari, who was staring at Kazuto in amazement. "Goshujin-sama sometimes reminds me a bit of Suikyou-sensei, right, Hinari-chan?"

While Hinari agreed with Shuri, Kazuto tilted his head. "Oh? I would like to meet your sensei one day."

"Hai, hai! We'll introduce you to her some day! I'm sure the two of you would get along well, and you can meet with Genchoko-chan!"

"...Genchoko-chan? You mean Josho Genchoku?"

"Hawawa!"

"Awawa!"

"Goshujin-sama, you know Genchoku-chan too?"

"Well...only the name. Is she a fellow classmate of yours?"

"Hai! Hinari and I studied together with her under Suikyou-sensei. She knows how to fence and she sings really well too."

"Genchoku-chan also made delicious cakes too. Maybe if we get the chance to visit them, you can try them out too."

Rinrin jumped at the mention of cakes. "Cakes? Can I come visit too?"

"Ooh, ooh, me too!" Touka was also drooling at the mention of cakes.

Aisha whacked the head of Rinrin and pulled on Touka's ear.

"That hurts, Aisha!"

"Aisha-chan, my ear!"

"...Really, you two should show some restraint."

"Ahaha, when there's a chance, Hinari and I will introduce you all to them then!"

"Speaking of which, are there other students there too?"

Shuri and Hinari shook their heads. "Not that we know of. When Hinari-chan and I decided to leave, Genchoku-chan was researching with Suikyou-sensei on something. Do you remember, Hinari-chan?"

Hinari shook her head. "They were rather secretive about it when I asked them..."

"Well, everyone has their own secrets. In any case, we should really start preparing for the battle. Aisha and Rinrin, you'll be with me at the front lines."

"Yay, it's time for Rinrin to show my strength!"

"As you wish."

"Hinari and Shuri, observe both Sousou's army and the Yellow Turbans for any updates. Touka, you'll help manage the troops' movements with them as well."

"Ryoukai! (Roger that)."

"Well then...be safe and good luck everyone!" _...It's time to fight again. May we all get through this safely._

* * *

**Several Hours Later, In the Middle of Combat**

It was a massive cacophony of screams, yells, cries, and arrows at the front line of battle. They had lured out the Yellow Turbans successfully again with their small numbers and poor appearance and both forces were currently engaged in battle. Kazuto, Aisha, and Rinrin struggled to hold the forces of the Yellow Turbans at bay for as long as they can for the Sou Special Squad to complete the sabotage.

_Are they not able to burn the stockpile yet?_ Kazuto tried to look for the smoke signal, but there was no signs yet. It was past the estimated time. The front lines was getting pushed back even with the cover fire from the Sou army. _I have no choice, we need to to tip the scale in our favor just for a bit._

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu – Do Ryu Sen!" Kazuto performed the same technique he used to stall the Yellow Turbans from chasing again. He struck his sword through the ground and ran through, trying to increase the area of effect of the technique.

He called out to the soldiers. "Everyone, please hold it out a bit longer!"

Aisha noticed Kazuto's technique followed up with her own sweeping attack with her Green Dragon Crescent Blade. "Stand firm! We are the warriors of the Messenger of Heaven, are we not!? Show these scum how true warriors are!"

Rinrin jumped into a crowd of Yellow Turbans and spun around with her Viper Spear. "Crush them all, nanoda!"

"For the Messenger of Heaven and our generals!" The Ryubi army shouted as they sought to gather as much strength as they can.

* * *

**At the Back Lines of the Ryubi Army**

"Ne, Shuri-chan, Hinari-chan. Shouldn't we be receiving the signal about now?" Touka looked at the front line in worry.

Shuri shook her head in sadness. "It's true...we may have to abandon that plan and proceed on with the next step, but..."

"We would still need for Sousou-san to engage with her cavalry forces first..." Hinari completed the statement.

Touka clasped her hands together, understanding the cold facts. _Please be safe, Goshujin-sama, Aisha-chan, Rinrin-chan._

* * *

**At Sousou's Cavalry**

Sousou and her generals observed the front line as they were waiting for the signal. Her cavalry was in the perfect position for a flank, but it wasn't the time yet.

"Hongo, Kanu, and Chohi...such prowess." Sousou was a bit surprised after witnessing the trio's attempt to boost morale for the front line.

Juniku was a bit displeased at how Sousou mentioned Kazuto's name, but she understood why Sousou was fascinated with him. "Indeed...Ryubi's army may be weak now, but with such talented generals and strategists...you can call them a sleeping dragon."

"And when the dragon awakens...how interesting!" Sousou laughed.

"Karin-sama, isn't it bad if they prove to be troublesome in the future?" Kakouton tilted her head in confusion.

"In times of change, the ones who grow, adapt, and rise above will be known as heroes. To think that there are such people with that potential right before my eyes right now. Therefore, in order for me to rise above the others, they will be the stepping stones for my path as a ruler. After all, if there was no challenge, then it will be meaningless."

Juniku's eyes shined in admiration. "As expected from Karin-sama. Your ambition shall reach the heavens."

I_ronic how my ambition will be increased by the Messenger of Heaven then?_ "But in any case, Keifa, there's no sign from Nagi, Mao, and Sawa yet? It's past the estimated time."

Juniku shook her head. "Not yet. They aren't the type to fool around in battle... it's a possibility that they might have ran into some trouble."

"Karin-sama, Ryubi's army isn't going to last at this rate even with the cover fire from Shuuran's battalion."

"You're right...we can't delay the attack any longer. Prepare our cavalry!"

Just then, Juniku's and Kakouton's eyes could not believed what they just saw. "Wait, Karin-sama, look at that!"

Sousou's gaze followed theirs, and at that moment, even Sousou was confused. "What in the Heavens..."

* * *

**Special Squad, In the Yellow Turban Base, Several Minutes Before Estimated Time**

Three girls hid behind the shadows of the tents in the Yellow Turbans Base. They had managed to sneak into the base through a hidden crack in the wall, all thanks to the information that the Sou Army managed to obtain from their bribes.

A spectacled, green eyed girl with her hair in a braided pony tail took a peek behind the tent cover. She scanned for any signs of activity. "Looks like the coast is clear." The other two nodded and the three of them continued to sneak around to search for the stockpile.

"This is a bit strange..." The girl with short ponytails commented on the deserted base as she carried tools for the sabotage. "There isn't a soldier in sight...even if they fell for the bait, you should still see someone."

The white haired girl with battle scars agreed with the observation. "You're right Mao, I don't sense any presence of people here either. We need to be on our guards."

"Ryoukai."

Moments later, they managed to find where the stockpile was.

"This must be it. We're a bit behind schedule. Mao, we need to create a fire now and prepare the smoke signal"

"Okay." Riten set down her tools. "Sawa, help me for a bit. Nagi, keep a look out."

"...A look out? It's far too late for that..."

"What!?" The three of them jumped at the unknown, snide voice, preparing for a confrontation. There stood a man that was dressed in white robes; his face was obscured by a hood.

"...I don't think I've ever seen anyone amongst the Yellow Turbans wear white robes..." Ukin raised her two swords.

Gakushin and Riten nodded in agreement. The fact that the person managed to sneak on all three of them meant that they hid their presence well. Gakushin raised her fists while Riten prepared her drill weapon.

"Mao and Sawa, you two need to continue with the plan. Karin-sama is counting on us. I'll hold him off."

"Hahahaha." The person in white robes laughed harshly. "Rather confident of yourself, aren't you? Unfortunately, I cannot let you disrupt our plans right now...so die!"

He jumped a great distance and kicked fiercely at Gakushin, who could barely react in time to block the kick with her armored fists. _Such a heavy blow..._

"NAGI!"

Gakushin rolled on the floor several times before she stopped with her arms. As she struggled to get up on her feet, Riten and Ukin prepared to deal with the enemy.

Gakushin tried to warn them, but her voice barely came out. "No...Mao...Sawa...he's too strong for you two...run away..."

It was futile and frustrating to watch. The white robed person dodged Sawa's dual swords as if he were walking and then kicked her through her guard. He also side-stepped Riten's charge with her drill and kicked as he passed by.

The man sneered in arrogance as he brushed the dirt off his robes. "Is that all...?"

Gakushin ran towards her fallen comrades as they stirred around. As Gakushin helped Riten and Ukin up, she scowled at the White Robe. "...Who are you...?"

"Someone you don't need to know..." Another white robed person strolled by silently and joined the first, shorter person.

The first White Robe acknowledged the newcomer with a brief nod. "If you're here, then I assume that we have the sword then?"

"Yes...it took us a while to find it, but finally we have found one of them." The second White Robe lifted his hand to reveal a sword sheathed in white, causing the three to be dazzled by its beauty.

"How do we know that it's the real one? Why would it be here of all places?"

"The mere fact that it doesn't unsheathe proves that its real. According to the scriptures, only one with valor can use it. It matters not why it is here, but we have obtained it regardless."

"Very well...what should we do with these three?"

"Leave them be...let them complete their little mission. We have more important things to be doing."

Gakushin and the others stared in disbelief as they did not see why they were spared. Then all of the sudden...

* * *

**At the Front Lines of the Ryubi Army**

Kazuto stepped past another fallen enemy as he observed the state of the front line. _This isn't good...the Yellow Turbans are overrunning us...the Special Squad is taking too long..we need to do something before our forces collapse...but what?_ As Kazuto blocked the attack from a Yellow Turban, his sword blade broke under the strength of the blow. He stepped back to dodge the follow up attacks, but he quickly found himself being surrounded by the Yellow Turbans. .

"Goshujin-sama!" Aisha's face became fraught with worry. "Out of my way, you scums!"

"Onii-chan! Rinrin will protect to you!"

Both Rinrin and Aisha saw Kazuto being surrounded, and they fervently tried to slashed through the Yellow Turbans to get to Kazuto. However, the forces standing between them was too much as the front line could no longer hold back the numbers of the Yellow Turban force..

_Damn it, this is a bad situation. I overdid my sword with my techniques, and now I'm surrounded. I need to find a sword quick...or I could just steal it from one of them right now._ _No point in thinking about it..._

Kazuto ran up to a Yellow Turban, caught the flat of the blade with the back of his hands and pulled, causing the Yellow Turbans to let go of the sword. Taking advantage of the lapse, he kicked the Turban into an advancing group and knocked them back and ran to where the sword fell. However, the Yellow Turbans noticed what Kazuto was after and aimed their spears right where the blade was, causing Kazuto to abandon the attempt.

_Too many of them to fight armless...what do I do now?_ Kazuto was now trapped in an encirclement and the Yellow Turbans slowly pressed closer to him.

_I can't die here now! I have not repaid my debt to them yet! They saved me and protected me in this world! _

The faces of Touka, Rinrin, and Aisha flashed before his eyes.

_I promised them that I will help them achieve their wish! _

Flashes of Sei, Pairen, Shuri, and Hinari.

_I refuse to die here! There's so much that I want to do with them! _

Memories of their laughter on the night that the trio dined with Pairen and Sei...Memories of how Shuri and Hinari appeared before them timid and shy...

_I have to live! IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE ONES I CARE ABOUT!_

All of the sudden, there was a loud, shrill noise causing Kazuto, soldiers, and Yellow Turbans to wince in pain. A white light shone from the direction of the Yellow Turban base, then it shot upwarda, piercing the very Heavens itself. Then all of the sudden, a bright light shone from the skies. Kazuto stared at the light, feeling as though it's beckoning him, raised his hand unconsciously towards the light. Then he was enveloped completely by white light.

The Yellow Turbans surrounding Kazuto were knocked back by the light. As they slowly got up, they began to back away as they feared that the gods were angry. Aisha and Rinrin ran towards the white light once the Yellow Turbans began to disperse in panic.

"Goshujin-sama!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Aisha-chan! Rinrin-chan!" A voice rang out from the back. Aisha and Rinrin turned around to see Touka, Shuri, and Hinari rushing towards them.

"Touka-sama, what are you doing here in the front lines!?"

"Because there was weird sound, and then this bright light here! What's going on? Where's Goshujin-sama!?"

Aisha and Rinrin frowned and pointed at the light causing Touka, Shuri, and Hinari to gasp in surprise.

Then, the light slowly began to fade, and a silhouette of Kazuto slowly became visible..

"Goshujin-sama!" All five girls rush towards him, each one hoping nothing bad happened to him.

Kazuto opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden dimness. _What happened...there was this bright white light in the sky...and for some strange reason...it felt like it was calling me.. _Then, suddenly he was tackled from behind, and he felt something really soft pressing against him.

Touka cried out in relief. "Goshujin-sama! Are you alright!? You aren't hurt or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Touka. I'm sorry to have worried you all..."

Aisha let a sigh in relief. "All it matters that you're safe, Goshujin-sama. However, what was that strange light?"

Rinrin noticed something and ran up to Kazuto's arm. "Ne...onii-chan, what's that you're holding?"

"Huh?" Kazuto then noticed that he was holding onto something. He raised it up in order for everyone to see, revealing the object as a pure white sheath seems to shimmer alongside Kazuto's own uniform. Kazuto gripped the silver and black handle and drew out the sword, surprised at the ease that it came out. "But this is..."

Everyone else was mesmerized by the pure, dazzling color of the sheath, the elegantly designed cross guard that seem to have embroidered silver dragons on it, and the beauty of the blade that seem to be less like steel and more like light.

"Is it...a sword, Goshujin-sama? Aisha stared as the unfamiliar, but beautiful weapon. It reminded her of her Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Rinrin's Viper Spear, but she had no doubt that it was much more valuable than theirs.

Rinrin was bouncing around trying to get a good look at it. "So shiny...it's sparkling like Onii-chan's uniform!"

Touka clapped her hands in agreement. "You're right! Did the Heavens give you that sword, Goshujin-sama?"

"...This is a katana, a type of sword from the country I came from, but this one is unlike any I've ever seen before."

While the others were mesmerized by the sword, Shuri and Hinari quickly realized that they were still fighting the Yellow Turbans.

"Goshujin-sama, we need to take advantage of this. The light created confusion amongst the Yellow Turbans!"

"You're right! Send a messenger to Sousou's army. As for everyone, prepare for the final assault!"

"Ryoukai!"

Aisha turned to the awestruck and confused army. "Fellow comrades! Let this miracle prove to you that the Heavens are on our side! Follow our Goshujin-sama to victory!"

"UH!"

* * *

**Back at the Yellow Turban Camp**

The White Robe person had a huge scowl on his face. "What just happened right there? Why did the sword react right now?"

The taller White Robe massaged his temples."...There's only one reason. It has chosen someone to be its new master."

Unable to hold back his anger, the First White Robe kicked down a pillar. "Damn it...is it Sousou? No, Sousou isn't engaging in battle yet. Then Ryubi? No...Ryubi is too weak to wield such a sword. Then Hongo...?"

"...It's possible that this was calculated. She did expect him to have the potential. At least we will know where it is. We'll let him have it for now..."

"Ugh..." The two of them left, without paying notice to Gakushin and the other two.

"Ugh...what just happened right there...that white light...I'm so dizzy." Ukin rubbed her head, trying to gather her bearings.

"We need to hurry with our mission. This is our chance now while those two men are ignoring us." Gakushin helped Mao up, and then the three of them prepared to burn the stockpile.

"Yosh...that should do it. Fire!" Mao launched the smoke signal into the air. "It's all up to Karin-sama now..."

"We need to tell her about these unknown White Robes once this is over..."

* * *

**At Sousou's Cavalry**

Kakouton still had a dazed look in her eyes. "...That white light...what was that, Karin-sama?"

Sousou snapped back to reality. "Whatever it was, it served the purpose that we needed. Prepare our forces, it looks like the Ryubi army is making use of the distraction."

Keifa noticed the smoke signal. "Looks like Nagi and the others completed their missions as well. Whatever held them up must have stopped after that white light. I'll send Shuuran the message, but she'll most likely have seen the smoke signal already."

Sousou nodded, then turned to her soldiers. "Brave warriors of the Sou army! It is time for us to march into battle! Eradicate these fools and show them our might! Charge!"

"For Sou Motoku-sama!"

* * *

**At the Front Lines of the Ryubi Army**

Hinari reported the new changes to Kazuto who was taking a slight break in the middle of their army to make sure nothing happened to him during that white light incident. "Goshujin-sama, looks like they were able to burn the stockpile after that incident. Sousou-san's forces are also beginning to mobilize."

"Thanks, Hinari. Then I'm counting on you to coordinate the army with Sousou's movements. I'll need to rejoin Aisha and Rinrin."

"Hai!" Hinari ran away with her small footsteps to the command post, while Kazuto prepared to use the white katana.

Kazuto welcomed the lighter weight since the swords that he was using were a lot heavier. He swung it several times and admired how it cut through the air without much resistance. _Now then...let see what it can do._

Once again, he stepped onto the battlefield. The Yellow Turbans seem to have lost their bearings as the white light incident threw them into turmoil. Then as they tried to retreat, they saw how smoke was coming from their base. Unaware of what to do, Ryubi and Sou forces surrounded them on all side.

Kazuto moved more confidently with each enemy that he struck down as he felt as if the katana was an extension of his own body. Each technique of his felt even more powerful when used with a proper weapon. He moved like a phantom on the battlefield, slashing Yellow Turbans before they could even react to him. The Ryubi army could not believe what they were seeing again.

"So that's the Messenger of Heaven..."

"So fast...it's like he's a different person!"

"Is that the weapon that the Heavens gave him? It shines as bright as his clothes!"

"We need to work hard everyone! We can't let the Messenger of Heaven be in danger again!"

"That's right! Ryubi-sama is counting on us!"

"UH!"

While the Ryubi army was praising him, Kazuto noticed the thundering steps of the Sou Cavalry as they charged into the main body of the Yellow Turbans. Smiling as the reinforcements, he continued to defeat more enemies. In the turmoil of the battle, he somehow found himself next to Sousou on her horse.

"Good work holding out as long as you could, Hongo. I apologize for my subordinates' delay." Sousou swung her scythe around, cutting the enemies in front of her.

"Iya iya...they must have their own reasons." Kazuto stepped back to dodge a blow and slashed upward.

Sousou caught a glimpse of the bright sword Kazuto was holding. "Oh...did you obtain a new weapon from that strange light that we saw?"

"You can say that...I'll tell you about it when this battle is over."

"Very well. I have to admit though, I did not expect you to be this capable of a fighter."

"Action speaks more than words do, right?" Kazuto winked at Sousou, causing her blush slightly.

"Not bad Hongo. I could use someone like you in my army."

"Sorry, I'll refuse on that. I already promised Touka and the others that I will help them."

"How regrettable, Ryubi seems to have such talented people at her side. I'll just have to be content with you watching my back right now."

"Haha, please look after me too."

The two of them fought side by side, each of them dictating the flow of the battlefield with their presence as a leader. Within several hours, the Yellow Turbans was eradicated by the pincer attack of the Ryubi and Sou forces.

* * *

**After the Conclusion of the Battle**

Kazuto and the others set off to see the current state of their army after the battle. Several hours later, they convened together to consult with each other.

Looking over the status reports, Kazuto frowned. "I guess even after obtaining this outpost, we didn't obtain much supplies."

Shuri nodded. "That's right, we had to burn the provisions in this outpost."

"Ne, Shuri. Couldn't we have taken the food for ourselves, nanoda?" Rinrin piped up for the first time in a strategy meeting.

Shuri shook her head. "No...it would not do. Even if we could preserve the provisions, such a large amount may cause our soldiers to run out of control. Especially since most of them just joined recently for their own causes."

Hinari nodded with that assertion. "While a portion of our soldiers joined for our cause, there are also others that joined in order to eat. They are similar to the Yellow Turbans in that regard. When such a group sees a large amount of food, we won't be able to hold them back."

Aisha was grim-faced at that conclusion.. "Even so...we're still low on provisions and equipment."

"That's true...we don't have much gold in our treasury to make better equipment for our soldiers at the moment, and from the looks of it, we need to prepare for more battles soon." Kazuto closed his eyes. "That means there's only one option available to us now."

"Only one option, Goshujin-sama?" Touka inquired with a puzzled look in her eyes.

Hinari and Shuri nodded their heads as they came to the same conclusion. "We would have to ask Sousou-san to provide more supplies to our army."

Aisha wasn't enthused with the idea as she folded her arms across her chest. "However...that seems a bit...too pitiful..."

"I understand where you're coming from, Aisha. However, we have no other choice but to bend our pride and ask for supplies. There's a time where pride is important, but what we really need now is a fed and armed army." Kazuto shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, she knows that our army is small, and I'm sure she is able to lend her resources to us."

"Goshujin-sama is correct. For our army to continue engaging Yellow Turbans, we need to obtain these supplies for them to stay with us, else they'll desert us." Hinari added as she rubbed her forehead with a finger.

"Well, that's the sorrow of a poor army. Ahaha."

Aisha frowned at Touka's easy going attitude. "Touka-sama, why aren't you taking this a bit more seriously!?"

"Aha, sorry Aisha-chan. But our situation isn't going to change by being depressed about it. So it's better for our mentality if we're less tensed about it!"

"...Well, that's Onee-chan for you. Aisha, you should just accept that she's easy going by now nanoda~."

Aisha sighed. "That's true...Touka-sama is always like that..."

"Mou ...everyone doesn't have to make it seem like it's a bad thing..." Touka pouted her lips, causing everyone to laugh.

Several footsteps were heard in the vicinity. "Oh? It's rather joyful over here, isn't it? Celebrating the recent victory?"

Everyone turned around to see Sousou, Kakouton, Kakouen, Juniku, and three more newcomers walking towards them.

"Well, not exactly celebrating, but you can say that this is the usual atmosphere for us over here." Kazuto shrugged.

"I see. Well, if that is how your army functions, then I have nothing to say to that."

"So, I assume you're here to understand what exactly happened in the previous battle?"

Sousou nodded. "This is Gakushin, Riten, and Ukin. They were our special squad that was sent to burn the stockpile."

The three of them bowed as they were introduced.

"Nagi, please give us your report. Why were you delayed in your mission?"

"My apologies, Karin-sama. The three of us had successfully infiltrated the base based on the information we gathered. We had located the stockpile, and we were on our schedule to burn it. However, there was an unknown person there waiting for us there."

"...An unknown person?" Sousou looked puzzled.

"Yes, Karin-sama! As you know, I'm really interested about clothes and the latest fashions." Ukin spoke up. "That also means I've studied the uniforms of the forces we've encountered so far. However, the unknown person was wearing a white robe that I have not seen before."

"So, he was not affiliated with the Yellow Turbans?"

"About that, we're not sure." Riten scratched her head. "Once he caught us off guard, he said that we were interfering with his plans and he attacked us."

"...Regrettably, he took us all out with his kicks. I'm ashamed at my weakness, Karin-sama." Gakushin bowed down in shame.

"...He took out the three of you by himself, unarmed?" The entire Sou generals were all startled by the revelation as the three of them nodded in shame and frustration.

_Kicks...?_ _Could it be that guy...?_ Kazuto thought back to the mysterious boy at the museum.

"Hey, could you have seen his face?" Kazuto tried to confirm his suspicions.

"No, it was covered in a hood. After we were defeated, another white robed man joined him. Apparently, they found what they were searching for in this area. He told the other man to leave us alone because he didn't care if we completed our mission or not."

"...They didn't care? So...either they're not part of the Yellow Turbans faction or..." Sousou began the thought.

"They didn't care about the results of the battle in the first place." Kazuto completed it.

"Exactly. Continue onward then, Nagi."

"Hai...once they were preparing to leave, there was a weird sound, and the sword that they found shone with white light and we couldn't see anything..."

"A...sword...that shined with white light..you say...?" Touka, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Hinari, and Sousou turned to look at Kazuto, who then took out then revealed the sword to the rest.

"You mean...this white sword?"

"Ah that's it! He was holding that sword, and they were saying something about how it was real because...something...ne, Mao-chan?" Ukin looked towards Mao, hoping that she remembered.

"Eh...they were saying something about the sword could not unsheathe unless someone with valor can use it."

"Eh? But I can unsheathe it just fine?" Kazuto drew the sword out as an example. Everyone was again bedazzled by its beauty.

"The sword disappeared from the man's hand after the white light. The first white robe was angry and confused as he asked the other man for the reason why the sword reacted. The other man said the only reason was because the sword chosen a new master."

"So...that light we saw on the battlefield..." Sousou spoke slowly. "You're saying a sword mysteriously ascended to the Heavens and chose Hongo at its master?"

Kazuto thought back at how he felt as if the light was beckoning him. "Hey, Rinrin, try taking the sword out of the sheath, please?"

"Okay, Onii-chan." Rinrin grabbed the sword and pulled on the handle. She looked confused and then started to use more strength. "Oi, Onii-chan! Are you playing a trick on Rinrin, right now?"

"Let me try, Rinrin." Rinrin passed the sword to Aisha, who tried to draw the sword. However, she could not pull it out either. Everyone else tried to pull it without success either.

When it returned to Kazuto, he drew it out without any apparent effort.

"Karin-sama...this sword may be magical by nature or something!? Hongo, are you some sort of taoist or something!?"

"Calm down Shunran." Sousou raised a hand to stop Kakouton from raising her weapon. "We don't know all the facts to this story yet. What happened at the light, Hongo?"

"At that time, our forces were being overrun by the Yellow Turbans. My weapon broke in the middle of the battle, and I found myself being surrounded while being unarmed."

Touka, Hinari, and Shuri gasped, while Rinrin and Aisha looked ashamed to have let Kazuto be in danger like that.

"All I could think of was that I cannot die...that I had to fulfill the promise to Touka and the others. I had to live in order to protect the ones I cared about. That was my only thought."

"Goshujin-sama..." They all looked a bit teary at that revelation.

"Then suddenly, we heard a weird noise and then I saw the light. I reached my hands toward since I felt it was calling for me. Then I don't know what happened."

"Hai..." Aisha continued the story for Kazuto. "Goshujin-sama, you were enveloped completely by that white light. This caused the Yellow Turbans to run away in fear, which gave us enough time to reach you."

"When I came to, I found myself holding the sword" Kazuto stared at the white sheath. "Then we took advantage of the confusion and decided to press the attack."

"I see." Sousou nodded. "Nagi, finish your report then."

"Hai. The two men were talking about Hongo-dono. They seem to have anticipated that the sword chose him as its new master. One of them said that they knew that he had the potential, and that they'll let him 'have the sword for now'."

Kazuto and the others were surprised by this revelation. Touka looked worried as she stepped a bit closer to Kazuto. "That means...Goshujin-sama is going to be targeted by these White Robe characters?"

"We'll need to be on our guard then." Aisha folded her arms. "From Gakushin's report, it appears that they're quite strong adversary."

"So what we know so far is that they were searching for this sword. The sword, however, chose Hongo at its master, and they decided to let him have it for now?" Sousou was deep in thought. "These White Robes...could they be a new faction other than the Yellow Turbans. Keifa, one of your duties from now on is to find information of these White Robes. Tell Rin and Fu as well."

"Hai, Karin-sama."

Kazuto decided to speak up. "In any case, what are we planning to do? We can't stay here for long."

Even though this was a valuable outpost, Kazuto and the others did not have the manpower to defend it from attacks. The fact that they don't have enough supplies is also a factor.

"Oh? So you've understood that fact as well. We're planning to annihilate scattered remnants of the Yellow Turban forces until we gather enough strength to take on their main force. Our spies have confirmed that there is a force led by a general in the West; we'll begin there."

"I see." Kazuto held his chin in deep thought. "However...led by a general? Isn't this a bit bad for us?"

The black haired girl was outraged. "You dare insult us? The Yellow Turban swines cannot match the might of Sou Motoku's army!"

"Umm...you're Kakouton, correct?"

"Yes...I'm Kakouton." Kakouton stuck her chest out in pride. "I'm the loyal vassal of Sou Motoku! Don't you forget it."

"In any case, I need to tell you something, Kakouton-san. Just because the Yellow Turbans are a mob, it doesn't mean that you should underestimate their potential. If they have generals leading them, then their tactical advantage of having a large army is increased. Furthermore, there seems to be an unknown faction in the midst. If you go into war with that kind of attitude, you'll lose. "

Kakouton snarled. "What did you say!?"

"Aneja, calm down!" Kakouen held her older sister back.

"Let go of me, Shuuran!"

"Silent Shunran!" Sousou stepped in to intervene.

"Eeh, but Karin-sama! This..."

"This person is correct. The main reason why the Yellow Turbans have not been suppressed earlier is because of their sheer numbers. At the same time, they have not been able to utilize their full strength due to lack of good leaders. We cannot also deny the existence of these White Robes either."

Kakouton looked like she wanted to argue, but she closed her mouth. Kazuto nodded in agreement with Sousou. "That's right. It's good that you noticed that. Therefore, we have a small proposal to you."

"Oh. Interesting, let me hear it."

"You have seen Kanu's and Chohi's strength in battle. You have seen Shokatsuryou's and Hoto's strategies. You have seen Ryubi's charisma."

"Indeed...brave warriors, talented strategists, and a natural leader. They're the type of people that I would want for my army. Your point, Hongo?"

"While you, Kakouton, and Kakouen are brave and capable leaders..."

Kakouton nodded her head with that statement in such satisfaction that Kazuto found it amusing.

"That's still a heavy burden with just three. We can help lead and organize your army against the Yellow Turbans."

"I understand what you mean. Very well, I'll accept this proposal of yours." Sousou nodded, and then smiled slightly. "I assume you want equipments and provisions for your cooperation then?"

Kazuto smiled back. "Correct. As expected from Sou Motoku."

"Very well, tell my strategist exactly what your army needs. In return, I expect for you to live up to my expectations."

Kazuto grinned. "Don't worry, we will. Thank you for your cooperation."

"It's time for us to return to our army for the affairs. We'll keep you posted then. Farewell, Hongo and Ryubi."

Kazuto let out a sigh of relief after Sousou left with her vassals.

"As always, she's amazing, isn't she, Goshujin-sama?" Touka looked off in the direction where Sousou left.

"Indeed she is, but that doesn't mean she's unreachable. We also need to be grow and become as strong as her in order to reach our ideal of a peaceful country. Well, then, once we give them the list, let's take a break. We all deserve it by now, right?

Everyone piped up. "Hai!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Enjutsu's Palace**

Off in the throne room, there was a young girl with long blonde hair. She looked small when compared to the throne seat that she sat down upon. While she was drinking honey water, an older girl in a white blouse and red skirt ran up towards her.

She whispered into the girl's ear. "Ojou-sama, Sonsaku-san has arrived."

"Oh! Good job, Nanano. Show her in!"

"Hai. Sonsaku-san, you can now enter."

Sonsaku walked into the throne room with long strides as her long pink hair flowed behind her. She knelt before Enjustu.

"Enjustsu, you requested an audience with me?"

Enjutsu put down her cup after she finished gulping it down. "That's right, nanoja! Sonsaku! I want you to march and defeat the Yellow Turbans!"

Sonsaku's face hardened by that comment, but she was careful not to let it show in her voice. "Defeat the Yellow Turbans? We would need a lot more soldiers for that."

"I'll give you as many as you need if you defeat them! The Imperial Court is willing to give big rewards to whoever does so!"

_So that's the real reason...you only want to spend your days drinking honey water while the rest of the country suffers. _"Very well, then. I request at least twenty thousand soldiers then."

"Okay! Nanano, you have my permission to order the soldiers to help Sonsaku then."

"Hai, Ojou-sama. Then Sonsaku-san, this way please."

Sonsaku stood up and followed Choukun, while taking one last glimpse at how Enjutsu was pouring more honey water into her cup. _Eventually, my family will be free from you, Enjutsu. Enjoy that honey water while you can._

After gathering the soldiers, Sonsaku headed back to her command post where Shuuyu and a silver long-haired woman with a bow on her back stood.

"Saku-dono, what does Enjutsu demand this time?"

Sonsaku sighed. "She wants us to march and defeat the Yellow Turbans, Sai. At least I managed to get more soldiers from her."

Shuuyu adjusted her glasses. "Nice work Sheren. With this many soldiers, we'll have a better chance at victory."

"It wasn't that difficult, Enjutsu and her vassal are too dull minded. However...this means that Renfa and Shaoren will go to war..."

Kougai beamed with pride. "Don't worry, Saku-dono. They would make the Sonken Bundai very proud in battle."

"Sonsaku didn't look convinced. "Still...they're just children. It'll be good experience for them in order to succeed the throne, but if they were to die, then the Son bloodline will be gone."

"Have some faith in them, Saku-dono. Kannei and Rikuson will protect them."

"Ahaha, I suppose you're right. Meirin, what should we do?"

"With our numbers, it's probably better for us to assist other lords that are currently in the suppression."

"Hmm...who would be the best one to ally ourselves with then...?"

"The closest and largest force in the area is Sousou Motoku."

"Very well. Let us prepare our army then."

"By your will."

* * *

**On the Outskirts of the Former Yellow Turbans Base**

Two man stood on the outskirts, observing the Ryubi and Sou Sou armies.

One of the man spoke. "So...the sword has chosen him. As we expected."

The other man smiled. "He'll lead this country into an interesting path...I have high hopes for him."

"Ahaha, I see the way you look at him. Let us go before you lose your reason."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

**Replies to Reviews / Author's Note:**

Sorry everyone, it's been a while since my last update. After going to the convention for three days, I felt really lethargic to do anything. I also managed to get my text translator to work so I spent most of the days re-reading Shin Koihime and Moeshouden. I also managed to get Romance of the Three Kingdoms 11! So yeah...I had to really force myself to write at least two pages a day. So yeah, if you have anything you want to ask or criticize, leave a private message or review. Thank you.

To Fire Lord 626 – There will be more characters as I'm planning to include the majority of them into this fanfiction. However, with more characters, it'll be harder for me to develop the characters. I'll try my best though.

To enigma95 – I'm not sure if I can emulate Rantaid's style of writing as he clearly has more knowledge than I do, but I'll try to incorporate a lot of strategies in the story. I also will work on the length of the chapters, hopefully this will be a good attempt. You are correct that Karin would've been "disgusted" by Kazuto if we're going by the events of the first game and the anime. However, her personality is a little different in the later games as she acknowledges Kazuto's abilities. As for how I'll do the harem...we'll see about that.

To D-Generation XX – I'm flattered that you think I have potential, but I don't think it's that special. While I did write some original scenes, I'm basically just tweaking the core of Shin Koihime Musou. I believe Rantaid is a better writer as he has a lot of knowledge. Not to mention that his story follows the original Three Kingdoms much closer. I'll work harder though.

To Banana – Haha, I'm sorry about the prologue. I agree it was really too close to the visual novel as the only thing that changed was how Kazuto fought him. Thank you for sticking with it though!

* * *

**Notes about the Characters:**

_I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter if a new character is introduced. _

**Shoku Faction:**

Ryubi – Liu Bei – Touka

Kanu – Guan Yu – Aisha

Chohi – Zhang Fei – Rinrin

Shokatsuryo – Zhuge Liang – Shuri

Hoto – Pang Tong – Hinari

**Gi Faction:**

Sousou – Cao Cao – Karin

Kakouton – Xiahou Dun – Shunran

Kakouen – Xiahou Yuan – Shuuran

Kakuka – Guo Jia – Rin

Teiiku – Cheng Yu – Fu

Juniku – Xun Yu – Keifa

Gakushin – Yue Jin – Nagi

Riten – Li Dian – Mao

Ukin – Yu Jin – Sawa

Kyocho – Xu Chu – Kii

**Go Faction:**

Sonsaku – Sun Ce – Sheren

Sonken – Sun Quan – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu – Zhou Yu – Meiren

Rikuson – Lu Xun – Non

Kannei – Gan Ning – Shishun

Shutai – Zhou Tai – Minmei

Ryomo – Lu Meng – Ashe

Kogai – Huang Gai – Sai

Sonken Bundai - Sun Jian

**Yellow Turbans Faction:**

Chokaku – Zhang Jiao – Tenho

Choho – Zhang Bao – Chiho

Choryo – Zhang Liang – Renho

**White Robes Faction:**

Saji – Zuo Ci

Ukitsu – Yu Ji

**Other:**

Ryofu – Lu Bu – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu

Kousonsan – Gongsun Zan – Pairen

Choun – Zhao Yun – Sei

Enshou – Yuan Shao – Reiha

Josho – Xu Shu

Shibaki – Sima Hui

Enjutsu – Yuan Shu – Miu

Choukun – Zhang Xun – Nanano


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Shin Koihime Musou, Rurouni Kenshin or anything that may appear or referred to in this Fanfiction.

Chapter 9 – Unexpected Allies and Enemies

_Months have passed during our alliance with Sousou in order to suppress the Yellow Turbans. With each victorious battle, our fame grew throughout the land. More and more people volunteered to join our small army, and a sense of peace was restored to nearby villages and cities. _

_Touka became well known as a charismatic leader, and her ideals to protect the people appealed to many as we traveled to clear camps of Yellow Turbans. With the Yellow Turban Rebellion, many civilians began to lose faith in the Imperial Court. Touka's ideals gave them hope in their lives for a better life and future. Even though some people may think that her wish for a peaceful country is naive, they became convinced after seeing the depths of her kindness, praising her as Ryubi the Benevolent. _

_Aisha and Rinrin became known as Kanu of the __Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Rinrin of the Viper Spear respectively due to their prowess on the battlefield; each of them to be equivalent to ten thousand men. I have to admit that while that was a big exaggeration, it's no wonder that they would be admired and renowned throughout the lands. Aisha was known to be honorable and just, while Rinrin was known to be courageous and spirited. There were some that even joined just to see those two. Aisha and Rinrin effectively became better generals due to working with and imitiating Sousou's Kakouton and Kakouen. _

_Even Shuri and Hinari are rising in fame. They're often called the Hawawa and Awawa Strategist respectively due to their timid behavior, and their tendency to stutter. But it's all in good humor, everyone respects their intellect, likening them to a dragon and a phoenix. I'm not surprised; after all, they were known throughout history as the Sleeping Dragon and the Fledging Phoenix. Shuri improved domestic affairs, while Hinari improved our military affairs. Both of them took great care to study Sousou's methods in order to further better ourselves.. I'm both proud and a bit ashamed of myself for saying it, but they are easily the backbone of our little army. Looking at them, it makes me feel like I should work harder. _

_As for me, ever since that day where I obtained this white sword, people became to believe that I was truly the Messenger of Heaven. I even gained a new title: The Heavenly Messenger of the White Sword. That aside, I have no idea why I was "chosen" by this white sword. I don't think you can even say that this sword was made on this earth...it's like it was made by the heavens itself...the way it shimmers with white light. I suppose I will know the real nature of this sword if we ever run into those mysterious White Robes from that day. Even though Sousou used her information sources, there wasn't as much as a whisper about them. I have a bad feeling about them though... _

_Aside from that, it was a little embarrassing for me to see their looks of admiration whenever I walk out in public. Just like the others, I have grown accustomed to the way of life of here. I spend most of my days helping Shuri and Hinari with paperwork. Even though we can speak the same language, I had to learn how to read the Chinese characters. Thankfully I had two cute and patient teachers. On other days, I either help with training the soldiers or go on patrols. _

_I can't say that I would like ever get used to war, but it doesn't bother me as much as it did when I first came here. Even though the many conveniences of the future aren't here, it feels like I'm more alive than ever here because of how active I am. It also made me more aware of how hard it is take care of a province, and I can only imagine how hard it is for an entire country. _

_As you can expect, Sousou also gained a lot of reputation and fame for our victories against the Yellow Turbans. Her force was easily one of the largest in this area, losing only to Enshou, Enjutsu, and Toutaku.. Working together, I have come to respect Sousou for not just her exceptional abilities, but for her pride and honor. She's similar to Touka in that respect, I can easily see why history has called her a hero in times of war. However, whenever I run into her due to a meeting or so, she tends to stare at me for some reason. I guess I didn't wash my face carefully or something, but no one else said anything to me about it? I guess it's my imagination._

_Sousou's spies have located the main Yellow Turban force and their fortress. Frankly, the numbers are frightening. The Yellow Turbans themselves have over two hundred thousand. Sousou has around forty thousand, and we managed to get around fifteen thousand. We're practically outnumbered one to four. Also, they are apparently led by three leaders known as Chokaku, Choho, and Choryou. Not much information is known about them besides that they are three sisters. If we defeat them right here, then the Yellow Turban Rebellion will finally be suppressed. The problem lies in how do we defeat such a large army. Even with our operations on destroying their supply lines, we're still shocked at their size. As a result, we decided that it was better to build up our forces until an opportunity arises. Then one day..._

* * *

**The Throne Room, Sousou's Castle**

Kazuto and the others were walking down the corridor to Sousou's throne room as they had received a summons for an important meeting. Each of them was bubbling with curiosity since none of them knew what they were meeting for.

"Ne, Goshujin-sama? What do you think Sousou-san want to talk about?" Touka asked, looking as if Kazuto knew the answers to everything..

Kazuto shrugged his shoulders as he was unable to think of anything. "It might be news on the Yellow Turbans, I guess?"

"I guess that's probably it. Now that I'm thinking about it again..." Touka shuddered as if she was cold. "It's a bit scary that they have such a large army."

Aisha frowned as she agreed with Touka. "Even after months of skirmishes...to think that there were still that many Yellow Turbans..."

Shuri stroked her chin as she fell into deep thought. "Yes, and we don't know much about their three leaders either. It's the first time that we've received information on them."

"Also..." Hinari piped in with her observations. "We don't have much information on their fortress either. Aside from the numbers, knowing the layout would be extremely helpful."

_Shuri and Hinari are right. Even though I recognize their names as they were indeed the three leaders of the Yellow Turbans, I still have no idea what they are capable of. As I observed, even though people like Sousou and Touka may seem to have different personalities, they still have the same aspects similar to their original counterparts. We shouldn't underestimate them. Heading into an unknown territory without being well prepared is suicidal._

Kazuto waved one of his hand to try lighten up the tension. "Until we get further information, we probably shouldn't stress ourselves from worrying too much about it."

Rinrin grinned. "That sounds like something Touka-neechan would say, Onii-chan."

Kazuto rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha, is that so? I guess Touka's personality rubbed on me."

Touka took Kazuto's free arm into hers. "And there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Ahem." Aisha started to cough. "We're about to reach Sousou-dono."

They eventually found themselves standing outside the door to the throne as they saw two Sou armed soldiers standing guard.

"Ah, it's Ryubi-dono and Hongo-dono. Sousou-sama is waiting for you all inside, please wait a moment."

One of the soldiers walked in to inform her of the visitors. Moments later, he walked out to show them in. As they walked through the tall doors, Sousou greeted them on top of her throne. Her two generals Kakouton and Kakouen were at her left side, while Juniku was at her other side. Gakushin and the rest of the "Special Squad" were standing at the bottom left side, while Sousou's other strategists standing at the bottom right side. They were Teiiku and Kakuka, two rather eccentric yet talented strategists. Kazuto and the others only met them a few times throughout the months, but that was enough to see how Kakuka gets random nosebleeds and how Teiiku randomly falls asleep.

"Good, you finally arrived Ryubi and Hongo." Sousou took a moment to stare at Kazuto before moving on. "We're expecting some more visitors, and it's better if you also were also present to save us trouble."

"More visitors?" Kazuto and the others was surprised.

"As you know, we cannot take on the Yellow Turbans yet. Even with our efforts on destroying their supply lines, they seem to be well stocked. Furthermore, the Imperial Court seems to be pressing for their suppression immediately so we aren't able to use a war of attribution against them."

Kazuto didn't comprehend why the Imperial Court was in such a hurry. "I understand that they want to end the war quickly, but isn't that too much for the Imperial Court to ask?"

"Yes, I find it strange as well. Something is happening in the Imperial Courts..." Sousou looked a bit tired. "We'll think about the Court when we're done with the suppression. Therefore to comply with their demands, I've sent out requests to other local lords in order to fight them."

"I see, that is a good idea. Who are they?"

"We've only received two responses back. One of them is a vassal from Enjutsu, known as Sonsaku."

"Sonsaku-san..." Touka felt that the name was familiar. "Ah, I remember...her mother Sonken Bundai was an extremely famous general."

Kazuto can see how Aisha, Shuri, and Hinari was familiar with that name, while Rinrin looked a bit clueless. _Sonsaku, one of the leaders of the future Go kingdom...is it fate that all three rulers of the three kingdoms meet each other?_

Sousou nodded. "Sonken Bundai was a great hero, and it shows that the blood of heroes runs in her family. Sonsaku has been successful in suppressing the Yellow Turbans in the Southern provinces during the last few months, earning the title Tiger of Koto. It's a shame that someone with her heritage and capabilities has to work under someone like Enjutsu though."

_Later I found out that the Sonken Bundai was misled, resulting in her death due to an ambush. The Son army fell into disorientation as Enjutsu took over them. As a result, Sonsaku and the vassals of the Son family lost their homeland and was forced to serve Enjutsu. I'm not too sure about the full details, but it's probably a rather complicated issue for them. _

Kazuto noted the disdain in Sousou's voice. "You don't like something about Enjutsu?"

Sousou's lips curled in disgust. "The only reason why that kid is a lord is because of her family. She and her idiot cousin Enshou merely rely on their wealth and status, rather than accomplishing anything worthwhile."

"I see. Who's the second person?"

"It's from someone that I believe you all are familiar with. Kousonsan has also responded back."

"Ah, I see. Kousonsan..." Everyone nonchalantly nodded as they heard her name until moments later it sunk it. "Wait a moment..KOUSONSAN!?"

"...What?" Sousou was puzzled at their reactions. "You do know her, right...?"

"...For a moment, we had forgotten about her..." Kazuto rubbed his head in embarrassment, while everyone else laughed nervously.

"Hey now! See!" Touka crossed her arms and pouted. "You guys didn't believe me when I said people tend to forget about Pairen-chan."

"...Sorry Touka-sama." Aisha was apologetic. "I didn't expect that I would also forget her for a moment too..."

"Rinrin remembers Sei though! I wonder if she's coming too!"

Teiiku and Kakuka was more alert after Rinrin's statement.

"Hmm?" Sousou was a bit confused and slightly amused at how the conversation was going.

"Rinrin is talking about Cho Shiryuu, one of Kousonsan's generals." Kazuto explained. "She fought with us during our first battle against the Yellow Turbans."

"Looks like we get to see Sei-san again, Rin-chan." Teiiku and Kakuka begin whispering to each other.

"Indeed, I have heard reports of a brave general under Kousonsan's command." Sousou smiled as if she found a wonderful treasure. "It's rather interesting to see Sonsaku, daughter of the hero Sonken Bundai, and Kousonsan, General of the White Horse, requesting an audience. That is why I thought it would be easier if you all were present as well."

Kazuto nodded with that assertion. _Indeed, such a gathering of many heroes...if we unite together, we would be able to finally suppress the Yellow Turbans. _

The door opened slightly, and one of the previous guards walked into the throne room to inform Sousou that the other two guests have arrived.

"Very well, show them in then."

Moments later, the doors were opened widely and two groups of people walked into the throne room. The first group were three beautiful women who were clad in red and gold dresses. The tallest one had long, flowing pink hair and walked down the path with pride. The second tallest person had long black hair and wore glasses, giving a presence of intellectual beauty. The third person had the same shade of pink hair and nearly the same face as the one leading them.

The second group had more familiar faces to Kazuto and the others. Pairen, adorned with her light red and white armor, recognized them and gave a huge smile. Sei, following behind Kousonsan, also smiled deviously at them. However, she looked a bit surprised after noticing Teiiku and Kakuka standing at the bottom right of the throne.

"Welcome to my castle. I'm Sou Motoku." Sousou gestured for them to introduce themselves.

The tallest pink haired woman stepped up to introduce herself. "Yes. On behalf of Enjutsu, I have come here as a representive. My name is Son Hakufu, daughter of the late Sonken Bundai. This is my strategist, Shu Kokin and my younger sister Son Chubo."

Pairen then stepped up to introduce herself. "Similar to Sonsaku-san, I have come here as a representative on behalf of Enshou. My name is Kouson Hakukei, and this is my current vassal Cho Shiryuu."

Sousou nodded, and then motioned at Touka and Kazuto. "This is Ryubi, another lord that has allied with us in order to suppress the Yellow Turbans. To her right is her master, Hongo."

"Please to meet you, I'm Ryu Gentoku." Touka bowed.

"The same, my name is Hongo Kazuto."

The first party was startled to hear their names, but they quickly recovered. Sousou noticed it though. "Oh...you appear to recognize them?"

"Well, their reputation seem to have passed throughout the lands." Sonsaku smiled as she took a good look at Touka. "Ryubi the Benevolent" She stared into Kazuto's eyes. "And Hongo Kazuto, the Heavenly Messenger of the White Sword. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Eh?! I'm a bit embarrassed." Touka blushed. while Kazuto felt the same. Sonsaku extended her greetings to Pairen.

"So then...on behalf on Enshou and Enjutsu..." Sousou looked a bit exasperated mentioning their names. "How many soldiers did you both bring?"

Sonsaku smiled as if she knew what Sousou thought about Enshou and Enjutsu. "Our forces are around thirty thousand."

Pairen nodded. "We have around twenty thousand."

"Hmm..." Sousou ran mental calculations. "Combined with my army of forty thousand strong, we would have around ninety thousand. Ryubi, what's the estimate on your forces?"

"Eto...eto...we have around fifteen thousand...right, Goshujin-sama?"

"That's right. So we have around a combined force of over one hundred thousand soldiers." Kazuto frowned slightly. "Even though our numbers are better than before, the Yellow Turbans still have twice our forces."

"That is true, and we have no information on their three leaders as well."

"Well..." Pairen spoke up. "Enshou entrusted me to give you this when we meet." She pulled out several parchments from her bag.

"...Is this a map of the fortress...?" Everyone gathered around a round table as Sousou spread the papers out. "How did Enshou manage to get this?"

"I'm not sure actually." Pairen shrugged, slightly exasperated as well. "When I asked her if this map is real, all she said was 'Ohohohohoho, of course, it is! Surely someone as majestic as me wouldn't lie to you?'"

Sousou facepalmed while muttering "what an idiot" to herself, while everyone had slight, strained smiles. Sousou pointed to Keifa. "Keifa, cross reference this map with the information we've gotten from our scouts and spies."

"Hai Karin-sama!" Lining up the map they had drawn, everyone compared them. "From what I can see, this map does resemble the map we've drawn of the outside of the fortress."

"Assuming that this map has accurate information, what do you make of it...?"

"As we suspected, the main entrance can be easily reinforced by archers. It won't be easy to scale the walls with ladders."

"From this map..." Shuuyu began to voice her observations. "It looks like the main entrance is the only way where our full force can be deployed; the right and left entrances are too narrow for large armies to pass through. Small squads can pass through, but it's unlikely that they'll get far."

"And to the backside, there lies a mountainous region." Shuri noted the landscape outside of the fortress. "So we're limited to these three passageways."

Kazuto glanced at the map, noticing that it also indicated the layout of the buildings inside of the fortress. "Hmm, I have a question."

"Oh." Sousou looked as if she expected something good from Kazuto. "You can speak, Hongo."

Kazuto pointed to a prominent square at the center of the map. "This building near the center indicates that it's the castle, right?"

"It appears so."

Kazuto then traced his finger to the row of buildings to the right of the castle. "And these are?"

"Possibly lodgings from the looks of it."

Moving his finger further to the right, Kazuto pointed to the outer rim of buildings, closest to the wall. "I see...then, I suppose these buildings over here are warehouses?"

"...I think I see where you're getting at, Hongo." Sousou and her strategists nodded in understanding, while Shuri and Hinari smiled at Kazuto's astuteness. Sonsaku and Shuuyu looked impressed as well.

"You noticed it as well? These warehouses create a blind spot. It's a perfect area for infiltration. They would be focused on reinforcing their castle rather than paying attention to these areas."

"Hmm, if I may ask." Shuuyu glanced at Kazuto. "How do you plan to use this blind spot, Hongo-dono?"

Kazuto gathered his thoughts for a moment, and then spoke. He pointed to the location of the blind spot."Under the cover of night, a group will invade the fortress using this blind spot and set fire to the warehouses. It'll divert the attention of the inside forces."

Then he pointed to the outside of the fortress. "Once our armies see the flames, have them fire arrows of fire to further increase the chaos inside."

After that, he pointed to the front gateway. "Then, the group will open the gateways for our forces to charge in. Once that is done, we'll search for the three leaders and capture them, resulting in their remaining forces to lose hope at winning."

"That's a bold plan, Hongo. It's true that once the gates are open, we'll be completely able to rush through the fortress. Even if they have superior numbers, it doesn't mean much if we can capture their leaders. However..." Sousou trailed off.

"This plan would require also a decoy at their front gates in order to further hide the activities of the elite squad and buy enough time, right?" Sonsaku asked.

"Exactly. If this doesn't go according to plan, then the decoy force will lose soldiers for nothing."

Kazuto paused, thinking to himself. _They're right. Lives depend on my decision...I can never forget that...That is the responsibility of a leader. _"Then...as the one who proposed this plan, I will be leading the decoy force."

"Eh!?" Touka panicked as Kazuto's declaration. "Goshujin-sama, that's too dangerous even for someone like you!"

Aisha firmly agreed with Touka. "Touka-sama is correct, the decoy force will be under heavy fire without any way to retaliate until the infiltration squad succeeds."

Shuri and Hinari also frowned at the predicament, but they could not voice their concerns.

"Enough, Touka and Aisha. I understand your concerns. However, as the one who suggested this plan, I have to take responsibility for it. If people are going to die pointlessly because of my decision, then I shall die with them as punishment. That is what I have learned as someone who leads."

Sousou and Sonsaku agreed with that statement, fully aware of their duties as a leader, but Touka didn't look convinced. "But..."

Kazuto sighed. "Touka, you're one of the gentlest person I know of. That is one of your strengths. However, as a leader, you have to make tough decisions, and as a result, you have to take responsibility for whatever happens. It's something you'll have to learn."

"Hongo is right." Sousou spoke directly to Touka. "You cannot lead with such a naive view. War is not without risk or sacrifices. It is his duty as a commander to follow through with his plan, even if it may kill him."

"Very well..." Touka and the others wasn't satisfied with it, but they could not find a reason to argue it.

"Well then." Sousou turned to Sonsaku and Pairen. "Sonsaku, Kousonsan, do you agree with Hongo's plan?"

Sonsaku glimpsed at Shuuyu who nodded her agreement. "It's the best one we have currently so I'll accept it."

Pairen also consulted with Sei before agreeing to it. "As someone who fought with Hongo before, I trust his judgment."

"Very well, then we shall discuss the specifics of the plan such as the infiltration group, decoy forces, and ammunition for fire arrows..."

* * *

**Hours Later**

By the time they finished discussing the plan, the sun had set already. As a result, Sousou decided to treat everyone to dinner as she was their host. There was still a little time before the food will be prepared, so Kazuto and the others decided to take a walk after hours of standing around.

"That was a long meeting...nanoda..." Rinrin stretched herself like a cat.

Kazuto felt a bit sorry for Rinrin since she wasn't one to participate in strategy meetings in the first place. "Haha, you'll be able to eat as much as you want as a reward for holding out, Rinrin."

Kazuto then turned to Touka and Aisha who still looked concerned for him. As grief welled up into him, he apologized. "I'm sorry for worrying you two with my selfishness."

"No, Goshujin-sama. You're not being selfish because you're right that it's your responsibility. I can't deny that I'm not worried..." Touka trailed off, before breaking into a big smile. "But it's just like Goshujin-sama."

"You're very reckless with your life, Goshujin-sama! Even if you're the Messenger of Heaven..." Kazuto braced himself for more scoldings, but to his surprised, Aisha's expression softened. "But it's one of the reasons why we decided to serve you."

"Aisha-san is right." Shuri smiled. "Goshujin-sama, you aren't the type of person who will stand back when people suffer. That's why we accepted the fact that you'll be leading the decoy forces; your honor and kindness would not let you do any less."

"That's why..." Hinari tugged onto Kazuto's sleeve. "We will follow your decisions until the very end, Goshujin-sama...as we trust in you...please trust in us as well."

"Don't forget about Rinrin too! I'll protect you with my life!"

Kazuto was touched by their bonds that he didn't how to express his gratitude. "Thank you, everyone..."

"Ara ara, all of you seem rather close as usual." Kazuto and the others turned around to see two familiar faces.

"Pairen-chan! Sei-san!" Touka made a quick dash towards Pairen and then hugged her strongly. "I was so surprised at seeing you two again!"

"Mou, Touka...you're the same as always." Pairen smiled at Touka's enthusiasm as she returned the hug as best as she can. She then looked at the others. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has." At the same time, Kazuto, Aisha, and Rinrin greeted Sei, Shuri and Hinari glanced around a bit nervously.

Kazuto noticed this and realized that they haven't met Pairen and Sei before. "I forgot about this. This is Shokatsuryou and Hoto. They became our strategists when you two departed with us."

"Umm..." Shuri wriggled around nervously. "As Goshujin-sama said, my family name is Shokatsu, my first name is Ryou and my common name is Koumei. Pleased to meet you."

"Eto..." Hinari was hiding behind Shuri's arm as she peered her head out. "My family name is Ho, first name is To, and my common name is Shigen. Pleased to meet you."

Pairen's eyes widened as she recognized their names. "Oh, I've heard of you two. My name is Kousonsan Hakukei, but since you're friends with Hongo and Touka, you can call me by my true name Pairen."

"Eh!? Is it okay?" Shuri's and Hinari's eyes widened as Pairen nodded. "Then my true name is Shuri. Thank you, Pairen-san."

"Eto...mine is Hinari."

"Well, then since, Hakukei-dono introduced herself. My name is Choun Shiryuu, and my true name is Sei. You two are the Hawawa and Awawa Strategists, right?" Sei asked deviously.

"Hawawa..." "Awawa..." The two of them blushed at their nicknames.

"Hey, Sei!" Aisha frowned. "Don't tease them!"

"Ahaha, I couldn't help it; their reactions are so cute." Sei elbowed Aisha slightly. "Speaking of which...you two made some nice names for yourselves, right Green Crescent Dragon Blade-san and Viper Spear-chan?"

"Yup! Isn't it cool?" Rinrin was clearly happy with that name.

Coughing slightly, Aisha tried not to let it show it on her face. "I-i-it's not that special..."

"Your face says oth-er-wise." Sei teased.

"Urusai! (Shut up.)"

As everyone laughed, Pairen looked at Kazuto. "Aside from Shuri, Hinari, Aisha, and Rinrin, you also seem to have a new title as well, right, Hongo?"

"Ah that's right..." Sei nodded her head as she stroked her chin. "Something about how the Messenger of Heaven called forth a divine white sword from the Heavens themselves to lead his army to victory."

"Well...aside from "calling it down from the heavens", it's true that I obtained a white sword during our battle against Yellow Turbans." Kazuto pulled the sword sheath from his belt to show to Pairen and Sei.

Pairen and Sei stared at the sword, mesmerized by its beauty. Such purity and brightness, yet they can clearly see the deadliness within it.

"I have never seen a sword like this before...truly, you can say it is a divine sword..." Sei admitted.

"How did you obtain this, Hongo?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm still not sure." Kazuto scratched the back of his head as he began explaining. "A few weeks after we separated, Sousou helped us in one of our battles against the Yellow Turbans. We decided to make an alliance in order to suppress them, and we set off to attack an outpost based on Sousou's information. However, there was a delay with our attack plan, and we nearly got overrun by the enemy force. Then suddenly, a bright light came from the enemy base and the next thing I knew, I found this sword in my hand."

Pairen and Sei were skeptical, but they did not see any reason why Kazuto would lie to them about this.. "No offense, but that's a bit hard to believe, Hongo."

"It's true though, Pairen-chan." Touka recalled the events of the battle as she couldn't forget that light. "All of us saw that light during the battle. Even Sousou-san did."

Aisha was a bit grim faced as she recalled the events of that battle, mainly the fact that Kazuto nearly died. "If it wasn't for that light, we could have lost Goshujin-sama.. We managed to turn the tide when the Yellow Turbans panicked from the light."

"I see..." Sei and Pairen noted how Aisha's and Rinrin's mood lowered after that statement.

"Well, it's in the past now. Speaking of which..." Kazuto suddenly remembered. "Have you two heard anything about mysterious White Robes people?"

"White Robes?" Pairen had no idea, and so she turned to ask Sei. "I haven't heard anything about that. Have you, Sei?"

Sei shook her head. "The same. Why, are they some new faction or something?"

"During the battle, the Sou special squad were stalled from their mission by two men in White Robes. They apparently had this sword before I somehow obtained it."

"...So you're saying that there's another possible enemy amongst the Yellow Turbans?"

"It's a possibility, best to keep your guard up. They're apparently skilled fighters."

Then, they noticed a soldier walking up towards them. "Pardon me, but Sousou-sama has told me to inform you that the feast is prepared."

"Yay! Let's go, nanoda!" Everyone tried to keep up with Rinrin as she rushed to eat. Hopefully Sousou had enough to feed everyone...

* * *

**At the Feast**

As expected with Sousou who had high standards for everything, the food was one of the best that Kazuto ever had. As he was eating, he noticed Sonsaku staring at him. _Perhaps she wanted to talk to me?_

Kazuto walked over towards to where Sonsaku, Shuuyu, and Sonken were and bowed slightly to show his respect. Sonsaku did the rest did the same, and then she asked a simple question. "So, to what pleasure do I owe for this visit, Messenger of Heaven-san?"

Kazuto smiled slightly. "I thought it would best to familiarize with our allies in this upcoming battle."

Sonsaku returned the smile, but Kazuto did not know what she was thinking. She poured herself a cup of wine and drank slowly. "Indeed. I suppose I should give myself a proper introduction. I'm Son Hakufu, the current leader of the Son family."

Shuuyu adjusted her glasses. "As you heard previously, my name is Shuu Koukin. I serve as the main strategist for Sonsaku. Pleased to meet you."

Sonken gave off the impression that she was a bit wary of Kazuto. "My name is Son Chubou, the second oldest daughter of Sonken Bundai. Please to meet you."

"My name is Hongo Kazuto, and I lead alongside Ryubi and our friends in our wish to restore peace and make a world where everyone can smile. Pleased to meet the esteemed Son family."

"A world where everyone can smile...?" Sonsaku looked over to where Touka was. "Is that Ryubi's wish?"

"Yes. Even if it's naive, I firmly believe in it. That is what we have come together for."

"So that's your dream...I can understand somewhat as we, the Son, also have a dream that we wish to fulfill." Sonsaku took another long sip of wine. "However, you're a rather interesting man, Hongo. To willingly volunteer yourself into a dangerous position...not many people would do that."

"No, it's not that special. You can just say it's because I'm stubborn and selfish."

"Ara, ara?" Sonsaku's eyebrow raised a bit in surprised. "That is certainly something I didn't expect to hear. Explain."

Kazuto turned his gaze towards his friends. Aisha was trying to tell Rinrin to chew her food properly, while Pairen and Touka were in deep conversation as they tried to catch up over the months. Sei somehow obtained a mountain of menma on her plate, to which Shuri and Hinari was surprised to see her with eat with such voracity.

Smiling at their interactions, Kazuto spoke. "There's a quote that I have heard before, but I didn't pay it too much attention until I learned it myself. 'If a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow him?' As the one who proposed the plan, it's my responsibility to see it through...even if it puts me in danger. That's why I say that I'm selfish because my precious friends has to deal with my stubbornness."

"If a king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow him..." Sonsaku murmured to herself before breaking into laughter, clapping Kazuto on the shoulder. Shuuyu and Sonken looked surprised at Sonsaku's outburst. "As I thought, you're really interesting, Hongo!"

Kazuto did not expect this kind of reaction, and so he was speechless for a moment.

"Ne, ne. Hongo." Sonsaku motioned for Kazuto to come closer. "So...what do you think of my younger sister?"

"What do I think about your younger sister...?" Kazuto stared at Sonken for a moment until his brain actually comprehended what Sonsaku asked. "EH!?"

"Onee-sama!? What are you talking about!?" Sonken was also confused at Sonsaku's random comment as she blushed deeply.

"Well, you know, you're at that age to be married. In order to pass on the Son family bloodline, wouldn't someone like the Messenger of Heaven be perfect for it? You saw how brave and how smart he is, what's the problem?"

"That's not the issue here, Onee-sama!"

Shuuyu sighed. "So that was what you were aiming for...Sheren..."

"It's a good idea, isn't it Meirin! So so, what do you say?"

"...Eto...eto...she's beautiful and I'm a bit flattered..."

Sonken blushed at the compliment, while Sonsaku pressed on.

"Then, you're willing to, right?"

"No...I think it's more important to consider her feelings first. Marriage is something important to a girl, right? I don't think she would be interested in marrying a stranger like me."

"That's right!" Sonken agreed with Kazuto. "Marriage is too fast...we should take our time to get to know each other first!"

"Ara ara, but doesn't that mean you're interested in Hongo then, Renfa?"

"W-w-what are you talking about? W-w-why would I be interested in someone like him...?" Sonken's eyes shifted around uncomfortably.

"Ara ara. Then it couldn't be helped then." Sonsaku had a disappointed face, but then her face brightened as she recalled something. "Then perhaps my other sister would be interested in Hongo then?"

"Hey, Shao is still too young, Onee-sama!"

"Is that so?" Sonsaku made a dramatic sigh. "Well, if both of my sisters aren't able to marry you, Hongo, then..."

Kazuto sighed in relief, but then suddenly Sonsaku draped an arm over Kazuto. "Then how about me?"

"EH!?"

"What's with that reaction? Unlike my sister, I'm interested in you." Sonsaku made puppy dog eyes "Or do you find me unpleasant?"

"No..." Kazuto gulped as Sonsaku was so close to his face. Her prominent blue eyes lured him in, while he breathe in the pleasant smell of flowers..

"Ahem." A familiar voice started to cough loudly behind him, and suddenly Kazuto could feel several deadly stares behind him. Kazuto broke out of Sonsaku's grasp to see Touka, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari staring at him angrily. Pairen and Sei were a bit amused to see how Kazuto was panicking.

"Goshujin-sama...while it's fine to talk with our allies..." Aisha had a terrifying look on face. "It is not fine to flirt around with them!"

Hnng! Kazuto's heart hurt when he heard that.

"Onii-chan is a skirt chaser..." Rinrin pouted her lips out.

"Goshujin-sama has no fidelity at all..." Touka smiled, but her eyes were completely dark.

Hnng! Hnng! Kazuto took more mental damage. He turned his head to Shuri and Hinari.

Shuri refused to look at him, turning her head away angrily. "You probably like Sonsaku-san's body, don't you, Goshujin-sama."

Hinari looked like she was about to cry. "...Goshujin-sama...pervert..."

That was the final blow, causing Kazuto to collapse into a ball onto the ground.

"...Yare yare, you guys are rather merciless, aren't you? I even felt a bit of pity for him" Sei walked up to examine Kazuto.

"Sei...you're my one ally..." Kazuto cried tears of happiness.

"Of course! After all, you can't change a person's nature that easily so the best thing you can do is accept it."

Kazuto fell down again, betrayed by the person he thought was his ally.

"Sei...I think that was crueler than what everyone else said..." Pairen looked amazed at Sei.

"Hahahaha, you guys are an interesting bunch of people. Well, then, we should probably get ready to head back. But first..." Sonsaku lowered her face down to Kazuto and kissed his cheek. "Well then, let's go while it's safe. Until next time, Messenger of Heaven-san! Ahahaha!"

"AHHHH! Sonsaku-san just kissed Goshujin-sama!" Touka exclaimed in surprise..

"Goshujin-sama...mind explaining this to us!?" Aisha's anger couldn't be restrained any more.

"Give me a break you guys!"

* * *

**After the Dinner, Sonsaku's Camp**

After the elegant feast, the three members of the Son army decided to return back to their base to discuss the specifics of their plan with the rest of their vassals. As they walked into their pavilion, they found Kougai, Kannei, Rikuson, and Shuutai waiting for them. Kougai greeted them enthusiastically. "Oh, Saku-dono and Ken-dono. You've finally returned."

"Sorry, sorry. Sousou invited us to a dinner after we decided upon a plan. It was rather a fun dinner though!"

"I can't believe Onee-sama actually did that..." Sonken shook her head angrily.

"Ahahaha, but it was so interesting to see how the girls around him would react though!"

Kougai and the others looked confused. "What happened at the dinner party?"

Shuuyu gave a huge sigh. "Sheren messed around with the Messenger of Heaven."

"The...Messenger of Heaven...?!" They were all shocked.

"So it's true then? All those rumors about the Messenger of Heaven fighting the Yellow Turbans?" Rikuson asked.

"Yep. His name is Hongo Kazuto, and he's currently working with Ryubi. He was younger than I expected him to be, but he is really intriguing"

"Sheren is right..." Shuuyu thought back to how Hongo examined the map. "Hongo actually came up with the plan to invade the Yellow Turban fortress."

"And just like the rumors said" Sonken recalled how Kazuto had a white sword at his side. "He carries a white sword. From what I can tell from his stance, he's also a capable fighter...stronger than I am..."

"See, Renfa. You don't have to be shy about it when I asked if you were interested in him or not."

"Shut up, Onee-sama! It's because you said all those weird things about marriage! And what's with kissing him right there!"

"K-k-kissing!?" Shuutai blushed fervently.

"Ma, ma. Sheren-sama is quite bold, isn't she?" Rikuson laughed.

"Ahaha, he's quite an innocent boy. It couldn't be helped." Sheren laughed, but then she turned serious. "He'll become someone very powerful in the future."

"Yet another one of your instincts, Sheren?" Shuuyu knew Sheren's instincts were always correct since they were children. "Well, I would also have to agree with you. Sousou has proven herself to be a capable leader already, but Ryubi and Hongo are still growing. Once they reach their zenith..."

"I see...Saku-dono, do you think they'll become dangerous in the future then?" Kougai asked Sonsaku.

"No...Ryubi may be a naive girl, but she's just kind as she is in the rumors. She doesn't aspire to rule in order to conquer. I get the same feeling from Hongo. Sousou, however..."

"We'll have to monitor her carefully in the future. Now, we should fill you all in onto the plan."

Sonsaku stared out into the starry sky, thinking about what Kazuto said. _You call yourself selfish and stubborn for wanting to stand by your ideals, Hongo? If so, is it really selfish if others also want to believe in your ideals and want to help you accomplish your dreams? That's how a community is formed...that's how a country is formed. After all, you did say that others wouldn't follow a person who refuses to lead._

* * *

**Two Weeks Later, Nighttime, Outside of the Yellow Turban Base**

_Sonsaku had assured us that her generals Kannei and Shuutai were infiltration masters and they'll get the job done. Even I admit I was surprised to see them in action...they were so similar to ninjas. Aside from that, Shuuyu were exceptional at using fire tactics so she's the one in charge of preparing the fire assault. Kougai and Kakouen were exceptional archers, and they'll direct the arrows when the first sign for fire shows up. _

_Sousou and Pairen were preparing the rest of our forces to invade the castle. Both of them were exceptional cavalry commanders so I'm not too worried. As for us, I'm leading part of the Ryubi army to be the decoy, while Touka is preparing the other half to invade alongside Sousou and Pairen as well. We're also planning to use ladders and a battering ram just in case the infiltration team failed, but it'll be destroyed if we don't somehow neutralizing the archers first. _

_Aisha insisted that she should stay at my side. It couldn't be helped, she still feels guilty that she couldn't protect me at the one time where I got surrounded. I feel sorry for making her worry so much all the time, but I'm really thankful to have her at my side right now. As expected, their front gate was guarded by a heavy line of archers...our forces will be sitting ducks..._

* * *

**Flashback Begins**

Kazuto was thinking about how to minimize casualties for the decoy force. The longer that they survive, the more time that they can buy for the infiltration team.

"Ne, Rinrin...what do you do against an arrow?" Kazuto was trying to find ideas.

"Slashing it down before it hits you, nanoda!" Rinrin slash with her Viper Spear to emphasize the point.

"...I don't think anyone normal can do that, Rinrin. Thanks for the answer anyway." Kazuto turned to Aisha. "What about you, Aisha?"

"Unfortunately, I would have to say the same as Rinrin."

"I suppose it's because that's because you've trained yourself with two-handed weapons. Well I can't say anything either since I never had to train against archers before."

"Umm..." Hinari spoke up. "...A shield can block arrows effectively."

"I haven't thought of a shield before." Aisha nodded. "Goshujin-sama is right, Rinrin and I weren't trained to use shields before so it slipped my mind."

"A shield...a shield...that's it!" Kazuto recalled something what he had read from his grandfather's books. "We'll use a tortoise formation for the decoy forces!"

"Ah, I see it now! That's a good idea, Goshujin-sama" Shuri brightened as she realized what Kazuto was thinking.

"A tortoise formation? What's that, Onii-chan?" Rinrin was puzzled.

"Think about a tortoise, Rinrin. It's completely protected from harm when it's inside of its shell."

Aisha realized what Kazuto was proposing. "Then, your plan is!"

"Yep. We'll have the soldiers line up in a square formation. The soldiers in front and sides will have tall shields from their shins to their heads, while the soldiers in back will elevate their shields on the top of us!"

"There would be no blind spots. Arrows will deflect off the shields, and the decoy force will be completely safe, right Goshujin-sama?" Hinari added.

"Yeah. One of the weaknesses of this formation is that it limits our mobility, but we don't need to be that mobile for a decoy force. Plus, they'll not forsake their fortress to rush us either."

"I see. That's a good plan then, Goshujin-sama! First the infiltration plan, and then this. You're amazing." Aisha's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"No...it's not that special. It's what I've learned from reading history books when I was with my grandfather." Kazuto recalled that this formation was primarily used by the Roman Legionnaires.

"Then we'll ask Sousou-san for the shields then!" Shuri and Hinari promptly left for Sousou's castle.

"Hopefully this'll help buy us enough time..."

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

"Everyone, get into formation!" Aisha commanded the soldiers to form the tortoise formation once they were in range for archer fire. "We need to make sure that the enemy does not catch our plan! Hold the shields with all your might! Prepare yourself for the first volley of arrows!"

The decoy army held interlocked their shield as they saw the incoming volley. Thud, thud, thud! The sounds of hundreds of arrows clashed into the shield. None of the arrows had managed to pierce through the formation.

"Alright then! Everyone continue to march forward! We'll need to set up ladders if the infiltration team is delayed!"

* * *

**At Sousou's Side**

Kakouton was impressed even if she tried to hide it. "That Hongo...to think that he would use the shields like that..."

"Indeed. Even after all these months, he still manages to impress me. Keifa, take note of this and incorporate this in our training in the future." Sousou smiled. _First the blind spot, and now this formation. One day, I'll have you as my vassal, Hongo._

"Hai, Karin-sama!" Juniku was a bit disgruntled that Hongo managed to impress Sousou again, but even she had to admit that the formation was perfect against archers. Then, she noticed the smokes appearing from inside the enemy camp. "Karin-sama! It looks like the infiltration squad was successful."

"I see it. Keifa, send word to Ryubi and Kousonsan to prepare their forces. Shunran, tell Nagi and the other two to prepare our forces as well. We'll charge as soon as the gates are open!"

"By your will!"

* * *

**At Sonsaku's Side**

"Meirin-sama!" Rikuson rushed towards the command post. "Shishun-san and Minmei-chan succeeded in the first stage of the plan!"

"Alright then. Sai-dono, it's time! Send word to Kakouen to prepare the arrows! The wind is in our favor!"

"Hai. Let's go!" Kougai took off on her horse to begin the second stage of the plan.

Sheren smiled as the upcoming prospect of battle filled her up.

"Looks like you aren't even worried, ne, Sheren. That nature of yours..."

"I can't help but feel excited! Must be because of my mother..." Sonsaku winked at Shuuyu. "Plus I'll have Meirin watching my back if I go too far, right?"

"Who would watch the back of a berserker like you?" Shuuyu's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ah, how mean, Meirin. However..." Sonsaku stared at the front lines where the decoy force is. "That boy..."

Shuuyu followed her gaze. "You mean Hongo? It's true I didn't expect for him to use that kind of formation."

"Ara, ara. Is it possible for someone to actually do something that Shuu Koukin didn't expect."

"I'm still human after all." Shuuyu shrugged as she gave Sonsaku a devious smile.. "Unlike my drinking monster king."

"Meirin's awfully mean today." Sonsaku stuck her tongue out childishly. _Hongo Kazuto...what will you accomplish with your talents..._

* * *

**At Kazuto's Side**

"Goshujin-sama!" Aisha rushed to inform Kazuto. "There are signs of fire from the enemy base and Sonsaku-dono is preparing to the arrows of fire!"

"Alright then, we should probably try to help the infiltration squad open the gateway for our forces now. Let us get close to the walls as possible and set up the ladders."

The decoy force slowly marched themselves closer and closer to the enemy fortress. Through the slight gaps of the shields, Kazuto saw arrows of fire soaring across and into the enemy fortress. The first attempt barely hit its mark, but with each volley, more and more arrows accurately were able to make it across the walls. _Kougai and Kakouen...skilled archers indeed...their ability to quickly correct and improve their accuracy is frightening._

As more fire spread throughout the fortress, the torrent of arrows that pounded on the decoy force lessened drastically. Once they neared the walls, Kazuto quickly ordered the ladders to be brought up. "Now's our chance! Split our forces up with each ladder and set them up! Scale the wall and open the gates!"

On his word, the decoy force split up into small forces, while maintaining their tortoise formation. As they reached the walls, they propped up the ladders. The enemy Yellow Turbans tried to knock the ladders off as best as they could, but the fire caused too much confusion. Eventually, several ladders were properly set up and the decoy force quickly rushed up the walls.

Kazuto and Aisha also managed to get up the walls safely. As they stepped off the ladder, they found themselves surrounded by Yellow Turbans. As he drew his sword, the Yellow Turbans paled and hesitated to attack.

"Dear god...is the Heavenly Messenger of the White Sword?!" One Yellow Turban yelled out.

"And that woman with him! That guan dao...it's her! Kanu of the Green Dragon Crescent Blade!"

"You idiots, who care about that. They're surrounded! Get them!"

"Ne, Aisha. It looks like we're being underestimated here." Kazuto grinned.

"Indeed! Shall we go, Goshujin-sama?"

"Let's! HAAAH!" Kazuto let out his battle cry as he quickly slashed through the enemy Yellow Turbans. Aisha did the same, slashing down several of the enemies and knocking them off the walls. As they cut a path open, the rest of the decoy force rushed onto the wall ramparts.

The two of them charged through, searching for a way towards the gateway. They found a stairwell which led to the ground level. As they opened the door, they were greeted by a large group of Yellow Turbans. As Kazuto raised his sword, two swift movements caught his attention. The Yellow Turbans fell one by one as they were attacked by two unknown assailants.

"So, it's you, Hongo and Kanu." As she finished the last Turban off, Kannei revealed herself to them. "I assume you're here to help open the doors?"

"Yes. Thanks for your hard work, Kannei and Shuutai. Do you know where it is?"

"This way!" The four of them rushed towards the gateway with some of the decoy force right behind them, taking of the any Yellow Turbans on the way. _Strange...even if our plan was meant to be a distraction, aren't their numbers a bit smaller than we expected? Are they at the castle?_

As they finally reached the gate, it was locked by a heavy chain with a lock on it. "Looks like we need to find a key." But then, more Yellow Turbans began to surround at the gateway.

"No time for that, move out of the way." Kazuto sheathed his sword and adopted a stance. _I'll have to use battoujutsu to cut the chain. _Kazuto clenched the handle of his sword and drew it with as much force as possible. A white flash shined through the darkness and a loud clink could be heard as the chain was cut cleanly. As soon as Kazuto sheathed his sword, he rushed towards one of the door, while Aisha rushed towards the other door and pushed.

Opening the gates revealed Sousou's and Pairen's cavalry troops as they rushed through to invade the fortress. The Yellow Turbans could not hold back armed soldiers on horses while they were just mere men on foot.

"Good job Hongo and Kannei." Sousou, Kakouton, Pairen, and Sei rode up towards them. "Sonsaku is on her way as well since we don't need their siege fire any more. We'll push onwards towards their castle and capture Chokaku, Choho, and Choryo. Soon, this battle will be over."

Kazuto thought that it would be over soon too...but it turns out that he was wrong.

* * *

**At the Castle**

A White Robe man smirked at the chaos outside. Fire raged throughout the camp and the Yellow Turbans were ravaged apart by cavalry, yet he didn't seem fazed. He turned to the three girls, their expressions were emotionless. "Now that their forces are lured in...it's time for you three to make yourself useful. It's time for a requiem!"

The three siblings began to sing their song, lyrics learned from the book that the White Robe gave them months ago.

"Ahahahaha! Let's see how you'll deal with this, heroes of this era! Hahahaha!" The White Robe laughed maniacally.

* * *

**At the Battlefield**

Kazuto and the others looked around as they heard something that seem out of place in a battlefield.

"What's this... voices? Is this ...singing?" Kakouton asked. It was true, three vivid voices rang out into the pandemonium, singing a song in a language that Kazuto did not recognize.

"It must be the three sisters..." Sousou was indifferent to it "It matters not...they must realize that it's the end for them."

However, there was a clamor at their front line. Their soldiers began yelling out in fear for some reason. "Wait...what's going on here? What's wrong with our forces?"

"Karin-sama, look! The bodies of the Yellow Turbans...!" Sousou and the others stared at what Kakouton pointed at; their faces gripped with horror as the bodies started to suddenly move around and advancing towards them.

"Didn't we just kill these Yellow Turbans, Goshujin-sama!?"

Kazuto had no answer to Aisha's question.

"This is bad, Karin-sama." Kakouton examined the state of their soldiers. "Our forces are losing their calm..."

Anyone would if an enemy that you thought you cut down suddenly just rose up again as if they cannot die. Kazuto gripped the handle of his sword, unable to think of a solution as their forces were pushed back by seemingly immortal Yellow Turbans. _What should we do now...?_

* * *

**Outside of the Yellow Turban Base**

An army of soldiers in gray armor marched and stopped as they noticed the burning base of the Yellow Turbans. "Finally, we managed to find the base. Looks like we're not too late to the action, ne, Ren?" A girl with purple hair, wearing nothing but bandages around her chest and a flowing purple cape smirked at her red haired companion.

"...It's...time to fight." The red-haired girl responded emotionless as she readied her halberd.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews / Author's Note:**

To Enigma95 – Other people seem to have figured out the three treasures already, and I have mentioned at least two of them in the story so far. So good luck trying to figure them out (or just look at the reviews xD). As for the VN, I managed to find a hook code for the translator which solved the text issue. As for if anyone will die or not, you'll find out. Frankly, I don't like it when people die either, but sometimes if the story demands it, I will do it.

To Rantaid - You are correct that those are the three treasures. Originally, I did plan for Karin to have the sword, but I decided to change it when the idea came to me for the last chapter. As for your advice with Yue, I'll agree with one half of it. ;]

To Frosty Wolf - I have noticed that I unintentionally made it very confusing when it comes to who commands the Shoku army. Since it's still during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, I can't refer to the factions as Gi or Shoku. Also, while it's true that Touka sees Hongo as her master, my intention is that Kazuto is serving a purpose like Meirin is to Sheren. Touka will be the official leader of the army, while Kazuto is her partner advisor etc. I know it's a bit confusing.

To Banana – Ahaha, I won't promise that I won't make a girl cry.

To KeyToTheTruth - I will not confirm or deny that the Sima Clan will appear or not. They have crossed my thoughts though.

Hello everyone! Hopefully, you don't find this chapter too disappointing or controversial...especially at what happened at the end of it. One of the issues I had with this chapter was trying to make a plausible reason why they had to invade the fortress instead of just cutting off the supply lines and letting them starve. It'll be better explained to you guys in the future chapters.

As always, if you have any questions or criticisms, PM me or leave a review.

* * *

**Notes about the Characters:**

_Just a heads up, I'll be using the Japanese names and their "True Names" for the most part of the story. I'll only use the Chinese name if only I decide to introduce a character that was not originally from Koihime Musou, and I do not know their Japanese name (But this is highly unlikely...) Also, this does mean that all of the characters haven been introduced yet. I'll update the list with each chapter if a new character is introduced. _

_I will also apologize beforehand because I believe I have introduced the characters' name wrongly because I don't know the subtleties for Chinese names. I have listed family name and courtesy name to hopefully avoid confusion. _

**Shoku Faction:**

Ryubi Gentoku – Liu Bei Xuande – Touka

Kanu Unchou– Guan Yu Yunchang – Aisha

Chohi Yokutoku – Zhang Fei Yide – Rinrin

Shokatsuryo Koumei – Zhuge Liang Kongming – Shuri

Hoto Shigen – Pang Tong Shiyuan – Hinari

**Gi Faction:**

Sousou Motoku – Cao Cao Mengde – Karin

Kakouton Genjo – Xiahou Dun Yuanrang – Shunran

Kakouen Myosai – Xiahou Yuan Miaocai – Shuuran

Kakuka Hoko – Guo Jia Fengxiao – Rin

Teiiku Chutoku – Cheng Yu Zhongde– Fu

Juniku Bunjaku – Xun Yu Wenruo – Keifa

Gakushin Bunken – Yue Jin Wenqian – Nagi

Riten Mansai – Li Dian Mancheng – Mao

Ukin Bunsoku – Yu Jin Wenze – Sawa

Kyocho Chuko – Xu Chu Zhongkang – Kii

**Go Faction:**

Sonsaku Hakufu – Sun Ce Bofu – Sheren

Sonken Chubo – Sun Quan Zhongmou – Renfa

Sonshoko – Sun Shangliang - Shaoren

Shuuyu Kokin – Zhou Yu Gongjin – Meiren

Rikuson Hakugen – Lu Xun Boyan – Non

Kannei Koha – Gan Ning Xingba – Shishun

Shutai Yohei – Zhou Tai Youping – Minmei

Ryomo Shimei – Lu Meng Ziming – Ashe

Kogai Kofuku – Huang Gai Gongfu – Sai

Sonken Bundai – Sun Jian

**Yellow Turbans Faction:**

Chokaku – Zhang Jiao – Tenho

Choho – Zhang Bao – Chiho

Choryo – Zhang Liang – Renho

**White Robes Faction:**

Saji – Zuo Ci

Ukitsu – Yu Ji

**Other:**

Ryofu Hosen – Lu Bu Fengxian – Ren

Kanro – Guan Lu

Kousonsan Hakukei – Gongsun Zan Bogui – Pairen

Choun Shiryu – Zhao Yun Zilong – Sei

Enshou Honsho – Yuan Shao Benchu – Reiha

Josho Genchoko – Xu Shu Yuanzhi

Shibaki – Sima Hui

Enjutsu Koro – Yuan Shu Gonglu – Miu

Choukun – Zhang Xun – Nanano


End file.
